Goku y el Mar de los Monstruos
by Jack Sand
Summary: Tras un año de estar en una Tierra diferente a la suya, Goku esta igual de lejos de volver que al principio. Ahora, de vuelta al Campamento Mestizo, ve que necesitan otra vez su ayuda si quiere mantener con vida a sus nuevos amigos y derrotar a sus nuevos enemigos. Todo porque ha sido profanado lo más importante del campamento, su mayor protección: el árbol de Thalia.
1. Campamento en peligro

**Pov Goku**

Hoy, después de casi un año de despertarme en distintos bosques, montes, lagos, no siempre seco, y establecer una relación agradable con cierta diosa de la luna que cada vez que le dejo galletas como Hestia me sugirió deja una nota con un simple 'gracias', y a veces alguna que otra sobra de lo que caza como trueque, por fin me despierto en el día que voy a visitar el campamento. He estado entrenando un poco con _Innomita_ , para manejarla mejor cuando vaya a usarla, y la forma del Super Saiyan con la intención de que gaste la menor cantidad de energía posible, ya que poco después de poder transformarme a voluntad me di cuenta de que me cansaba más rápido en esa forma.

Estaba listo para salir volando al campamento cuando…

"¡Goku!" dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y vi a Annabeth Chase, una amiga que conocí el verano pasado. Por un momento decidí no comentar que parecía haber sido perseguida por todo el país sin un minuto de descanso.

"Hola, Annabeth, ¿qué tal? Estoy de camino para el campamento"

"Oh, genial. Simplemente acabo de llegar al campamento después de haber sido atacada por cientos de monstruos durante todo el año y ahora veo que el campamento esta en problemas. Podrías hacerme un favor y traer aquí a Percy antes de que sea muy tarde" dijo intentando disimular una gran cantidad de ira, que supongo que surgiría de la frustración.

"Claro, voy a por él. Pero te importaría contarme qué pasa en el ahí antes"

"Te lo contaré cuando llegues. Por cierto, toma el carro de la condenación para llegar aquí"

"Creo que necesito una indicación, al menos, para poder hacerlo…"

 **Salto de línea**

Después de la explicación de Annabeth de cómo tomar el carro de la condenación, y de apuntármelo en un papel para que no se me olviden los pasos, me dirigí a la Escuela Preparatoria Meriweather, la escuela en la que esperaba encontrar a Percy, si es que no había logrado que lo expulsaran desde la última vez que los visité a él y a Sally.

Llegué para finales de la primera clase y encontré a Percy en el patio de recreo, donde parecía haber un concurso de collejas, peleas a pedradas y un partido de baloncesto con unas embestidas probablemente no reglamentarias. El chico que parecía dirigir esas actividades tuvo la mala idea de intentar darle una torta a un chico grandullón que estaba cerca de Percy y, no sé si por miedo o porque estaba harto de ese chaval, le dio un empujon que lo envió a unos columpios que había cinco metros detrás suya.

"Tengo que reconocerlo, es bastante fuerte" Pensé. "Pero dudo que sea un monstruo, o uno bélico al menos, porque si lo fuera o bien ya hubiera intentado matar a Percy o ya lo hubiera logrado"

La triste realidad era que, siendo mi mejor amigo hijo de Poseidón, este atraía por su olor a muchos monstruos, y poderosos. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que lo visitaba durante el año, para entrenarlo, hacer que fuera más fuerte.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que cuando el grandullón empujó al que supongo que sería el matón de turno este último se cabreó y lo insultó, a lo que Percy salió en su defensa y se ganó una amenaza de muerte. Puede que no lo oyera, pero los gestos y la mirada del niño ricachón me hacían pensar eso.

Decidí que podía apañárselas solo, sobre todo si el grandullón lo ayudaba, por lo que consideré que lo mejor sería seguirle y observarlo hasta el final del día. Me dijo en su momento que hoy era su último día del curso escolar y no quería arruinar esta posibilidad de romper su racha d colegios diferentes seguidos. Solo intervendría si realmente lo necesitaba y, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de los que acompañaban al matón, no me extrañaría demasiado que en cierto punto necesitara mi ayuda.

Después vi que estaba haciendo un examen de ciencias que, por lo que me enteré, consistía en mezclar productos químicos hasta que estallaran. Gracias a las grandes y torpes manos de Tyson, el grandullón, pasó el examen en 30 segundos. En lo que supuse que sería Geografía o algo así, estaban dibujando mapas con sus latitudes y longitudes pero en un momento abrió su cuaderno de anillas y se puso a mirar algo, que no podía ver bien por la ventana, y cuando fue a guardarlo Sloan, el matón, se lo quitó y vi que lo que miraba era una foto de Annabeth, se la pasó a sus colegas después de un momento de confusión y ellos la partieron y se la comieron. Entre eso, su aspecto y que llevaban tarjetas de identificación con nombres como 'Chupatuétanos', 'Devoracraneos' y 'Quebrantahuesos' supuse que eran monstruos, lo que no sabía era que tipo de monstruos eran.

En un momento intenté llamarlo desde un escondite, pero Percy no supo que era yo quien lo llamaba por lo que después de no ver a nadie que lo mirara se marchó al gimnasio a la clase de deportes.

Después de eso intenté seguirlos rápidamente y advertirle de los monstruos, pero un par de desvíos y no conocer el sitio me complicó la tarea.

Para cuando llegué al gimnasio vi que la puerta estaba cerrada y que dentro se oían gritos de personas en peligro.

"Genial" pensé. "Y encima Percy tendrá la suerte de llevar unos pantalones de deporte sin bolsillos"

Me puse a buscar los pantalones con los que lo había visto para dárselos cuando entrara, no por los pantalones en sí, sino por la espada en forma de boli que debían guardar.

Una vez encontré los tejanos de Percy derribe la puerta a toda prisa y, en cuanto vi a un tipo grande y feo lo plaqué enviándolo unos cuantos metros atrás.

"¡Pilla!" le grité a Percy mientras le lanzaba sus pantalones.

Vi que quedaban tres monstruos en pie, gigantes lestrigones según la descripción que me dio de ellos Annabeth en una de las lecciones que me daba.

Teniendo en cuenta que Percy ya iba armado y que Tyson parecía poder coger las bolas de bronce celestial al rojo vivo como si no fuera nada, decidí ocuparme primero del que ya había tumbado.

Me acerque como una exhalación y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le disparé una esfera de KI en la cara con la suficiente potencia para matarlo y que el resto de su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo dorado, con lo que sinceramente se ahorra tiempo en la limpieza post-combate.

Escuche una enorme explosión y, cuando el humo se desvaneció, vi la figura de Tyson pegada a la pared, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que el impacto derribo parte de la pared, estando atontado por el golpe, aunque no muerto, por fortuna.

Fui corriendo, con _Innómita_ en mano, a cortarle la pierna al gigante que le había lanzado la bala mortífera.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Tyson al acercarme y mirarle a los…, espera, ÉL OJO.

"La cabeza me da vueltas" dijo el cíclope.

"Es normal después de ese golpe. Tranquilo, te recuperarás" le aseguré.

Percy se me acerco cuando hubo matado a Quebrantahuesos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?"

"Prácticamente desde que ese intento pegarle una colleja" dije señalando respectivamente a Sloan y a Tyson. No lo he explicado antes, sé sus nombres porque en algunos de nuestros entrenamientos Percy me habló lo suficiente de ellos como para reconocerlos. "He intentado en un par de ocasiones hablar contigo, pero siempre estabas acompañado"

"¡Allí!" gritó una mujer.

Un grupo de adultos entraban en tropel por las puertas que había derribado.

"OS veo fuera" dije antes de salir disparado por el hueco de la pared.

 **Salto de línea**

Los esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church. Tiré de Tyson y de Percy justo cuando pasaba aullando un camión de bomberos a la escuela.

Mire a las manos de Tyson y vi que, aunque estaban mugrientas, con algunas cicatrices y con unas uñas enormes, no había el más mínimo rastro de quemaduras.

"Así que es cierto eso de que los ciclopes son ignífugos" murmuré por lo bajo.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Me preguntó Percy.

"No, simplemente que es raro que, siendo un humano, tenga las manos sin rastro de quemaduras después de coger tantas pelotas al rojo vivo" dije una mentira piadosa suponiendo que Percy no sabía que su único amigo de esa escuela era un ciclope.

"¿Tienes idea de que eran esos monstruos?" Me pregunto Percy.

"Según la descripción que me dio hace un tiempo Annabeth, creo que eran unos gigantes lestrigones" le respondí.

"¿Lestri… qué?"

"Lestrigones. Es raro, se supone que viven muy al norte y nunca bajan tanto como para estar aquí"

"El nombre es muy raro, ¿no tienen uno más normal?"

"¿Canadienses? No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos charlando aquí, Annabeth me ha enviado un mensaje Iris esta mañana y dice que el Campamento Mestizo está en problemas, pero no quiere decirme cuales son hasta que lleguemos, así que andando" dije dando a entender que de momento no iba a permitirme perder más tiempo.

"Espera problemas… mi madre ha dicho lo mismo, ¿qué clase de problemas?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, todavía no lo sé"

Tyson levanto la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

"¿Sí?"

"Los canadienses del gimnasio llamaban de manera extraña a Percy… ¿Hijo del dios del mar?"

"Veras grandullón" Empecé. "En el sitio al que vamos a ir ahora viven muchos hijos de los dioses griegos, supongo que has oído hablar de ellos Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, Hestia…" El asintió con la cabeza como esperando a que llegara a la parte importante. "Resulta que como en los mitos tiene hijos mestizos, semidioses, con mortales y Percy es hijo de Poseidón, el dios de los mares"

"Eso significa…" empezó a decir el ciclope, pero lo interrumpí.

"Mira, tenemos prisa, seguiremos hablando en el taxi"

"¿El taxi? ¿Hasta el campamento? ¿Sabes cuánto puede costas eso?"

"¿Prefieres que os lleve volando?" Percy se quedó mudo. "Eso creía"

Seguimos andando hasta el punto que me indicó Annabeth en el mensaje Iris y le pasé un dracma a Percy y el papel en el que había apuntado la invocación.

"¿Te importaría leerlo en griego antiguo y después echar el dracma al suelo?"

"¿'Detente Carro de la Condenación'?" Preguntó, desconfiado.

"Tú hazlo"

Se encogió de hombros y dijo algo así como ' _Stêthi ¡Ô hárma diabolês!'_ y acto seguido lanzó el dracma al suelo. La moneda se hundió en el suelo y, pocos segundos después, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue derritiendo hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… lleno de un líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo un coche.

Era un taxi, pero a diferencia de cualquier taxi neoyorquino este no era amarillo sino de un gris ahumado. Parecía que estuviese formado por humo y pudieses atravesarlo, y todavía no lo descarto del todo. En la puerta tenia escrito 'Hermanas Grises'.

El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una anciana sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de estar en Bote (Referencia a un sitio de Granada, habrá quien no lo pille).

"¿Cuántos pasajeros?" Preguntó

"Tres al Campamento Mestizo" dije mientras abría la puerta trasera y les indicaba que se subieran.

"Agg. No llevamos a esa clase de gente" dijo mientras señalaba a Tyson con un dedo.

"Venga señora, hágalo y cuando nos lleve a nuestro destino le daremos tres dracmas de propina" No estaba seguro de cuantos me quedaban, pero acepto antes de que pudiera comprobarlo.

Percy subió el primero, Tyson el segundo y yo el último.

El interior también era de un gris ahumado, pero parecía bastante sólido; el asiento estaba rajado y lleno de bultos, o sea, que no era diferente, en ese aspecto, a los pocos taxis en los que me he montado. No había un panel que separara a las ancianas que conducían de nosotros. Eran tres las que se apretujaban en el asiento delantero, cada una con el pelo grasiento tapándole los ojos, con manos sarmentosas y vestidos de arpillera gris.

"¡Long Island!" dijo la conductora. "¡Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! ¡Ja!"

Pisó el acelerador y nos golpeamos los tres contra el respaldo. Por los altavoces sonó una voz gravada: 'Hola, soy Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo a comprar vino para el Señor de los Cielos, ¡siempre me abrocho el cinturón!'

Bajé la vista y encontré una larga cadena negra en lugar de un cinturón de seguridad. Decidí que en caso de emergencia mis instintos nos salvarían.

El taxi aceleró mientras doblaba la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris que se sentaba en medio chilló:

"¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Dobla a la izquierda!"

"¡Si me dieras el ojo, Tempestad, yo también podría verlo!"

"¿Dónde me has metido Annabeth?" fue lo único que pensé al darme cuenta de que iba en un taxi cuya conductora, aparentemente, compartía ojo con su hermana.

Percy también parecía dudar sobre el tema, pero no nos dio tiempo a preguntar cuando la conductora giró bruscamente para esquivar un camión que se nos venía encima, se subió al bordillo con un traqueteo como para astillarse los dientes y voló hasta la siguiente manzana.

"¡Avispa!" Gritó la tercera dama a la conductora. "¡Pásame la moneda del extranjero! Quiero morderla"

"¿Saben que vengo de otra Tierra?" Pensé.

"¡Ya la mordiste la última vez, Ira! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!" grito Avispa, la conductora.

"¡De eso nada!" Respondió la tal Ira.

"¡Semáforo rojo!" Grito Tempestad

"¡Frena!" Aulló Ira.

En vez de frenar, Avispa pisó a fondo el acelerador, volvió a subirse en el bordillo, dobló la esquina con los neumáticos chirriando y derribó un quiosco. Mirando a Percy vi que parecía a punto de dejarse el desayuno en la tapicería del taxi.

"Perdone. Pero… ¿usted ve algo?" Preguntó Percy a la conductora.

"¡No!" gritó Avispa, aferrada al volante.

"¡No!" gritó Tempestad, estrujada en medio.

"¡Claro que no!" gritó Ira, junto a la ventanilla del copiloto.

Percy me miro.

"¿Están ciegas?"

"No del todo. Según Annabeth, tienen un ojo"

"¿Cada una?"

"Creo que, más bien, tienen uno para las tres"

Tyson soltó un gruñido a mi lado y se aferró al asiento.

"No me siento bien"

"Ay, dioses. Aguanta, grandullón ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa o algo así?" Preguntó Percy alarmado.

Las ancianas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para hacer caso a su pregunta, por lo que me miro, supongo que intentando preguntarme '¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?'

"¡Hey, a mí no me mires! Que si por mi fuera ya estaríamos allí después de un viaje aéreo" Intente defenderme. "Según Annabeth esto es muy seguro. Confía un poco en ella" dije más por convencerme a mí que a él.

"Tiene razón, es seguro. ¡Hemos llevado a gente famosa en este taxi!" Exclamó Ira. "¡A Jasón, por ejemplo! ¿Os acordáis?"

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" gimió Avispa. "Y en esa época no teníamos taxi, vieja latosa. ¡Ya hace tres mil años de aquello!"

"¡Dame el diente!" Ira intentó agarrarle la boca a Avispa, pero ella la apartó con la mano.

"¡Solo si Tempestad me da el ojo!" repuso Avispa.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú ya lo tuviste ayer!" Se quejo Tempestad.

"¡Pero ahora estoy conduciendo, vieja bruja!"

"¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Tenías que girar ahí!"

Avispa viró por la calle Delancey y Percy acabó estrujado entre la puerta y Tyson. Ella siguió a todo gas y salimos propulsados por el puente de Williamsburg a ciento y pico por hora, que no es mucho para mis estándares, pero sabía que íbamos rápido en comparación con mis otros viajes en coche.

Las tres hermanas se peleaban ahora de verdad, a bofetada limpia. Ira trataba de agarrar a Avispa por la cara y ésta intentaba agarrársela a Tempestad. Mientras se gritaban unas a otras con los pelos alborotados y la boca abierta, me di cuenta de que ninguna de ellas tenía dientes, salvo Avispa, que lucía un incisivo entre amarillento y verdoso. En lugar de ojos, tenían los párpados cerrados y hundidos, con excepción de Tempestad, que sí disponía de un ojo verde inyectado en sangre que lo escrutaba todo con avidez, como si no le pareciera suficiente nada de lo que veía.

Finalmente, con la ventaja que le daba el ojo, logró arrancarle el diente de un tirón a Avispa. Ésta se puso tan furiosa que rozó el borde del puente mientras chillaba:

"¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!"

Tyson gimió y se agarró el estomago.

"Por si alguien quiere saberlo, ¡vamos a morir!" dijo Percy más alarmado que antes.

"No te preocupes" dije, aunque en ese momento no era precisamente el modelo de la seguridad. "Las Hermanas Grises saben lo que hacen. Si no supieran apañárselas no seguirían vivas"

No creía que esa lógica aplastante fuera a calmarlo, porque no consiguió calmarme, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Corríamos a toda velocidad por el borde del puente, a unos 40m del East River.

"¡Sí, somos muy sabias!" Tempestad nos lanzó una ancha sonrisa a través del retrovisor y aprovecho para lucir el diente que acababa de conseguir. "¡Sabemos cosas!"

"¡Todas las calles de Manhattan!" Cosa que me pareció un logro insuperable por parte de tres ancianas casi ciegas. "¡La capital de Nepal!"

"¡La posición que andáis buscando!" añadió Ira.

Sus hermanas se pusieron a aporrearla mientras le gritaban:

"¡Cierra el pico! ¡Ni siquiera lo han preguntado!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué posición? Yo no estoy buscando…" dijo Percy, pero antes de que acabara lo interrumpió Ira.

"¡Nada! Tienes razón, chico. ¡No es nada!"

"Dínoslo" Exigí.

"¡No!" chillaron las tres a la vez.

"¡La última vez que lo dijimos fue terrible!" dijo Tempestad

"¡El ojo arrojado a un lago!" se lamentó Ira.

"¡Años para recuperarlo!" gimió Avispa. "Y hablando de eso, ¡devuélvemelo!"

"¡No!" aulló Tempestad

"¡El ojo! ¡Dámelo!"

Avispa le dio un mamporro en la coronilla a Tempestad. Se oyó un asqueroso '¡plop!' y el ojo salto de la cara de Tempestad. Intentó recuperarlo a tientas pero solo consiguió golpearlo con el dorso de la mano. El viscoso globo ocular verde salió volando por encima de su hombro y fue a caer en el regazo de Percy.

Dio un salto tan brutal que se golpeó la cabeza en el techo y el globo ocular cayó rodando.

"¡No veo nada!" berrearon las tres ancianas.

"¡Dame el ojo!" aulló Avispa.

"¡Dale el ojo!" dije estando de acuerdo con ella.

"¡No lo tengo!" dijo él.

"Ahí, al lado de tu pie. Ahora, con cuidado, recogelo"

"¡No pienso recogerlo!"

El taxi golpeó la barandilla y continuó derrapando, pegado a aquella barra de metal, con un espantoso chirrido de afilar cuchillos. El coche temblaba y soltaba una columna de humo gris, como a punto de disolverse por pura fricción.

"¡Me voy a marear!" avisó Tyson

"Goku déjale tu mochila a Tyson" me dijo Percy haciendo referencia a la bolsa a mi espalda donde llevaba las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

"¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso darle mi mochila a un ciclope a punto de vomitar!" dije sin pararme a pensar en lo que decía.

"¿Qué?"

"Definitivamente no sabía que era un ciclope" Pensé. "¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Recoge el ojo y dáselo a la conductora de una vez, hombre!"

Avispa dio un golpe brusco al volante y el taxi se separó de la barandilla. Nos lanzamos hacia Brooklyn a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises chillaban, se daban mamporros unas a otras y reclamaban a gritos el ojo.

Al final, Percy se armo de valor, arranco un cacho de su camiseta de colores, que ya estaba hecha jirones y chamuscada, y lo usó para coger el ojo.

"¡Buen chico!" dijo Tempestad como si supiera de algún modo que él tenía su preciado ojo en su poder. "¡Devuélvemelo!"

"No lo haré hasta que me digas a qué te referías. ¿Qué era eso de la posición que estamos buscando?" Fue un movimiento inteligente y temerario, eso tengo que reconocérselo.

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Acelerando!" chilló Tempestad.

Miramos por la ventanilla. No había duda: árboles, coches y barrios enteros pasaban zumbando por nuestro lado, convertidos en un borrón gris. Ya habíamos salido de Brooklyn y estábamos atravesando Long Island.

"Percy, aunque admiro la jugada, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlas sin el ojo si queremos salir de aquí vivos" le advertí

"Primero tienen que decírnoslo, y lo sabes. A menos que quieran que abra la ventanilla y tire el ojo entre las ruedas de los coches"

"¡No!" berrearon las Hermanas Grises. "¡Demasiado peligroso!"

"Estoy bajando la ventanilla" advirtió.

"¡Espera! ¡30, 31, 75,12!" Le dijeron las Hermanas

"¿Eso qué es? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!" Protestó Percy

"Antes de que les des el ojo, ¿tenéis idea de cómo devolverme a mi Tierra?" Les pregunté

"¡No! Y de todas maneras no podríamos deciros más" aulló Ira. "¡Ahora devolvedme el ojo! ¡Ya casi llegamos al campamento!"

Habíamos salido de la autopista y cruzábamos zumbando los campos del norte de Long Island. Ya veía al fondo la colina Mestiza, con su pino gigantesco en la cima: el árbol de Thalia, que contenía en su interior la energía vital de dicha semidiosa, muy heroica a mi parecer. De alguna manera el árbol me tranquilizaba cuando estaba cerca.

"Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Percy dales el ojo"

Decidió no discutir. Soltó el ojo en el regazo de Avispa.

La anciana lo agarró rápidamente, se lo colocó en la órbita como quien se pone una lentilla y parpadeó.

"¡Uau!"

Frenó a fondo. El taxi derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza.

Tyson soltó un eructo descomunal.

"Ahora mucho mejor" dijo aliviado.

"Está bien. Decidnos que significan esos números"

Vi que en la cima de la colina había un grupo de semidioses siendo atacados por tres toros de bronce del tamaño de elefantes, que encima escupían fuego.

"No, ya lo descubriremos más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos que bajarnos y ayudarles" dije mientras le señalaba al pequeño campo de batalla en lo alto de la colina.

En cuanto nos salimos del taxi, las Hermanas Grises escaparon dirección a Nueva York. Ni siquiera esperaron a recibir la propina. Se limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino. Allí estábamos: Yo con mi bolsa de ropa y mi pluma mortífera como único equipaje, y Percy y Tyson todavía con la ropa de gimnasio chamuscada.

"Joder" dije haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

Lo que más atemorizaba de la escena no eran los toros en sí o los diez guerreros con armadura de bronce que intentaban salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce, que va, eso de hecho en una situación normal me emocionaría la expectativa del combate, no. Lo que atemorizaba era que los toros entraban y salían a sus anchas de los límites mágicos que marcaba el árbol de Thalia, cosa que debería ser imposible para cualquier monstruo, mecánico o no.

Una voz muy conocida grito:

"¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí!"

Sin duda era la voz de Clarisse, la líder de la cabaña de Ares.

"¿Patrulla de frontera? La última vez que estuve aquí no había ninguna patrulla de frontera" pensé confundido. "¡Venga chicos! Necesitan nuestra ayuda" dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Teníamos que correr en su ayuda sin duda por 2 motivos:

1º- Clarisse era amiga nuestra, y no pensaba dejar que le pasara algo malo si podía evitarlo.

2º- Los guerreros que la acompañaban se habían dispersado y corrían presa del pánico ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder.

Uno de los guerreros gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculos con el penacho en llamas, como un ardiente mohawk, si no hubiera sido por la gravedad de la situación no hubiera podido evitar reírme de eso por un buen rato. La propia armadura de Clar estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado inútilmente incrustado en la articulación del hombro de uno de los toros.

Percy destapó a su espada Anaklusmos.

"Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos"

"No, lo necesitas. Creo que podre ocuparme de al menos uno de los toros vosotros dos id a ayudar a Clarisse"

"¿Estás loco? Es un mortal tuvo suerte con esas bolas de fuego"

"¡¿Suerte?! Esa bolas de fuego hubieran carbonizado a cualquier mortal y él no tiene ni un rasguño. Sin duda es inmune al fuego y muy resistente a impactos fuertes, creo que podría ocuparse de uno de los toros"

"No pienso dejar que corra peligro" dijo mientras alzaba su espada. "Vamos"

"Cabezota" solté por lo bajo mientras subía a toda velocidad y le di una patada con las dos piernas al toro con el que luchaba Clar, haciendo que centre su atención en mí. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No te pongas chulo, que podría yo sola con él"

"Soy tu amigo, ¿no? ¿Eso no me da derecho a echarte un cable cuando un toro escupe-fuego del tamaño de un elefante te ataca?" Pregunté medio en burla.

"Vale, pero nosotros nos ocupamos de este. Tú búscate otro"

"Si tu lo dices"

De Clarisse se podrían decir muchas cosas, pero no que fuera cobarde. Era una chica más bien grandullona, con los ojos de un guerrero que lucharía hasta la muerte si fuera necesario. Aun así no veía como ella con una formación de falange con seis personas resistiría la embestida del toro, pero decidí darle un voto de confianza, ya que se que si necesita mi ayuda me llamara.

Me puse a mirar a mí alrededor y vi los otros dos toros, uno de ellos embistiendo a algo invisible, supongo que Annabeth con su gorra de invisibilidad, y el otro atacando a los otros cuatro héroes dispersos.

Lance una bola de KI a este último para llamar su atención.

"¡Hey, Bessie, aquí!" cuando vi que iba a embestirme, aunque fuera a una distancia de casi 20m supe que la distracción funcionaba.

Volví a acercarme corriendo, principalmente para no echarle encima otro toro a Clarisse, vaya a ser que se unan los dos y nos metan en problemas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para que un instante de duda significara que uno de sus cuernos me atravesara el estomago, en vez de echarme a uno de los lados, como cualquier ser con dos dedos de frente, cogí al toro por los cuernos.

"¡Uy, pero que ojos más grandes tienes!" dije viendo que tenía dos rubíes del tamaño de puños en vez de ojos. En respuesta me lanzó una llamarada al pecho intentando carbonizarme. "Toro malo" dije una vez hubo acabado y me apague las llamas de la camiseta1.

Acto seguido solté sus cuernos y le conecte un uppercut a su mandíbula y una patada potente al costado para tan solo haberlo desequilibrado un poco y dejarle un abollón.

"Es más duro de lo que me esperaba" pensé.

Recuperó el equilibrio y, teniendo en cuenta que la distancia no era la suficiente como para coger velocidad para una embestida, decidió intentar abrasarme una segunda vez, solo que esta vez lo esquivé y desenvainé a _Innómita_ para clavársela en el cuello. Esperaba que clavar una espada procedente del Rayo Maestro de Zeus, el arma mitológica más potente que existe, le provocara una sobrecarga por la electricidad extra o algo así, pero sinceramente no veía como seguía funcionando sin ningún fallo en su sistema.

"Tendré que ser más contundente" era lo único que se me ocurría por lo que saqué la espada, la volví a convertir en una pluma y me la guardé, y di un salto para ganar distancia.

"¡Hey, Bessie, que aún no me has hecho nada! ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" de todo lo que podía hacer, molestar a un toro de varias toneladas no era ni lo más sensato, normalmente, ni lo más difícil.

Volvió a embestirme, solo que esta vez en el último instante, en lugar de cogerlo por los cuernos, lo cogí por el cuello, y use mis fuerzas para lanzarlo lo más alto que pude.

"¡KAMEHAMEHA!"2 grité mientras alzaba las manos al cielo para ver como terminé haciendo que volara hasta el lago de canoas.

"Espero que si sigue funcionando no sepa nadar" pensé

Me volví para ver la situación y noté que Tyson también había pasado las barreras y le estaba pegando una paliza a uno de los toros.

Me acerque cuando ya hubo acabado y solo atine a decirle a Percy, que también estaba ahí.

"Te lo dije"

"¿Qué hace eso aquí?"

A nuestro lado apareció Annabeth, echando humo, de lo furiosa que estaba, no lo malinterpretéis.

Antes de que pudiera regañarme más por haberme traído a un ciclope al campamento, Clarisse se nos acercó y sequitó el casco dejando a la vista que uno de sus mechones estaba echando humo.

"Dos cosas. Primera, ¿estáis bien?"

"Sí, claro. Por cierto ten cuidado, uno de tus mechones echa humo" le respondí

"Gracias" dijo mientras se lo apagaba. "Y dos. ¿Quién ha tenido la brillante idea de traerse un ciclope?" Me parecía que la mirada acusatoria iba hacia mí.

"Perdona, ¿vale? Pero le salvo la vida a Percy en el gimnasio antes de que yo llegara, y se ha encargado de uno de esos toros él sólo. No supone ningún peligro, ya sabéis que si fuera una amenaza ya lo hubiera reducido a polvo, pero no es así, creedme"

"Espera, ¿ciclope? ¿De qué estáis hablando?" Preguntó Percy.

"Sesos de alga" pensé. "Percy, fíjate bien en su cara" le indiqué

Cuando vi que se daba cuenta de que su amigo solo tenía un ojo en vez de dos, le recordé a Clarisse que tenía que ver el estado de los heridos.

"Ty…son. Eres un…"

"Cíclope" acabé por él

"Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Probablemente por esa razón no podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin techo"

"Me he perdido" declaré ya que no entendía la última parte

"Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades. Son… errores. Hijos de espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de uno en particular, la mayor parte de las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco en las calles. No sé cómo te habrás encontrado con éste, pero está claro que le caes bien. Debemos llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer" Explicó Annabeth.

"Pero el fuego… ¿Cómo…?"

"Los cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses, si mal no recuerdo; ya te lo he dicho, es inmune al fuego" le dije.

Clarisse regresó.

"Hey, si podéis echar una mano, ayudadme a llevar a los heridos a la Casa Grande e informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido"

"¿Ese no es el que está en el Tártaro castigado a no comer ni beber nada teniendo comida y bebida al alcance de la mano? Sinceramente, me parece el mayor de los castigos posibles"

"Sí, el mismo, solo que ahora también es el director de actividades"

"El director de actividades es Quirón. Además, ¿dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí" Preguntó Percy, tan confuso como yo.

"Argos fue despedido. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera vosotros, tres. Las cosas han cambiado"

"Pero Quirón lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos, ¿no?; no puede haber desaparecido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté.

"Pues… eso ha pasado" dijo mientras señalaba el árbol de Thalia.

Todos los campistas conocen la historia de ese árbol. Hace seis años, aproximadamente, Grover, Annabeth, Luke y Thalia habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo con un auténtico ejército de monstruos pisándoles los talones. Cuando los acorralaron en lo alto de la colina Thalia, la hija de Zeus, decidió hacer frente a todo el ejército ella sola para ganarles tiempo a sus amigos y que pudieran escapar, un acto de lo más noble si queréis mi opinión. Su padre, Relámpagos, como me gusta llamarle, se 'apiadó' de ella y la convirtió en un pino, lo de las comillas es porque creo que podía haber llevado a Apolo, que para algo es el dios de la medicina, para que la sanara, o simplemente haber destruido el mismo el ejército, ya que de cualquier manera estaría rompiendo las leyes antiguas de no intervenir en los asuntos mortales. El punto es que, desde entonces su espíritu había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino siempre permaneció allí, lleno de salud y vigor.

Pero ahora sus hojas eran amarillas; había un enorme montón de ellas esparcidas en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde.

Sentí como si me echaran agua procedente del Círculo Polar Ártico. Por eso los toros podían traspasar la barrera mágica del campamento.

Alguien había envenenado el árbol, y solo se me ocurría un candidato para ello.

"¡LUKE!" Grité iracundo3.

 **Nota de Autor**

1: tened en cuenta que es campeón de Hestia y que, al tener control sobre el fuego, debe ser más resistente a este de lo normal, quizás no tanto como un ciclope, pero aun así debería poder resistirlo muy fácilmente.

2: Lanza el KAMEHAMEHA hacía arriba para evitar posibles accidentes como que le dé al árbol o alguno de los campistas

3: Esta iracundo por ese rollo de 'Thalia a salvado la vida del capullo y él envenena el árbol que es lo único que queda de ella'. Yo estaría echando humo.

Primer capítulo del Mar de los Monstruos. Es posible que esta sea más larga de hacer porque, como supongo que pasa con todos los fans de Percy Jackson, esta historia siempre ha sido la que se me ha hecho más pesada de todas.

En cualquier caso, ya he vuelto, después de unas dos semanas nada más pero bueno. No prometo ningún capítulo más esta semana, pero puede que sí la siguiente. Nos vemos.


	2. Nuevo director y nuevo compañero

**Campamento Mestizo**

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido aquella extraña sensación de, tras volver de un viaje a casa, que tu habitación esta diferente? ¿Sin que le falte nada, necesariamente, que todo es distinto desde que te fuiste?

Aquella fue mi sensación al volver al Campamento Mestizo.

Quiero decir, a simple vista las cosas eran iguales, todo estaba en su sitio, la Casa Grande, la arena de combate, el rocódromo escupe-lava, los comedores, la hoguera de Hestia… Sin embargo, ahora el peligro se respiraba en el ambiente y aunque una buena pelea de vez en cuando me gustaba como al que más, la sensación de que algo iba mal no me gustaba ni un pelo; en vez de jugar al voleibol en la arena, los consejeros y los sátiros estaban almacenando armas en el cobertizo de las herramientas. En el lindero del bosque había ninfas armadas con arcos y flechas charlando inquietas, y el bosque mismo tenía un aspecto enfermizo, la hierba del prado se había vuelto de un pálido amarillo y las marcas de fuego que causaron los toros de Cólquide, Annabeth nos explico que eso eran los bichos metálicos a los que nos enfrentamos, en la ladera de la colina resaltaban como feas cicatrices.

Alguien, y estaba casi seguro de que era Luke, había desbaratado mi nuevo hogar y no estaba ni de lejos en un buen estado de ánimo. Simplemente no describo lo que querría hacerle pasar a ese traidor, porque haría que pareciera un sádico y a los dioses más crueles unos simples bromistas.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la Casa Grande, reconocí a muchas personas del verano pasado, como a Charles Beckendor o a los hermanos Stoll, pero nadie se paró a charlar. Nadie nos dio la bienvenida. Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Tyson, y no precisamente bien, pero la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas, como llevar mensajes o llevar espadas para que las afilaran. El campamento parecía una escuela militar de esas que ves en las películas, y sí he visto más de una, tengo que encontrar algo que hacer los días que no entreno.

Nada de eso parecía importarle a Tyson que estaba alucinado con todo lo que veía.

"¿Qués-eso?" preguntó asombrado.

"El establo de los pegasos. Los caballos alados" le respondió Percy.

"¿Qués-eso?"

"Emm… los baños" le respondió Hestia, quien se unió a nosotros poco después de llegar.

"¿Qués-eso?"

"Eso son las cabañas de los campistas; si no saben quién es tu padre olímpico te meten en la cabaña de Hermes, aquella marrón de allí, hasta que descubren quién es tu progenitor divino. Una vez lo descubren te ponen en el grupo de tu padre o tu madre" Le explico Hestia.

"¿Vosotros tenéis cabaña?"

"Percy y yo compartimos la cabaña 3, aquella de allí la de las piedras marinas, pero como Hestia es una diosa, supongo que dormirá en el Olimpo. Corrígeme si me equivoco"

"Normalmente duermo en la hoguera, ya que entra en mi dominio, pero también duermo en mi palacio en el Olimpo, es cierto" explico ella, a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Entonces… ¿Vosotros sois hermanos?" nos preguntó a Percy y a mí.

"No" respondió simplemente Percy.

"Pero, ¿no compartían cabaña los hermanos?" volvió a preguntar.

"Sí, pero soy un caso especial. Yo, realmente no soy un semidiós, así que como ayudé a Percy el año pasado su padre, Poseidón, me permite quedarme en su cabaña. Y eso que le pateé dos veces los huevos" comenté con una sonrisa recordando el momento.

"¿Por qué?"

"Eh"

"¿Por qué le pateaste los huevos?"

"A eso, créeme, está justificado, pero ya te lo contaré en otro momento"

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su música favorita de los años sesenta mientras preparaba el equipaje en sus alforjas, ventajas de ser medio caballo supongo. Supongo que lo recordaréis pero aun así lo repito: Quirón es un centauro. De cintura para arriba parece un tipo normal de mediana edad, con un pelo castaño rizado y una barba desaliñada; de cintura para abajo es un caballo blanco. Para pasar por humano, y no ser visto constantemente como un jinete a lomos de un caballo blanco para aquel que se deje engañar por la niebla, una capa mágica capaz de hacer que alguien vea solo aquello que pueda comprender y asimilar, comprime la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en una silla de ruedas mágica. De hecho, parece ser que se hizo pasar por el profesor de latín de Percy el año pasado, pero lo normal es que, si el techo se lo permite, se pasee en su forma de centauro.

Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco.

"¡Poni!" exclamó en una especie de arrebato. Tuve que contenerme para no darme un facepalm que me hiciera atravesar la pared.

Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido, y lo entiendo. Supongo que sería como si alguien que supiera de los orígenes de la raza saiyan me llamara gritando '¡Jango!' (no sé cómo se escribe eso, pero ya sabéis, me refiero a mono en latinoamenricano).

"¿Cómo dices?"

Annabeth corrió a abrazarlo.

"Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad?" le preguntó con voz temblorosa. Supongo que, aunque ella llego antes, la noticia le era tan nueva como para nosotros y Quirón siempre había sido como una segunda figura paterna para todos en el campamento.

Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.

"Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año. Goku, ¿te has mantenido alejado de los problemas?"

A eso solo solté un bufido.

"Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han…" empezó Percy.

"¡Despedido!" terminó el centauro con una chispa de humor negro en su mirada. "Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que había creado con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien"

"Alguien que no fuera él" refunfuñó Percy.

"¡Pero es una locura!" protestó Annabeth. "¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia!"

"Sin embargo" repuso el centauro suspirando ", algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias"

"Dudo que esto sea exclusivamente por lo del árbol, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de 'dadas las circunstancias'?" le pregunté.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de Latí-Inglés, mientras la voz de Frank Sinatra (si lo estás leyendo, cosa que dudo, ¡Hola Damián!) seguía sonando en su equipo de música.

Tyson seguía mirándolo, completamente flipado. Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero tuviera miedo de acercarse.

"¿Poni?"

Quirón lo miró con desdén.

"Estimado cíclope, soy un cen-tau-ro"

"Quirón, ¿tienes idea de quien ha envenenado el árbol?" le pregunté su opinión sobre el tema.

"No lo sé con certeza. El veneno inyectado en el árbol de Thalia procede del inframundo. Es una sustancia que, ni con todos mis años de existencia he visto nunca; tiene que proceder de un monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro"

"Bueno, entonces ya está claro quién lo ha hecho. Cro…" iba a decir Percy pero lo interrumpí.

"Primero, no digas su nombre, no es nada seguro. Segundo, lo habrá hecho alguien que esté a sus ordenes como algún monstruo o algún semidiós resentido con los dioses"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No digo que unirse a Cro… al señor de los titanes sea buena idea, pero entiendo que haya personas enfadadas con los dioses porque no les toman la importancia suficiente como para mostrar un símbolo holográfico en su frente" dije haciendo referencia tanto al momento en el que Poseidón reclamó a Percy y a la cantidad excesiva de semidioses en la cabaña de Hermes. "Pero a lo que quiero ir es a que está claro de que la culpa, probablemente, es de Luke" dije escupiendo el nombre con veneno en la voz.

"Puede" dijo Quirón. "Pero me temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni tampoco puedo curar el árbol. Solo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos…"

"A menos que, ¿qué?" Preguntó Annabeth.

Hestia parecía estar pensando en lo mismo que Quirón, pero ambos decidieron callárselo.

"Nada. Una idea estúpida"

"El tipo de ideas que me gustan" dije por lo bajo para que no me oyeran

"El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica lo suficientemente fuerte como para revertir los efectos. Pero se perdió hace siglos"

"¡Genial!" exclamé. "Simplemente tendremos que ir a buscarla, no creo que sea mucho más difícil que lo del año pasado" dije sonando, posiblemente, demasiado optimista.

Quirón cerró las alforjas y paró su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

"Goku, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a la madre de Percy que no quería que vinierais ninguno de los dos este verano, que es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que habéis venido aquí quedaos, entrenad a fondo y aprende a pelear" sobra decir que esto último lo dijo mirando a Percy "Y no salgáis de aquí" dijo con voz autoritaria.

"¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el campamento será…" protestó Percy, pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Quirón.

"Arrasado por los monstruos. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debéis dejaros llevar por una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes…

"¡Claro que será una trampa suya, pero no podemos quedarnos esperando a que nos ataquen todos los monstruos del mundo!" Exclamé. "Vale, va a ser peligroso, pero necesitamos conseguir esa fuente de poder capaz de curar el árbol de Thalia, si queremos sobrevivir a esto. No pienso dejar que este sitio sea arrasado, Quirón. A fin de cuentas es el único hogar de verdad para muchos de los que están aquí, yo entre ellos" dije con determinación.

"Y si morís en el proceso, ¿entonces qué?"

"Al menos habremos intentado salvar el campamento"

Quirón me ignoró y se dispuso a hablar con Annabeth que parecía estar al borde del llanto.

"Permanece junto a Percy, niña" le dijo. "Y mantenlo a salvo. La profecía… ¡acuérdate!"

"S-sí, lo hare"

"Hummm… ¿Te refieres por casualidad a esa profecía súper-peligrosa en la que aparezco, pero que los dioses os han prohibido que me contéis?" preguntó Percy sin recibir respuesta alguna. "Está bien. Sólo era para asegurarme" murmuró entre dientes.

"Quirón… Tú me contaste que los dioses te habían hecho inmortal sólo mientras fueses necesario para entrenar a los héroes; si te echan del campamento…" dijo Annabeth temerosa.

"Jura que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener a Percy fuera de peligro" insistió él. "Júralo por el río Estigio"

"Lo juro… por el río Estigio" dijo ella.

Entonces resonó en la lejanía un trueno sellando el pacto.

"Muy bien" dijo Quirón aliviado. "Quizás recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. Hasta entonces, iré a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto que se me ha olvidado. En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que este asunto quede resuelto… de un modo u otro"

Annabeth ahogó un sollozo y yo apreté los dientes, por lo impotente que parecía ante esta situación. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Annabeth con cierta torpeza.

"Bueno, bueno, niña, tengo que dejaros en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades. Esperemos… bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como me temo"

"¡Genial, ahora no sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por los monstruos, sino que también por quienes deben cuidar de nosotros!" dije con demasiado sarcasmo en mi voz. "De todas maneras, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió que era una buena idea traer a alguien condenado al Tártaro para que nos cuide?" pregunté molesto. Que sintiera lastima por el castigo de Tántalo no significa que quiera tenerlo cerca o dándome órdenes.

Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. Sólo cuando caí en la cuenta de que ya era la hora de reunirse en la hoguera para cenar con el resto de campistas me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

"Id ya. Me pondré en contacto con tu madre, Percy, y le contaré que estás a salvo; a estas alturas debe de estar muy preocupada. ¡Recordad mi advertencia! Corréis un grave peligro. ¡No creáis ni por un instante que el señor se los titanes se ha olvidado de vosotros" dijo el centauro centrándose en Percy y en mí.

Dicho eso, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le gritaba

"¡Poni, no te vayas!"

Tyson empezó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como Annabeth.

"Tranquilos. Todo irá bien" dije con la mayor calma que pude intentando convencerlos.

"¿Cómo puedes creer eso?" dijo Annabeth entre sollozos.

"Así es como he conseguido superar todas las adversidades que se me han puesto por delante hasta ahora, creyendo en que podía hacerlo. Vamos, tenemos que cenar"

 **Salto de línea**

El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los mirábamos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados en una columna de mármol. Annabeth seguía muy afectada, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos con el pelo rubio y ojos grises como los suyos, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que ninguno heredó el pelo negro de su madre. Annabeth no era la mayor, pero llevaba más tiempo en el campamento que cualquiera de sus hermanos, cosa que puedes deducir porque es la única que lleva un collar de cuentas con seis, una por año en el campamento, mientras que el resto tenía menos. Por ello nadie discutía su derecho a ser la primera de la fila.

Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y se le veía un corte en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso no parecía presentar señales de su enfrentamiento con los toros colquideos. Algún graciosillo, probablemente uno de los Stoll, le había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel en el que ponía '¡Muuuu!' Me acerque rápidamente, lo arranqué y volví a mi posición inicial antes de que pudiese pillarme, aunque creo que la vi mirándome extrañada.

Después de la cabaña de Ares vino la de Hefestos: seis chavales encabezados por Charles Beckendorf, un tipo grande, afroamericano, de unos quince años que tenía las manos del tamaño de un guante de béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entronados, sin duda porque se pasaba el día mirando la forja del herrero. Era un buen tipo cuando llegabas a conocerlo, pero nadie se atrevió nunca a llamarlo Charlie, Chuck o Charles, exceptuando a la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita, Silena Beauregard. Según lo que he oído es capaz de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa, si tu le dices que quieres, los materiales y le pagas te da lo que sea, desde una espada hasta un elemento decorativo para el jardín de tu casa, lo que se te ocurriera.

Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Demeter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dionisos. Llegaron también las náyades del lago de canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena de sátiros que venían del prado.

Desde que estoy aquí me han impresionado los sátiros. No solo cuando están aquí tiene que cumplir todas las órdenes que les da el señor D, sino que también en el exterior buscan semidioses para traerlos aquí y algunos incluso buscaban a un dios desaparecido hace 2000 años, aunque nadie haya vuelto vivo aún.

Después de los sátiros, cerraba la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa. Yo me había alojado en ella durante una temporada, hasta que después de volver de la búsqueda del Rayo Maestro, Poseidón me permitió quedarme en su cabaña por ayudar a Percy en la misión. Los líderes de la cabaña eran los hermanos Stoll. No eran gemelos, pero lo parecían. Nunca conseguía recordar cuál de los dos era el mayor. Ambos eran altos y flacos, y lucían una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubrían los ojos; la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo la llevaban por fuera de unos shorts holgados, y tenían unos rasgos de elfo comunes a todos los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un brillo en los ojos como si estuvieran planeando ponerte un petardo en la camisa.

Cuando acabo el desfile, entramos con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guiamos entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotros.

"¿Quién ha invitado a… eso?" dijo alguien de la mesa de Apolo.

Como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, Percy, Hestia y yo lanzamos una mirada fulminante en esa dirección pero no conseguimos advertir quien dijo eso.

Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras:

"Vaya, vaya, pero si son Peter Johnson y Sun Wukong… lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio"

Percy apretó los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me adelanté.

"Nuestros nombres son Son Goku y Percy Jackson, señor D" 'y usted lo sabe' me faltó añadir.

Él dio un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Diet.

"Sí, bueno, como decís ahora los jóvenes, lo que sea"

"Imbécil" era una de las muchas palabras que se me ocurrían para describir a ese dios.

Llevaba una camisa hawaiana atigrada, un short de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con calcetines negros. Con su panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parecía el típico turista de Las Vegas que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche. Detrás de él, un sátiro nervioso se afanaba en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una en una.

El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dionisos. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del campamento para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por perseguir a una ninfa que estaba fuera de los límites o algo así.

A su lado, donde suele sentarse Quirón, o mantenerse en pie cuando no va en silla de ruedas, estaba quien supuse que sería Tántalo: era un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un mono naranja de presidiario raído. El número sobre su bolsillo era el 0001. Bajo los ojos tenía bolsas azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Nos miró fijamente. Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento; todo al mismo tiempo.

"A estos dos tienes que vigilarlos. Son el hijo de Poseidón y el otherworlder1, ya sabes" dijo Dionisos.

"¡Ah! Esos"

Por el tono de su voz parecía que ya le hubieran hablado bastante de nosotros, y probablemente nada bueno.

"Yo soy Tántalo" dijo él con una fría sonrisa. "En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta que el señor Dionisos decida otra cosa. En cuanto a vosotros dos, Perseus Jackson, Son Goku, espero que os abstengáis de causar más problemas"

"¿Problemas?" preguntó Percy.

El dios del vino chasqueó los dedos y apareció sobre la mesa un periódico, el _New York Post_ de ese día. En la portada aparecía una foto de Percy, sacada de su anuario de la Escuela Meriwether. El titular era algo del estilo "Alumno incendia gimnasio", realmente no me paré a leerlo.

"Sí, problemas" dijo Tántalo con aire satisfecho. "Causasteis un montón el verano pasado, según tengo entendido"

"Y seguro que no le prestas atención a la parte de que lo hicimos para evitar una guerra entre los dioses, ¿verdad?" dije sin poder contenerme

Me miró furioso pero se le pasó cuando un sátiro puso delante suya un plato de asado. El nuevo director de actividades se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:

"Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete"

La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumeante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, temiendo que la copa se escapase, supongo.

"Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo" le dijo Dionisos con un extraño brillo en los ojos. "Tal vez ahora funcione"

Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero esta se movió sola lo justo para que no llegara a cogerla. Se derramaron unas cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran de mercurio. Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado. Cogió un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente a las ascuas del brasero.

"¡Maldita sea!" refunfuño el maldito.

"Vaya" dijo Dionisos con falsa compasión. "Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, compañero, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano"

"Tarde o temprano…" repitió Tántalo entre dientes mientras miraba con anhelo la Coca-Cola Diet del dios del vino. "¿Te haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años?"

"Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos del Castigo. El que está en un lago con un árbol frutal al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber" dijo Percy, recordando lo que dije antes.

Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Eres un alumno aplicado, ¿eh,chaval?"

"Ya es malo no poder beber ni comer. No poder hacerlo teniendo comida y bebida donde puedes alcanzarla es aún peor. ¿Qué hizo en vida para merecer tal castigo?" Pregunté curioso.

El entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando advertirme.

"Voy a estar vigilándoos. No quiero problemas en mi campamento" dijo Tántalo.

"Su campamento ya tiene problemas… señor" respondió Percy.

"Venga, ve a sentarte, Johnson. Creo que vuestra mesa es aquella en la que no quiere sentarse nadie" dijo suspirando Dionisos

Sinceramente me dierón muchas ganas de hacerle volar unos cuantos metros de un puñetazo, y sé que me hubiera hecho sentir mejor después del día que llevaba, pero también sabía que no me convenía en lo más mínimo, pero no lo hice.

"Vamos, Tyson" dijo Percy.

"No, no. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer con esto" intervino Tántalo.

"¿Que tal darle las gracias? Si no fuera por él hoy hubieran muerto semidioses en la pelea contra los toros de Colquide. Os ha salvado a todos, la patrulla fronteriza estaba muy ocupada con uno de los toros, y yo con otro, si Tyson no hubiera machacado al tercero, el campamento ahora mismo estaría en llamas"

"Sí" suspiró Tántalo. "Hubiera sido una verdadera lástima…"

Dionisos reprimió una risita.

"Déjanos solos para que podamos decidir el destino de esta criatura"

En ese momento me quedé con las ganas de saber qué pasaría si matabas a un prisionero del Tártaro. Tyson miró a Percy muy asustado, pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos desobedecer una orden directa de los directores del campamento. Al menos, abiertamente.

"Volveré luego, grandullón" le prometió Percy. "No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un buen lugar para dormir esta noche"

Tyson asintió.

"Te creo. Eres mi amigo"

Nos fuimos pesadamente hasta la mesa de Poseidón, seguidos por mi matrona, que intentaba influenciarme con su aura divina para que estuviera más calmado, pero no le resultaba fácil. En un solo día me había intentado matar un toro gigante, mi nuevo mentor se había marchado y me aconsejaba que no hiciera nada para salvar mi nuevo hogar, además de que tratar con el nuevo director de actividades y con Dionisos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a mejorar mi ánimo. Una ninfa nos trajo a la mesa unas cuantas pizzas olímpicas de oliva y pepperoni, pero no tenía tanta hambre como de costumbre, cosa que cualquiera que me conociera encontraría preocupante ya que comía calmado en vez de enterrar mi cara en el plato hasta dejarlo limpio.

No me sentía exactamente agradecido, pero aun así fui al brasero y, como se acostubra a hacer en las comidas en el campamento, eché una parte de mi comida como ofrenda a los dioses. Un trozo a Hestia, uno a Artemisa, uno a Poseidón y uno a Hades, que quieres que te diga, el último me pareció un buen tipo cuando lo conocí. A todos, menos a Hestia, les pedí que a ser posible enviaran algo de ayuda al campamento.

Volvimos a nuestro sitio. No creía que las cosas pudieran ir a peor, pero entonces Tántalo ordenó a un sátiro que hiciera sonar la caracola para llamar la atención y anunciarnos algo.

"Sí, bueno" dijo cuando acabaron las conversaciones. "¡Otra comida estupenda! O eso me dicen"

Mientras hablaba, aproximó lentamente la mano a su plato, que le habían rellenado, como si la comida no fuera a darse cuenta. Pero lo hizo y, en cuanto estuvo a diez centímetros, salió disparada por la mesa. Si no fuera porque me caía mal lo hubiera intentado ayudar a comer.

"En mi primer día de mando" prosiguió, "quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos"

Dionisos aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo. Tyson seguía de pie ante la mesa principal con aire incómodo, pero cada vez que trataba de escaparse, Tántalo lo obligaba a permanecer allí, a la vista de todos.

"¡Y ahora, algunos cambios!" dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa torcida a los campistas. "¡Vamos a reinstauras las carreras de carros!"

Un murmullo de excitación, miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas.

"Ya sé" Prosiguió alzando la voz "que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos"

"¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones!" gritó alguien de la cabaña de Apolo.

"¡Sí, sí! Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidiréis conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. ¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar las inscripciones! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días, os liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que podáis preparar los carros y elegir a los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes.

Hubo un estallido de conversaciones emocionadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de establos? ¿Hablaba en serio?

Sin embargo había algo que me preocupaba, y no parecía que fuera el único.

"¡Pero señor!" dijo Clarisse. Parecía nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa de Ares. "¿Qué pasará con los turnos de patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros…"

"Ah, la heroína del día" exclamó Tántalo. "¡La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de bronce sin ayuda de nadie!"

Me dieron ganas de soltar un bufido ante eso pero simplemente me quedé tranquilo. Clarisse, sin embargo, parpadeó y se ruborizó por el alago.

"Bueno, yo no lo he hecho sola…"

"Y modesta además" Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡No hay que preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad?"

"Pero el árbol…"

"Y ahora" dijo Tántalo, mientras varios compañeros de Clarisse tiraban de ella para que volviera a sentarse, "antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy Jackson y Son Goku han creído conveniente, por algún motivo, traer esto al campamento" dijo mientras señalaba con la mano a Tyson.

Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos nos miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas de comprobar si Tántalo podría hacer gárgaras con el río Estigio.

"Ahora bien, los cíclopes son conocidos por ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una capacidad cerebral bastante reducida. En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas, pero… ¿quién sabe? Quizás este cíclope no sea tan horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, necesitamos un lugar en el que dejarlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían nerviosos. ¿Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes?"

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor experimentaron un repentino interés en los dibujos del mantel. Aunque quería, no podía culparlos. La cabaña de Hermes siempre estaba llena hasta los topes. Ni de broma Tyson con sus dos metros de alto podía caber en la cabaña.

"¿Quizás en las fraguas?" Sugirió Beckendorf. "A fin de cuentas también son conocidos por ser inmunes al fuego y trabajar bien los meta…"

En ese momento todo el mundo ahogó un grito, y no era para menos. En la frente de Tyson apareció un tridente verde holográfico, la señal de que Poseidón lo reclamaba como su hijo.

En ese momento, en vez de reverenciarlo como hicieron con Percy el año pasado, todos, menos Clarisse, Hestia, Annabeth, yo y unos pocos amigos más, siguieron el ejemplo de Tántalo quien estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Bueno! Creo que ahora sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría incluso que tiene un aire de familia!"

Tyson no pareció darse cuenta de las carcajadas de gran parte del campamento mientras trataba de quitarse el tridente flotante de la cabeza a base de golpes. Era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la gente.

"Vamos, grandullón" dije mientras me acercaba a Tyson. "Deja que te muestre la cabaña tres. A partir de ahora dormirás en ella con Percy y conmigo"

 **Nota de Autor**

1: Es como se refieren a Gohan los dioses en los fanfics de LordCaldrin45. Significa algo así como 'de otro mundo'

Segundo capítulo finiquitado.

Respondiendo al comentario de Alex Sosa, ya que creo que esto puede ser de interés, en realidad no tenía pensado poner a Goku con más de dos chicas como pareja, pero sí que podría más adelante ponerlo con más chicas. Ahora, no puedo prometer con seguridad que lo vaya a hacer o no, lo único que puedo prometer es que una de esas chicas no será Annabeth, simplemente porque es la pareja de Percy y solo los separaría si tuviera otra chica con la que ponerlo, y la única otra pareja que me gusta para el Hijo de Poseidón, ya tengo planeado que sea novia del saiyan.


	3. Pajaros demoníacos

**Campamento Mestizo**

Los siguientes días parecía que Tántalo había conseguido su propósito de torturarnos, o a Percy al menos.

Entiendo el que Percy estuviera incomodo con el hecho de que tuviera un hermano de un solo ojo, que pasara de ser 'Percy Jackson, el tío guay que salvo al mundo' a ser 'Percy Jackson, el pobre pringado que tiene un monstruo por hermano'

Lo único que me molestaba de esta situación es lo estúpido que está siendo Percy. Repito que entiendo que esté molesto, pero no por eso tiene derecho a cada minuto que Tyson no está cerca intente convencer a los campistas de que no están tan emparentados.

Annabeth intentó hacerlo sentir mejor diciendo que hicieran un carro para distraerse de los problemas del campamento. Intentaron que me uniera, pero sinceramente prefería pensar dónde podía estar esa fuente de energía mística capaz de curar el árbol de Thalia, además de que no iba a ser partícipe en ningún espectáculo que entretenga a Tántalo.

"Hola, Goku, ¿Qué haces?" me preguntó Hestia mientras pensaba en eso en el lago de canoas.

"Pensar en dónde podría estar lo único que puede curar el árbol. Esta no será una de esas cosas en la que no me puedes ayudar por ser una diosa y no poder interferir, ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento, pero este es uno de esos casos. Además, debéis proteger el campamento"

"Ya lo sé, pero la mejor manera de proteger el campamento es encontrando eso. ¿No puedes decirme al menos qué es?"

"Me gustaría, créeme, pero ahora que eres mi Campeón no puedo ayudarte tanto como me gustaría" dijo apenada

"No te preocupes" dije sonriendo mientras invocaba un poco de comida, ventaja de ser su Campeón. "Con este truco y con el hecho de que también puedo crearme ropa, créeme que me has ayudado muchísimo. Y quién sabe, con suerte descubra pronto que es lo que busco"

"Ya sé que el campamento está en peligro pero, ¿por qué te centras tanto en salvar el árbol? No lo malinterpretes, pero por lo que contaste de que provienes de una raza guerrera, ¿no deberías estar encantado con la idea de poder luchar con cientos de monstruos?"

"No es solo evitar que los monstruos arrasen el campamento es…. una esperanza"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo puedo detectar la energía de algunos seres vivos, entre ellos el árbol de Thalia. Por lo que tengo entendido el árbol se nutre en cierta manera de la fuerza vital de Thalia y creo que es posible que, si esa fuente de energía es lo suficientemente potente, no solo cure el árbol sino también que 'reviva' a la propia Thalia. Sé que las posibilidades son bajas, pero veo que es la única manera de conocerla, además de que nos salvo a todos hace seis años y ese árbol es lo único que queda de ella. Es su legado. No puedo permitir que sea destruido, sería como si dejáramos que muriera otra vez"

"Tienes razón. Deberías conseguir una misión para buscarlo. En cuanto descubras que buscas claro"

"¿Cómo podré descubrirlo si no me lo dices?"

"Bueno, siempre puedes buscar información sobre objetos curativos o esperar a que en un sueño te lo muestren o confiar en que Annabeth lo descubra pronto. Después tendrás que saber dónde buscar"

En ese momento resonó en mi cabeza lo que dijeron la Hermanas Grises "La posición que buscáis….30, 31, 75 y 12"

"¿Coordenadas?" Pensé.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Se está haciendo tarde y después de haber estado entrenando debería darme una ducha. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿vale?"

"Claro, hasta luego" dijo mientras se marchaba, aunque no parecía del todo contenta.

 **Salto de línea**

Durante los dos siguientes días intenté alejar mi mente del asunto del árbol. Estuve entrenando unas cuantas horas al día, dando sugerencias a Percy y Tyson sobre su carro, al final Percy se peleó con Annabeth y no iban a hacer el carro juntos, una lástima teniendo en cuenta que contando con un hijo del padre de los caballos y una hija de la creadora de los carros ese deporte debería haber sido pan comido para ellos.

Durante las lecciones de montar en pegaso que le daba Silena a Percy, sugerí en más de una ocasión que echáramos alguna carrera sobretodo porque lo veía tranquilo a los lomos del pegaso, algo lógico ya que en parte son creación de su padre. Era una lástima, sin embargo que Tyson no pudiera unirse. El quería montar en un 'poni gallina' como los llamaba, pero no hacía falta comunicarse con ellos para saber que le tenían miedo, lo que desembocaba en que el grandullón acababa llorando.

El único campista que lo trataba realmente bien era Beckendorf, que se lo llevaba a la forja a enseñarle a trabajar el metal. Decía que pronto estaría creando objetos mágicos sin problemas.

Normalmente, cuando Percy iba a entrenar en la arena, prefería quedarme mirando, viendo como hacía morder el polvo con suma facilidad a los hijos de Apolo y como luchaba de igual a igual con Clarisse y otros hijos de Ares. En esos momentos me daba cuenta de que, aunque mis entrenamientos con él no eran muy intensivos sí que daban resultado. Al final siempre terminaba luchando con él, permitiéndole usar sus poderes para que el hecho de que estuviera cansado no supusiera una gran desventaja. Al final acababa ganando, pero veía que cada vez era un poco más rápido y hábil en sus ataques.

Sinceramente no le veía el sentido a asistir a unas clases de tiro con arco. Vale, me ayudaría a mejorar mi puntería con el arco, pero no tenía ninguna lógica para mí disparar unas flechas cuando puedo generar esferas de energía lo suficientemente potentes como para derribar un edificio, y me quedo corto, además de que como ya no estaba Quirón sabía que no sería lo mismo. Por ello solo acudía por si hacía falta impedir que una de las flechas extraviadas de Percy hirieran a alguien por accidente. En las clases de artes y oficios intenté hacer un busto del maestro Muten Roshi, pero no salió demasiado bien. Ahí me di cuenta de que yo era más de romper cosas en vez de hacerlas. Por las tardes participábamos en la patrulla fronteriza, que aunque Tántalo insistía en que no hacía falta preocuparse por la protección, mantuvimos en secreto algunos campistas, entre ellos claro, Percy, Clarisse y yo. Hay tuvimos mala o buena suerte, depende de cómo lo mires. Buena porque no apareció ningún monstruo y, por tanto, no teníamos que preocuparnos por la seguridad del grupo, pero mala porque así no tenía ningún objetivo al que atacar imaginándome que era Tántalo, el señor D o Luke.

 **Salto de línea**

Por las noches tenía sueños, a veces sobre mi corta estancia en mi planeta natal, otras de batallas que libró mi padre, pero nada demasiado claro. En un par de ocasiones soñé con Grover, quien era perseguido por una criatura grande de aspecto humanoide, aunque no puedo asegurarlo porque era bastante borrosa. Grover estaba muy asustado y balbuceaba cosas como 'Es aquí' o 'Le gustan las ovejas' cosa que explicaba, en parte al menos, el olor del monstruo a lana mojada y carne podrida, con ese tufo que despedían los monstruos a… supongo que lo que más se le acerca es una mofeta que se alimenta exclusivamente de comida mexicana.

La noche antes de la carrera, Percy y Tyson terminaron su carro. Debo reconocer que tenía buena pinta. Tyson había hecho las partes de metal en la forja de la armería, y Percy y yo lijamos la madera y montamos todo. Era azul y blanco, con algunos toques dorados envolviendo unos dibujos de olas a ambos lados y un tridente con rayos a su alrededor en la parte delantera.

Cuando íbamos a acostarnos Tyson preguntó a Percy:

"¿Estas enfadado?"

"No, no estoy enfadado"

El grandullón se echó en su litera y permaneció callado en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el colchón y cuando se cubría con la colcha, dejaba sus pies al aire.

"Soy un monstruo"

"Puede, pero eso no significa nada. Quiero decir, yo pertenezco a una raza conquistadora de planetas completamente despiadada y aquí me ves, protegiendo a quienes me importa. Al final eso es lo único que tiene que hacer alguien, sea lo que sea" dije

"Sí, seré un buen monstruo y no tendréis que enfadaros"

"Es sólo… que nunca había tenido un hermanastro. Es una experiencia muy diferente para mí; además, estoy preocupado por el campamento y Grover, otro amigo mío, es muy probable que corra peligro. Siento que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué"

"Percy" le llamé en voz baja "Tyson ya se ha dormido y tu también deberías hacerlo. Necesitas energía para la carrera de mañana" él permaneció en silencio. "Tranquilo, en cuanto podamos salimos de aquí y buscamos el antídoto para el árbol y a Grover"

"Pero cómo lo encontraremos. No sabemos dónde puede estar"

"Las Hermanas Grises ya nos dijeron cual era la posición que buscamos. Sí hablamos con Annabeth, a lo mejor nos ayuda a descubrir qué es lo que buscamos y lo que significan esos números. Pero seguiremos con esto mañana, ahora duerme bien, ¿vale?"

"Lo intentaré. Buenas noches"

 **Pov Percy**

En mi sueño Grover llevaba un vestido de novia.

No le quedaba muy bien; era demasiado largo y tenía el dobladillo salpicado de barro seco, el escote se le escurría por los hombros y un velo hecho jirones le cubría la cara.

Estaba de pie en una cueva húmeda, iluminada únicamente por antorchas. Había un catre en un rincón y un telar anticuado al otro, con un trozo de tela blanca a medio tejer en el bastidor. Me miraba fijamente como si yo fuera el programa de televisión que había estado esperando.

"¡Gracias a los dioses! ¿Me oyes?"

El yo dormido estuvo un poco empanado a la hora de responder. Seguí mirando alrededor y registrándolo todo: el techo de estalactitas, aquel hedor a ovejas y cabras, los gruñidos, gemidos y balidos que parecían resonar tras una roca del tamaño de un frigorífico que bloqueaba la única salida, como si más allá hubiese una caverna aún más grande.

"¿Percy?" Grover llamó mi atención. "Por favor, no tengo fuerza para proyectarme mejor. ¡Tienes que oírme!" dijo prácticamente suplicando.

"Perdona, estaba observando la zona, pero sí, te escucho. ¿Qué ocurre, Grover?"

Una voz monstruosa bramó detrás de la roca:

"¡Ricura! ¿Ya has terminado?"

Grover dio un paso atrás.

"¡Aún no, cariñito!" dijo Grover intentando poner voz femenina. "¡Unos pocos días más!"

"¡Pero…! ¿No han pasado ya las dos semanas?"

"N-no, cariñito. Sólo cinco días. O sea que faltan doce más"

El monstruo permaneció en silencio, probablemente intentando hacer el cálculo. Debía de ser peor que yo con las matemáticas, porque acabó respondiendo:

"¡Esta bien, pero date prisa! Quiero VEEEEER lo que llevas tras ese velo, ¡je, je, je!"

Grover se volvió hacia mí.

"¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No queda tiempo! Estoy atrapado en esta cueva. En una isla en medio del mar"

"¿Dónde?"

"No lo sé exactamente. Fui a Florida y doblé a la izquierda"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…?"

"¡Es una trampa! Ésa es la razón por la que ningún sátiro haya regresado nunca de la búsqueda. ¡Él es un pastor, Percy! Y tiene eso en su poder. ¡Su magia natural es tan poderosa que huele exactamente igual que el gran dios Pan! Los sátiros vienen aquí creyendo que han encontrado a Pan y acaban atrapados y devorados por Polifemo"

"¿Poli… qué?"

"¡El cíclope! Casi logré escapar. Recorrí todo el camino hasta St. Augustine"

"Pero él te siguió. Y te atrapó en una boutique de vestidos de novia"

"Exacto. Mi primera conexión por empatía debió de funcionar después de todo. Y mira, ese vestido de boda es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida. Él cree que huelo bien, pero yo le dije que era un perfume con fragancia de cabra" supongo que eso era una verdad a medias, ya que es medio cabra. "Por suerte, no ve demasiado; aún tiene el ojo medio cegado desde la última vez que se lo sacaron, pero pronto descubrirá lo que soy. Me ha dado sólo dos semanas para que termine la cola del vestido. ¡Y cada vez está más impaciente!"

"¡Espera un momento! El cíclope cree que eres…"

"¡Sí! ¡Cree que soy una cíclope y quiere casarse conmigo!"

En otras circunstancias habría estado rodando por el suelo por la risa, pero el tono de Grover era serio y temblaba de miedo. A lo mejor me llevo una cámara para echarle una foto.

"¡Iré a rescatarte! ¿Dónde estás?"

"En el Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto"

"¿El mar de qué?"

"¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No sé exactamente dónde! Y escucha, Percy, de verdad que lo siento, pero esta conexión por empatía… Bueno, no tenía alternativa. Nuestras emociones están ahora conectadas. Y si yo muero…"

"No me lo digas: Yo también moriré"

"En el mejor de los casos te quedaras en un estado vegetativo durante algunos años. Pero, eh… sería todo mucho mejor si me sacaras de aquí"

"¡Ricura! ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Y hay deliciosa carne de cordero!" bramó el monstruo.

"Tengo que irme" lloriqueó Grover. "¡Date prisa!"

"¡Espera! Has dicho que él tiene 'eso'… ¿qué es 'eso'?"

La voz de Grover ya se estaba apagando.

"¡Dulces sueños! ¡No me dejes morir!"

El sueño se desvaneció y yo me desperté con un sobresalto. Era plena madrugada. Goku seguía durmiendo como un tronco, mientras Tyson me miraba preocupado con su único ojo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me preguntó

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al oír su voz. Sonaba prácticamente igual a la del monstruo de mi sueño.

 **Salto de línea**

La mañana de la carrera hacía calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se deslizaba pegada al suelo como vapor de sauna. En los árboles se habían posado miles de pájaros: gruesas palomas blancas y grises, aunque no emitían el arrullo típico de su especie, sino una especie de arrulló metálico que recordaba al sonar de un submarino.

La pista de la carrera había sido trazada en un prado de hierba situado entre el campo de tiro y los bosques. La cabaña de Hefestos había utilizado los toros de bronce, menos al que Goku mandó al lago, para aplanar una pista oval en cuestión de minutos.

Había gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y los campistas que no participaban. El señor D no apareció ya que nunca se despertaba antes de las 10:00.

"Mira Percy, quiero ayudarte con lo de Grover, y lo haré, pero creo que deberías contárselo también a Annabeth" me dijo Goku después de contarle mi último sueño.

"No creo que me escuche. Todavía parece estar enfadada" le respondí.

"Eso no lo sabes. Además, ella es amiga de Grover también. Dime que soy un ignorante, pero creo que podrá dejar su enfado a un lado si eso implica salvarlo"

"No sé…"

"Da igual si es antes o después de la carrera, pero prométeme que se lo dirás"

"De acuerdo"

"Genial. Mucha suerte con la carrera. Os animaré desde las gradas" dijo mientras se marchaba.

"¡Muy bien!" anunció Tántalo mientras los equipos empezaban a congregarse en la pista. Una náyade le había traído un gran plato de pasteles de hojaldre y, mientras hablaba, su mano perseguía un palo de nata y chocolate por la mesa de los jueces. "Ya conocéis las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. ¡Pero tratad de no matar a nadie!" Tántalo nos sonrió como si fuéramos unos chicos traviesos. "Cualquier muerte tendrá un castigo severo. ¡Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento! ¡Y ahora, a los carros!"

Beckendorf se dirigió a la pista. Su carro era un prototipo hecho de hierro y bronce, incluidos los caballos, que eran autómatas mágicos como los toros de Cólquide. No dudaba en lo más mínimo que aquel carro albergaba toda clase de trampas mecánicas y más prestaciones que un Maserati con todos sus complementos.

Del carro de Clarisse tiraban dos horripilantes caballos esqueléticos. La hija de Ares subió con jabalina, bolas con púas, abrojos metálicos, de esos que siempre caen con la punta hacia arriba, y otro montón de cacharros de los que esperaba no ser objetivo.

El carro de Apolo, elegante y en perfecto estado, era todo de oro y lo tiraban dos hermosos caballos palominos de pelaje dorado, con la cola y la crin blanca. Su guerrero estaba armado con un arco, y aunque prometió no lanzar flechas normales, no estaba precisamente tranquilo.

El carro de Hermes era verde y tenía un aire anticuado, como si no hubiese salido del garaje en años. No parecía tener nada de especial, pero lo manejaban los hermanos Stoll y me ponía a temblar solo de pensar en las jugarretas que tendrían preparadas.

Quedaban dos carros: el de Annabeth y el mío.

Decidí hacer caso del consejo de Goku y, antes de empezar la carrera, me acerqué a ella y empecé a contarle mi sueño. Pareció animarse cuando mencioné a Grover, pero en cuanto le expliqué lo que me había dicho, volvió a mostrarse distante y desconfiada.

"Lo que quieres es distraerme" decidió al fin.

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡Ya, claro! Como si Grover tuviese que ir a tropezar con lo único que podría salvar al campamento"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté realmente confundido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco sin creerme.

"Vuelve a tu carro, Percy"

"No me lo he inventado. Grover corre peligro, Annabeth"

Ella vaciló, debatiéndose entre si debía confiar en mí o no. Pese a nuestras peleas ocasionales, juntos habíamos superado muchas cosas. Y sé que Goku tenía razón al decir que ella querría ayudar a Grover.

"Percy, una conexión por empatía es muy difícil de establecer. Quiero decir que lo más `probable es que estuvieras soñando"

"Sabes perfectamente que en nuestro caso los sueños nunca son solo sueños. Si sigues sin creerme estoy dispuesto a consultar al Oráculo2

Ella frunció el ceño.

El verano pasado, antes de emprender la búsqueda para encontrar el rayo maestro, visité al extraño espíritu que vivía en el ático de la Casa Grande y me hizo una profecía que se cumplió de manera imprevisible. Aquella cabeza me había dejado con la cabeza rallada durante varios meses. Annabeth sabía que ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza volver a consultar al Oráculo si no fuese en serio.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la caracola.

"¡Competidores!" gritó Tántalo. "¡A vuestros puestos!"

"Hablaremos después…"

"Sí, en cuanto gane la carrera" respondí mientras me marchaba a mi carro.

En el corto trayecto me di cuenta que las palomas se habían multiplicado y que por algún motivo Goku las miraba casi nervioso. El hecho de que él fuera el único que parecía prestarles atención me puso más nervioso; sus picos brillaban de un modo extraño y sus ojos relucían más de lo normal.

Tyson tenía problemas para controlar a los caballos. Tuve que hablar un buen rato con ellos para calmarlos.

¡Es un monstruo, señor! se quejaban

Es hijo de Poseidón les dije. Igual que… bueno, igual que yo

¡No! insistían ¡Monstruo! ¡Devorador de caballos! ¡No es de fiar!

Os daré terrones de azúcar al acabar la carrera les prometí

¿Terrones de azúcar preguntaron esperanzados, como si no acabaran de creérselo.

Terrones enormes. Y manzanas. ¿Ya os había dicho lo de las manzanas?

Así que me dejaron ponerles las riendas y los arreos. También hice una nota mental de que si quería que algún equino hiciera algo por mí sin rechistar tenía que prometerle comida.

Por si nunca habési visto un carro griego, debéis sabr que es un vehículo diseñado exclusivamente para la velocidad, pero no para la seguridad o la comodidad. Básicamente, viene a ser una canastilla de madera abierta por detrás y montada sobre un eje con dos ruedas. El auriga permanece de pie en todo momento, y os aseguro que se nota hasta l último bache. La canastilla es de una madera tan ligera, que si uno pierde el control en una de las curvas de los extremos de la pista, lo más seguro es que vuelque y acabe aplastado por su carro. Es una carrera mucho más rápida que las de monopatín a las que estoy acostumbrado.

Tomé las riendas y llevé el carro hasta la línea de salida. A Tyson le di una estaca de tres metros y le encomendé que alejara a los rivales que se nos acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier proyectil que nos enviaran.

"No golpear a los ponis con el palo" insistía él

"No" dije estando de acuerdo. "Y tampoco a la gente, si puedes evitarlo. Vamos a correr jugando limpio. Tú limítate a evitarme distracciones para que pueda conducir"

"¡Venceremos!" dijo sonriendo abiertamente, creyendo totalmente en nuestras posibilidades.

'Vamos a perder seguro' pensé yo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Quería demostrar a los demás que Tyson, en realidad, es un buen tipo, que no me avergonzaba que me vieran con él en público, que no me habían afectado todos sus comentarios chistes y apodos.

Mientras los carros se alineaban, en el bosque se iban reuniendo más palomas con los ojos relucientes. Chillaban tanto que los campistas de la tribuna empezaban a mirar nerviosamente los árboles, que temblaban bajo el peso de tantos pájaros. Tántalo no parecía preocupado, quizás porque en realidad ya estaba muerto, pero tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír ante aquel bullicio.

"¡Aurigas! ¡A sus marcas!" gritó

Hizo un movimiento con su mano y dio la señal de partida. Los carros cobraron vida con gran estruendo. Los cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y en vítores.

Casi inmediatamente se oyó un estrépito muy chungo. Miré atrás justo a tiempo para ver cómo volcaba el carro de Apolo; el de Hermes lo había embestido, si fue sin querer o no es algo que no sé. Sus ocupantes habían saltado, pero los palominos, aterrorizados, siguieron arrastrando el carro de oro y cruzando la pista en diagonal. Travis y Connor Stoll se regocijaron de su buena suerte. Pero no les duró mucho, porque más pronto que tarde, los caballos de Apolo chocaron con los suyos y su carro también volcó, dejando en medio del polvo un montón de madera astillada y cuatro caballos encabritados.

Dos carros fuera de combate en los primeros metros. Al ver la sonrisa de Goku desde las gradas, sabía que ambos disfrutábamos como unos enanos con este deporte.

Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Íbamos a buen ritmo, por delante del carro de Clarisse, aunque el de Annabeth nos llevaba una clara ventaja, dando ya la vuelta al primer poste, mientras su copiloto nos sonreía sarcástico y nos decía adiós con la mano:

"¡Nos vemos chavales!"

El carro de Hefestos también empezaba a adelantarnos.

Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro.

"¡Perdona, Percy, no es nada personal!" chilló.

Tres bolas con cadenas salieron disparadas hacia nuestras ruedas. Nos habría dejado sin ruedas de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de Tyson, que las desvió con un rápido golpe con su estaca. Como bonus, le dio un buen empujón al carro de Beckendorf y lo mandó dando tumbos de lado mientras nos alejábamos.

"¡Buen trabajo, Tyson!" grité.

"¡Pájaros!" exclamó él.

"¿Qué?"

Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos o veíamos algo, pero Tyson señaló hacia el bosque y vi lo que le inquietaba. Las palomas habían alzado el vuelo y descendían a toda velocidad, como un enorme tornado, directamente hacia la pista.

'Nada serio' me aseguré. 'No son más que palomas'

Intenté concentrarme en la carrera.

Hicimos el primer giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos a sólo tres metros del carro de Annabeth. Si conseguía acercarme un poco más, Tyson podría usar su estaca…

El copiloto del carro de Atenea ya no se reía. Sacó una jabalina de la colección que llevaba y me apuntó al pecho. Iba a lanzármela cuando se produjo un gran griterío.

Miles de palomas se lanzaban en tromba contra los espectadores de las gradas y los demás carros. Beckendorf estaba totalmente rodeado. Su guerrero intentaba ahuyentarlas a manotazos, pero no veía nada. El carro viró, se salió de la pista y corrió por los campos de fresas con sus caballos mecánicos echando humo.

En el carro de Ares, Clarisse dio órdenes a gritos a su guerrero, que cubrió de inmediato la canastilla con una malla de camuflaje. Los pájaros se arremolinaron alrededor picoteando y arañando las manos del tipo, que trataba de mantener la malla en su sitio. Clarisse se limitó a apretar los dientes y siguió conduciendo. Sus caballos esqueléticos parecían inmunes a la distracción. Las palomas picoteaban inútilmente sus cuencas oculares vacías y atravesaban volando su caja torácica, pero los corceles continuaban galopando como si nada.

Los espectadores no tenían tanta suerte. Los pájaros acometían contra cualquier trozo de carne a la vista y sembraban el pánico por todas partes. Goku era el único que podía evitar los picotazos y parecía que intentaba llamar su atención para que dejaran en paz a los demás. Ahora que estaban más cerca, resultaba evidente que no eran palomas normales y corrientes; estas tenían unos ojos pequeños y redondos que brillaban de un modo maligno y sus picos eran de bronce, a juzgar por los gritos de los campistas, muy afilado.

"¡Pájaros del Estínfalo!" gritó Annabeth. Redujo la velocidad de su carro y lo puso junto al mío. "¡Si no logramos ahuyentarlos, picotearan a todo el mundo hasta los huesos!"

"Y dudo que Goku pueda ocuparse solo con todos los campistas cerca" estuve de acuerdo en que teníamos que interferir. "Tyson, debemos dar la vuelta"

"¿Vamos en la dirección equivocada?" preguntó confuso.

"Eso siempre" dije con un gruñido, y dirigí el carro hacia las tribunas.

Annabeth corría a mi lado.

"¡Héroes, a las armas!" gritó. Pero nadie pareció oírla entre tanto quejido y los rechinantes graznidos.

Mantuve las riendas en una mano y logré sacar a _Anaklusmos_ justo cuando una bandada de pájaros se abalanzaba sobre mi rostro, abriendo y cerrando sus picos metálicos. Los acuchillé con violentos mandobles y se disolvieron en una explosión de polvo y plumas. Pero aún con los que ya había destrozado Goku seguían quedando miles. Uno de ellos me picó el trasero, y poco me falto para salirme del carro de un salto.

Annabeth no parecía tener mejor suerte. Cuanto más cerca estábamos de las tribunas, más densa era la nube de pájaros que nos rodeaba.

Algunos campistas trataban de contraatacar y los campistas de Atenea reclamaban sus escudos. Los arqueros de la cabaña de Apolo habían sacado sus arcos y sus flechas, dispuestos a acabar con aquella plumífera amenaza pero con tantos campistas en medio era peligroso disparar.

"¡Son demasiados! Y no podré mantenerme así eternamente" gritó Goku entre el bullicio, moviéndose a velocidades tan altas que parecía estar en más de un sitio al mismo tiempo. "Buscad algo que haga un ruido muy desagradable. Así es como Bíceps de Bronce1 se libró de ellos"

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron de golpe.

"Percy… ¡la colección de Quirón!"

"Buena idea. Id rápido a por ella. Cuanto antes acabe esto mejor" dijo frustrado el saiyan.

Clarisse acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Cuando nos vio alejarnos, gritó:

"¿Salís huyendo? ¡La lucha está aquí, idiotas!" Desenvaino su espada y se dirigió hacia las tribunas.

Nosotros nos encaminamos hacia la colección de música de Quirón en la Casa Grande.

 **Pov Goku**

Cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Por cada pájaro que destrozaba aparecían más. No me malinterpretes, me encanta pelear, pero prefiero que sea con un número limitado de monstruos, y este no parecía ser el caso. Durante un buen rato, hasta que volvieron Percy y Annabeth con el equipo de música, todo lo que registraba mi cerebro era como esquivaba los pájaros, dentro de lo posible, los hacía estallar en un conjunto de polvo y plumas e iba a por el siguiente grupo. Eso con Tántalo de fondo asegurando que todo estaba bajo control y que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. En más de una ocasión me sentí tentado a cogerlo y lanzarlo contra la masa de pájaros para ver el resultado.

Cuando Percy y Annabeth llegaron se detuvieron en la línea de meta. Annabeth preparó el equipo de música, y yo recé para que las pilas funcionaran.

Percy apretó el _play_ y se puso en marcha el disco favorito de Quirón: _Grandes éxitos de Dean Martin_. El aire se lleno al momento de violines y personas cantando en italiano.

Cierto es que gustarme no me gustaba pero, aunque oportuna, la reacción de las palomas infernales me pareció exagerada. Empezaron a volar en círculo y a chocar entre ellas como si quisieran aplastarse sus propios sesos. Enseguida abandonaron la pista y se elevaron hacia el cielo, convertidas en una enorme nube oscura.

"¡Ahora!" pensé.

Al instante me transformé y empecé a cantar:

"KAAA…MEEE…HAAA..MEE…¡HAAAAAAA!" el ataque estrella de la escuela tortuga surgió de mis manos y la mayor parte de la nube de pájaros del Estínfalo quedó reducida a cenizas. Los pocos que consiguieron escapar rápidamente fueron alcanzados por las flechas de los hijos de Apolo.

El campamento estaba salvado, pero los daños eran serios; la mayoría de los carros habían sido totalmente destruidos. Casi todos estaban heridos y sangraban a causa de múltiples picotazos, y las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita gritaban histéricas por como sus peinados habían quedado arruinados y sus vestidos rasgados.

"¡Bravo!" exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirar ni a Annabeth ni a Percy ni a mí. "¡Ya tenemos al primer ganador!" Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clar, que lo miraba entre estupefacta y furiosa.

Luego se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera"

"*Sigh* Debí haberlo lanzado contra los pájaros cuando tuve ocasión" fue lo único que pensé

 **Nota de autor**

1: Es una referencia a Hércules, para el que no haya visto la película de Disney

…= comunicación telepática

Tercer capítulo listo.

Seguid dejando comentarios, que me anima.


	4. Crucero monstruoso

**Campamento Mestizo**

Tal y como veía las cosas Tántalo, los pájaros del Estínfalo estaban en el bosque, ocupados con sus propios asuntos, y no hubieran atacado si mi mera presencia y la forma de conducir de Percy, Tyson y Annabeth no los hubiera molestado.

Eso me pareció increíblemente injusto, acrecentando mis ganas de lanzarlo contra una bandada de pájaros del Estínfalo, pero fue Percy el que lo cabreó más instándole a que se fuera a perseguir donuts a otro sitio. Nos condenó a los cuatro a patrullar por la cocina, dicho de otro modo, a fregar los cacharros y los platos todas las tardes en el sótano con las arpías de la limpieza. Sinceramente, me alivia que Clarisse no estuviera también castigada, sobretodo porque las arpías limpiaban con lava en lugar de con agua, para eliminar el 99,9% de las bacterias. Al haber solo dos pares de guantes y un par de delantales de asbesto para nosotros, Tyson, por ser ignífugo, y yo nos quedamos sin protección contra la lava. En esos pequeños momento agradezco el control sobre el fuego que me otorga la bendición de Hestia, que aunque no me libra de que queme como sus muertos, sí que es cierto que no se me derritieron las manos y me ayudo a soportar el calor.

Estuvimos trabajando durante horas porque hoy había montones de platos extra. Tántalo había encargado a la hora del almuerzo un banquete especial para celebrar la victoria de Clarisse: una comida muy completa que incluía pájaros del Estínfalo fritos a la paisana, los pocos que no llegué a desintegrar.

Algo bueno que salió de este castigo fue que Percy y Annabeth, al tener ahora un enemigo común y muchas horas para hablar. Después de volver a escuchar el sueño de Percy con Grover parecía que Annabeth le empezaba a creer.

"Si realmente lo ha encontrado, y si pudiéramos recuperarlo…" murmuro Annabeth.

"Espera un momento" dijo Percy. "Actúas como si eso que ha encontrado Grover, sea lo que sea, fuera la única cosa del mundo capaz de salvar el campamento. ¿Qué es exactamente?" le pregunto Percy

"Os voy a dar una pista. ¿Qué es lo que consigues al despellejar a un carnero?"

"¿Montar un estropicio?" preguntó Percy.

"Un vellón" respondí yo.

"Efectivamente" dijo Annabeth. "A ver, es cierto que sería difícil no montar un estropicio, Percy, pero tienes razón, Goku, la piel de un carnero se llama vellón o vellocino, ahora, ¿qué pasaría si ese carnero tuviera la lana de oro…?"

"¿Tendríamos un Vellocino de Oro?" pregunte

Annabeth dejó en la lava un plato lleno de huesos de pájaro.

"Vinisteis en el Carro de la Condenación, por lo que las Hermanas Grises probablemente os mencionaron a Jasón. Hace 3000 años le explicaron cómo encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. Supongo que conocéis la historia de Jasón y los Argonautas"

"Lo siento, el día que lo explicaban falte a clase" dije sarcásticamente. "¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué pasó?"

"Está bien, graciosillo. La historia trata de dos hijos de Zeus, Cadmo y Europa que iban a convertirse en víctimas de un sacrificio humano y suplicaron a su padre que los salvara. Zeus envió un carnero alado con lana de oro, que los recogió en Grecia y los trasladó hasta Cólquide, en el Asia Menor. Bueno, en realidad solo a Cadmo, porque Europa se cayó en el trayecto y se mató, pero eso no importa"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que a ella le importaría…" intervino Percy

"Ese no es el punto. El caso es que cuando Cadmo llegó a Cólquide, ofrendó a los dioses el carnero de oro y colgó el vellón en un árbol en mitad de aquel reino. El vellocino llevó la prosperidad a aquellas tierras; los animales dejaron de enfermar, las plantas crecían con más fuerza y los campesinos obtenían cosechas abundantes. Las plagas desaparecieron, y por eso Jasón quería el vellocino, porque logra revitalizar la tierra en la que se halla. Cura la enfermedad, fortalece la naturaleza, limpia la polución atmosférica…"

"Eso último vendría muy bien en gran parte del país…" comente por lo bajo.

"Podría curar el árbol de Thalia" aventuró Percy, ignorando mi comentario.

Annabeth asintió.

"Y reforzaría también las fronteras del campamento, Percy. Pero el Vellocino de Oro lleva siglos perdido; un montón de héroes han ido a buscarlo sin éxito"

"Pero Grover lo ha encontrado" respondió él. "Salió en busca de Pan y ha encontrado el Vellocino de Oro, porque los dos irradian una magia de la naturaleza muy potente. Eso tiene sentido Annabeth; podemos rescatarlo y salvar al campamento al mismo tiempo. ¡Es perfecto!"

"¿No crees que quizás es demasiado perfecto? Recuerda lo que nos dijo Quirón, el señor de los titanes no se ha olvidado de nosotros, probablemente sea una trampa" obviamente lo era, y yo iba a ir de todas maneras, pero quería asegurarme de que ellos no dudaran tampoco.

"¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos?" me preguntó Percy. "¿Vais a ayudarme a rescatar a Grover, sí o no?"

"No lo dudes, también es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?" le dije.

"Chicos" susurró Annabeth, "tendremos que luchar con Polifemo, el peor de todos los cíclopes. Y sólo hay un sitio donde puede estar: el Mar de los Monstruos"

"¿Dónde queda eso?" pregunté

"Supongo que tiene sentido que no lo sepas… Es el mar por el que todos los héroes navegan en sus aventuras. Durante un tiempo es fue el Mar Mediterráneo, pero como todo lo demás se ha movido con la civilización occidental"

"Déjame adivinar. ¿El Triángulo de las Bermudas?" era el único sitio del que había oído hablar que dijera que tenía desapariciones de embarcaciones y cosas así. Si en algún sitio tenía que estar el Mar de los Monstruos, apostaría todos mis dracmas a que es allí.

"Exacto"

"De acuerdo… al menos sabemos dónde buscar" dijo Percy

"Es un área enorme. Buscar una pequeña isla en unas aguas infestadas de monstruos…"

"No puede ser tan difícil. Primero, ya sé dónde está" dije

"¿En serio?" preguntó Percy

"¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron las Hermanas Grises? 30, 31, 75 y 12 después de decirnos que conocían la posición que buscábamos. 30'31º N, 75'12º W, tienen que ser las coordenadas de la isla de Polifemo. A parte, eres un hijo del mar, no debería serte tan complicado manejarte allí"

"Antes de eso tendremos que hablar con Tántalo para obtener su autorización para emprende una misión" dijo Annabeth frunciendo el ceño. "Claro que, nos dirá que no"

"No si se lo decimos esta noche al calor de la hoguera delante de todo el mundo. El campamento entero lo oirá, lo presionarán entre todos y no será capaz de negarse" explico Percy su plan, simple pero brillante en mi opinión personal.

"Tal vez" dijo Annabeth con un pequeño rastro de esperanza en su voz. "Mejor que terminemos con estos platos. Pasadme el pulverizador de lava, ¿queréis?"

 **Salto de línea**

En la fogata de aquella noche, la cabaña de Apolo dirigía los cantos a coro. Trataban de levantar el ánimo general, pero no era fácil tras el ataque de aquellos pajarracos. Estábamos sentados en el semicírculo de gradas de piedra, cantando sin gran entusiasmo y contemplando como ardía la hoguera mientras los chicos de Apolo tocaban sus guitarras y sus liras.

Cantamos todas las canciones clásicas de campamento. La hoguera estaba encantada, y cuanto más fuerte cantábamos, más alto llegaban sus llamas; cambiaba de color, y también la intensidad de su calor, dependiendo del estado de ánimo general. En una buena noche alcanzaría unos seis metros de altura, tendría un color purpura deslumbrante, y lograría desprender un calor tan intenso que la primera fila tendrían que tener cuidado para que sus malvaviscos no estallaran en llamas. Esta noche las llamas solo alcanzaban un metro, a penas desprendían calor y tenían un color ceniciento.

Dionisos se marchó temprano. Tras aguantar unas cuantas canciones, farfulló que hasta las partidas de pinacle con Quirón eran más divertidas, le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Tántalo y se encaminó a la Casa Grande.

Cuando hubo sonado la última canción, Tántalo exclamó:

"¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ha sido precioso!"

Echó mano a un malvavisco asado ensartado en un palo y se dispuso a hincarle el diente en plan informal, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el malvavisco salió volando. Tántalo intentó atraparlo a la desesperada, pero el malvavisco se quitó la vida echándose a las llamas.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar reírme de su desgracia.

Él se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa fría.

"Y ahora, volvamos a los horarios de mañana"

"Señor" dijo Percy

Le entró una especie de tic en el ojo.

"¿Nuestro pinche de cocina tiene algo que decir?"

Percy se levantó y Annabeth y yo lo imitamos.

"Tenemos una idea para salvar el campamento" dijo él.

Silencio sepulcral. Eso había conseguido despertar el interés de todos, y las llamas se volvieron de un color amarillo brillante.

"Sí, claro" dijo Tántalo con un tono insulso. "Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con carros…"

"El Vellocino de Oro. Sabemos dónde está" dije

Las llamas tomaron un color anaranjado. Antes de que Tántalo pudiera intervenir, Percy contó de un tirón su sueño sobre Grover en la isla de Polifemo. Annabeth recordó los efectos del vellocino, siendo mucho más convincente de lo que Percy o yo hubiéramos sido.

"El vellocino es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvar el campamento" concluí.

"Tontería" dijo Tántalo. "No necesitamos ninguna salvación"

"Cuando añades el 'mos' a esa frase te refieres a ti y a tu delgado trasero" dijo Hestia, quien estuvo a mi lado en todo momento.

Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo.

"Además" añadió "¿el Mar de los Monstruos? No parece una pista muy exacta que digamos; no sabríais ni por dónde empezar a buscar"

"Sí lo sabemos. Cuando Percy y yo vinimos aquí, lo hicimos en el taxi de las Hermanas Grises. Nos dijeron unos números que al principio parecían no tener ningún sentido. Ahora nos hemos dado cuenta de que son coordenadas de navegación, 30º 31' N, 75º 12' W, que coinciden con la posición del Triángulo de las Bermudas. Sabemos qué buscamos y dónde. ¿Alguien ve una pega para emprender una operación de búsqueda?" pregunté a los campistas

"Un momento" dijo Tántalo.

Ignorando lo que quisiera decir todos los campistas se pusieron a corear:

"¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una operación de búsqueda!"

Las llamas se alzaron más.

"No hace falta" insistió Tántalo.

"¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una búsqueda!"

"¡Esta bien!" gritó Tántalo con unos ojos llameantes de furia. "¿Queréis que autorice una operación de búsqueda, mocosos?"

"¡Sí!" respondieron todos al unísono.

"Muy bien" asintió. "Daré mi autorización para que un paladín emprenda esa peligrosa búsqueda, recupere el Vellocino y lo traiga al campamento, o para que muera en el intento"

Sus palabras no podrían afectarme menos. Por fin iba a poder hacer algo para arreglar la situación del campamento y la de Grover.

"Permitiré que nuestro paladín consulte al Oráculo. Y que elija a dos compañeros de viaje. Creo que la elección es obvia"

'Teniendo en cuenta como nos odia, cualquiera menos nosotros' supuse.

Tántalo nos miró como si quisiera desollarnos vivos.

"Ese paladín tiene que ser alguien que se haya ganado el respeto de todos, que haya demostrado sus recursos en las carreras de carros y su valentía en la defensa del campamento. ¡Tú dirigirás la búsqueda… Clarisse La Rue!"

No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, desde el principió parecía que, por algún motivo, le gustaba.

El fuego chisporroteó en un millar de colores diferentes. La cabaña de Ares empezó a patear el suelo y estalló en vítores:

"¡Clarisse!¡Clarisse!"

Ella se puso en pie, sorprendida de que Tántalo le diera la misión. Tragó saliva y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo

"¡Acepto la misión!"

Percy parecía molesto así que en seguida le tranquilicé diciendo que probablemente nos llevaría con ella.

"¡Acepto la misión! ¡Yo, Clarisse, hija de Ares y quien quiera ser mi acompañante" eso parecía decirlo mientras me miraba "salvaremos el campamento!" dijo con aún más fuerza.

Los de Ares la vitorearon con una fuerza aún mayor. Algunos campistas que no eran muy fanáticos de Clarisse protestaron, lo cual inicio una batalla de malvaviscos asados con todas las de la ley… al menos hasta que Tántalo abrió su cloaca:

"¡Silencio, mocosos!"

Su tono me sorprendió incluso a mí.

"¡Sentaos!" ordenó. "Y os contaré una historia de fantasmas"

No sabía que se proponía, pero todos volvimos a sentarnos a regañadientes. Su presencia se notaba maligna, no llegando al nivel de la de el Rey Demonio Piccolo pero, irónicamente, superando la de MaJunia/ Piccolo.

"Érase una vez un rey mortal muy querido por los dioses" dijo poniéndose una mano al pecho

'Me encanta cuando alguien habla de sí mismo en tercera persona' pensé sarcásticamente

"Ese rey" continuó "incluso tenía derecho a participar en los festines del monte Olimpo. Pero un día trató de llevarse un poco de néctar y ambrosía a la Tierra para averiguar la receta, y entonces los dioses lo castigaron. ¡Le cerraron la puerta de sus salones para siempre! Su propia gente se mofaba de él, incluso sus hijos le reprendían su acción. Sí, campistas, tenía unos hijos horribles. ¡Chavales como… vosotros!"

Señalo con sus dedos a algunos de la audiencia, Percy y yo entre ellos, obviamente.

"¿Sabéis lo que le hizo a aquellos niños ingratos? ¿Sabéis cómo se vengó de los dioses por aquel castigo tan cruel? Invitó a los Olímpicos a un festín en su palacio, para demostrarles que no les guardaba rencor. Nadie notó la ausencia de sus hijos, y cuando sirvió la cena a los dioses, mis queridos campistas, ¿adivináis qué había en el guiso?"

Hestia se durmió a mi lado, cosa que envidié pues así no tendría que escuchar como la cagó olímpicamente1. Aproveché que estaba dormida para apoyarla en mi regazó y juguetear un poco con su pelo, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

La hoguera tomo un resplandor azul oscuro y arrojó un brillo maligno al rostro torcido del condenado

"Ah, los dioses lo castigaron en la vida de ultratumba" gruñó. "Vaya si lo hicieron; pero él también gozó de su momento, ¿no es verdad? Sus niños no volvieron a replicarle más ni tampoco a cuestionar su autoridad. ¿Y sabéis qué? Corren rumores de que el espíritu de aquel rey mora en este mismo campamento, a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse de los niños ingratos y rebeldes. Así pues… ¿alguna otra queja antes de que la señorita La Rue empiece su búsqueda?"

Silencio.

Tántalo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"El Oráculo, querida. Vamos"

Clarisse se removió inquieta, como si no quisiera la gloria si el precio era convertirse en la marioneta de Tántalo. Me miró, a lo que yo solo asentí, demostrando que la apoyaba.

Ella hizo una torpe reverencia y se apresuró a la Casa Grande.

"¿Y vosotros?" dijo señalándonos a mí y a Percy. "¿Algún comentario de nuestros lavaplatos?"

"De hecho sí. Quería saber cuál es la moraleja de tu historia… ¿no ser un capullo con aquellos que te aprecian? ¿No enfrentarte a alguien poderoso si no puedes asumir las consecuencias? ¿Que tus hijos no son un buen plato para tus invitados?"

Su cara se transformaba en una de total furia. Pero también vi que mis palabras, de algún modo le habían hecho recapacitar sobre la estupidez de sus actos, pues tenía un destello de dolor en su mirada.

Con eso Tántalo hizo un gesto con su mano y las llamas de la hoguera se extinguieron. Todos los campistas viajaron a sus cabañas en la oscuridad, menos yo, que me dirigí a la Casa Grande, dejando a Hestia al cuidado de Percy.

Cuando llegué allí Clarisse estaba saliendo de su conferencia con el Oráculo.

"Te quiero en mi búsqueda" dijo nada más verme.

"Primero, vamos a sentarnos y cuéntame que te ha dicho el Oráculo. Y, por favor, no te guardes información como hizo Percy" todavía estaba un poco molesto porque no nos contara lo del 'Al final no conseguirás salvar lo más importante' hasta después de la misión.

Pareció pensárselo un rato, pero al final accedió

" _Navegarás en el buqué de hierro con los guerreros de hueso, acabarás hallando lo que buscas y lo harás tuyo, pero habrás de temer por tu vida sepultada por rocas, y sin amigos fracasarás y no podrás volar sola a casa"_

"De acuerdo, ¿es todo?" pregunté

"Sí"

"¿Seguro?"

Me dio una mala mirada.

"Solo quería asegurarme. Vale, lo primero sería encontrarte un barco de hierro lleno de zombis…"

"Supongo que eso me lo puede dar mi padre"

"¿Al qué envié al Tártaro el verano pasado?" pregunté ligeramente asombrado.

"Es inmortal, ¿recuerdas? Los dioses se recuperan más rápido que los monstruos, aparentemente…"

"Mira, Clarisse, te acompañaré, pero después"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Percy y yo queremos ir, como supongo que sabrás, al igual que Annabeth y Tyson, este segundo solo por seguir a Percy. Ya que solo puedes elegir a dos compañeros en tu búsqueda, quiero que sean Annabeth y Tyson. Primero, porque Tyson te será útil con los motores del barco en caso de que haya algún problema y Annabeth podría trazar alguna estrategia oportuna contra cualquier inconveniente que se os presente. Y segundo, a Percy y a mí nos resultaría mucho más fácil seguirte que a ellos dos"

"¿No tendréis problemas?"

"Viajaré con un hijo de Poseidón, claro que tendremos problemas. Pero conseguiremos apañárnoslas"

"Vale. Les pediré que vengan conmigo a la búsqueda, pero si tardas más de un día en alcanzarme, estarás en problemas" dijo con una mirada muy amenazadora.

"Tranquilízate, Clar. Voy a ir preparando mis cosas. Buenas noches" me despedí de ella

"Buenas noches"

 **Salto de línea**

Antes de ir a la cabaña de Poseidón, para explicarle la situación a Percy, algo me impulsó a dirigirme al árbol de Thalia. Una vez estuve allí me sentí raro, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue hablar con el árbol.

"Es probable que no me oigas, pero si lo haces Thalia, por favor resiste. Unos amigos y yo vamos a salir en una búsqueda para encontrar un antídoto para el veneno que te ataca. Nos has protegido a todos durante varios años, solo te pido que aguantes el tiempo suficiente para que podamos devolverte el favor. No me lo perdonaría si murieras una segunda vez porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido" lo último me salió en un pequeño susurro.

"Nos vemos" dije mientras me despedí con un movimiento de mi mano y me dirigía a la cabaña de Poseidón.

Una vez allí, vi que la cabaña solo estaba habitada por Hestia, que estaba dormida. No queriendo despertarla busqué un boli y un papel y le escribí una nota en la que le explicaba que iba a salir en la misión para traer el Vellocino de Oro, y que no la desperté para decírselo porque me parecía un crimen teniendo en cuenta lo tranquila que parecía.

Me llene los bolsillos con ambrosía, cuidadosamente guardada en una bolsita con cierre hermético, cogí una cantimplora llena de néctar y salí dirección al mar buscando a Percy.

 **Unos minutos antes**

 **POV Percy**

Después de una pequeña charla con Tyson y una reflexión sobre las posibilidades de Clarisse de salvar el campamento, decidí salir a mirar el océano con un pack de seis latas de Coca-Cola. Dos infracciones de una sola vez.

Cuando llegué extendí mi toalla cerca del agua y abrí una de las latas. Por alguna razón que no logro entender el azúcar me calmaba, en lugar de añadir más nerviosismo a mi cerebro hiperactivo. Traté de pensar en lo que debía hacer para salvar el campamento, porque dudo que Clarisse me pida que vaya en su búsqueda por mucho que Goku fuera amigo suyo.

Me habría gustado poder hablar con Poseidón para que me diera algún consejo.

El cielo se veía despejado y plagado de estrellas. Estaba repasando las constelaciones que Annabeth me había enseñado –Sagitario, Hércules, la Corona Boreal- cuando alguien dijo:

"Hermoso, ¿verdad?"

Poco me faltó para atragantarme.

De pie a mi lado, había un hombre con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de la maratón de Nueva York. Era delgado y en buena forma; tenía el pelo entrecano y sonreía de un modo taimado. Habiéndole el año pasado, al devolver el rayo, y pasando rato con sus hijos no me resultó muy difícil reconocerlo como el dios de los mensajeros.

"El cielo nocturno y todo lo que contiene suele serlo. ¿Cómo está Lord Hermes?"

"Bien, cansado, pero bien. Por cierto, no hace falta que seas formal conmigo ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Hace una eternidad que no me siento"

"Esto es un país libre, ¿no? Nada te lo impide"

"Tu hospitalidad te honra. Ah, Coca-Cola. ¿Puedo?"

"Adelante"

Se sentó en el otro extremo de la toalla, abrió una lata que le pasé y le echó un trago.

"Uf, esto es ideal. Paz y tranquilidad en…"

Un móvil sonó en su bolsillo.

Supongo que eso indicaría que tenía trabajo y que lo único que le impedía deshacerse del teléfono era que más tarde tendría que buscarlo.

Suspiró. Saco el teléfono y en la antena empezaron a enroscarse dos culebras del tamaño de dos lombrices. Ese era su caduceo.

Cuando vio la pantalla soltó una maldición. Fue divertido verlo argumentar con un cliente que no tenía datos suficientes para que pudiera realizarse un envío.

"Perdón. El negocio de envíos nocturnos va viento en popa. Bueno, como iba diciendo…"

"No sabía que las serpientes de tu caduceo estaban vivas" comenté.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí. Saludad, George y Martha"

Hola George y Martha dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

No seas sarcástico repuso una voz femenina.

¿Por qué no? Soy yo quién hace todo el trabajo

"¡Oh, no volvamos a discutir eso!" Hermes se metió el teléfono/caduceo en el bolsillo. "Bien, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah sí. Paz y tranquilidad"

"Un consejo. Nunca digas eso. Siempre que alguien piensa que está libre de algo, ese algo aparece. Un buen ejemplo es cuando en un instituto alguien dice que no ha venido un profesor y a los dos segundos aparece"

Cruzó las piernas y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

"Gracias por el consejo. Intentaré seguirlo. Hace muchísimo que no podía descansar. Desde que apareció el telégrafo ha sido un no parar. ¿Tienes alguna constelación favorita, Percy?"

"Hummm… la de Hércules"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… se supone que tenía una suerte incluso peor que la mía; eso hace que me sienta mejor"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿No porque fuera fuerte, famoso y demás?"

"No"

"Eres un joven interesante. Y entonces… ¿ahora qué?"

Sabía que preguntaba sobre el vellocino, pero antes de que pudiera responderle surgió la voz de Martha amortiguada en su bolsillo:

Tengo a Deméter en la línea dos

"Dile que deje un mensaje"

No le va a gustar; la última vez que lo hiciste se marchitaron todas las flores de nuestro sector de envíos florales

"No te preocupes Hermes, la noche aún es joven, habla con ella. No queremos que tus próximas entregas de flores sean un desastre, ¿no?"

Hermes cogió la llamada, con lo que pude escuchar, aunque muy por lo bajo, varios pedidos de Deméter, algunos regateos de precio por parte de el dios de los mensajeros y quejas, principalmente de George por la falta de ratas. Al cabo de unos minutos cortaron la comunicación

"Vosotros dos comportaos u os dejo en modo vibración" advirtió Hermes a las serpientes. "Bueno, Percy, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo de la búsqueda?"

"No tengo permiso para salir del campamento"

"Cierto, no lo tienes. ¿Eso te va a detener?"

"Yo quiero ir. Tengo que salvar a Grover"

El dios sonrió.

"Conocí una vez a un chico… Mucho más joven que tú. Casi un niño, en realidad"

Ya estamos otra vez-dijo George- Siempre hablando de sí mismo

¡Cállate!-le espetó Martha- ¿Quieres que nos ponga en modo vibración?

Por suerte para ellos, Hermes los ignoró.

"Una noche, cuando su madre no estaba vigilándolo, se deslizó fuera de su cueva y robó unas cabezas de ganado que eran la propiedad de Apolo"

"Y cómo te libraste"

"Bueno, para compensarle por lo del robo, le di a Apolo un instrumento que había inventado: la lira. Apolo se quedo tan encantado con la música que generaba que se olvidó por completo de su enfado"

"¿Qué me quieres enseñar con esa historia? ¿Qué a veces para hacer algo bueno tienes que hacer primero algo malo?"

"Más o menos ese era el mensaje que quería transmitir. Sí"

"O sea, si es con tal de salvar el campamento no importaría que rompiera las reglas, ¿no?" dije para estar seguro de entender su razonamiento.

Los ojos de Hermes centellearon.

"Martha, ¿me pasas el primer paquete, por favor?"

Martha abrió la boca… y la siguió abriendo hasta que se volvió tan ancha como mi brazo. Eructó un bote de acero reluciente. Era un termo anticuado con tapa de plástico; tenía los lados esmaltados con antiguas escenas griegas en rojo y amarillo: un héroe matando a un león, levantando al Cerbero por los aires…

"Es Hércules" afirme lo obvio como es de costumbre en mi.

"Es una pieza de coleccionista de Hércules Machaca-Cabezas, la primera temporada. Una serie estupenda, que por supuesto cancelaron"

"Espera. ¿Es un regalo?"

"Uno de los dos que te he traído" dijo Hermes. "Venga, míralo bien"

Poco me falto para que se cayera, porque por un lado estaba helado y por el otro quemaba, por suerte con los reflejos mejorados que conseguí en mis entrenamientos con Goku conseguí evitar que tocara el suelo. Lo extraño del termo era que cuando le daba la vuelta, el lado que miraba hacia el océano, al norte, era siempre el congelado, como si tuviera un fluido dentro, mitad gélido y mitad ardiente, que se mantuviera siempre mirando en la misma dirección.

"¿Es una brújula?" pregunté no estando del todo convencido. Me resultaba demasiado grande como para ser práctico como brújula.

Hermes pareció sorprendido.

"¡Qué listo! No lo había pensado, pero el uso para el que está diseñado es algo más espectacular. Afloja la tapa y desatarás los cuatro vientos para que te impulsen en tu camino. ¡Pero ahora no! Y por favor, llegado el momento, desenrosca solo un poquito la tapa, los vientos son un poco como yo… siempre incansables. Sí los cuatro se escaparan al mismo tiempo armarían una buena… Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que andarás con cuidado. Ahora, mi segundo regalo. ¿George?"

Me está tocando se quejó George mientras él y Martha seguían deslizándose alrededor de la vara de su caduceo. No me di cuenta de cuando cambió de forma.

"Menuda novedad" replicó Hermes. "Estáis enlazados. ¡Y si no paráis ahora mismo, os haré un nudo otra vez!"

Las culebras dejaron de pelearse en el acto.

George abrió la mandíbula hasta casi dislocarla y expectoró un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas masticables.

"Estas de guasa" dije. "¿Esas de ahí no tienen forma de Minotauro?"

Hermes tomó la botellita y la agitó.

"Las de limón tienen esa forma, sí; las de uva parece eran Alecto y sus hermanas, según recuerdo, ¿o eran Hidras? En todo caso, son muy fuertes; no tomes una a menos que de verdad la necesites"

"Dos cosas. ¿Cómo sabré que las necesito de verdad? y, teniendo en cuenta que tendrán alguna propiedad mágica o algo así, ¿cuánto dura el efecto?" pregunté

"Primero, lo sabrás, créeme. Nueve vitaminas esenciales, minerales, aminoácidos… Todo lo que necesitas para sentirte bien. Respecto a la segunda pregunta, no estoy muy seguro, el tiempo para los dioses es… complicado, probablemente entre dos o tres horas" dijo

Me lanzó la botellita.

"Bueno, gracias. Pero… ¿por qué me ayudas, Hermes?"

Me sonrió melancólico.

"Quizás porque espero que puedas salvar a mucha gente en esta misión, Percy, aparte de a tu amigo Grover, claro está"

Lo miré fijamente.

"¿No se referirá… a Luke, verdad?"

Él no respondió.

"Mira, Hermes, es decir, muchas gracias por los regalos y por la charla, pero… no es posible salvar a Luke, incluso si lo encontrara… Me dijo que quería demoler hasta la última piedra del Olimpo y a traicionado a todo al que conocía. Y, siento decirlo, pero a usted le odia especialmente"

Hermes levantó la vista y miró las estrellas.

"Mi joven y querido primo, si hay una cosa que he aprendido en el curso de los eones es que no puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por muy tentador que a veces pueda resultar. No importa que te odien, que te pongan en ridículo o que, sencillamente, sean incapaces de apreciar el genio que has demostrado inventando Internet…"

"¿Usted inventó Internet?" ahora mismo no sé porque me sorprendió tanto. A fin de cuentas era el dios de los mensajeros e Internet no para de enviar mensajes por todo el mundo.

Fue idea mía dijo Martha.

Las ratas son deliciosas dijo George.

"¡Fue idea mía!" dijo Hermes. "Me refiero a Internet, no a las ratas. Pero ésa no es la cuestión de ahora. Percy, ¿entiendes lo que te digo sobre la familia?"

"N-no estoy seguro"

"Lo estarás algún día" Se incorporó y se sacudió la arena de las piernas. "Entretanto, he de continuar"

Tienes que devolver sesenta llamadas dijo Martha

Y mil treinta y siete e-mails –añadió George– Sin contar las ofertas de descuento _online_ en los pedidos de ambrosía

'Ahora mismo debe de odiarse a sí mismo por crear Internet' pensé ligeramente divertido.

"Y tú, Percy" dijo Hermes, "tienes un plazo más corto de lo que crees para completar tu búsqueda. Tu amigo debe estar a punto de…"

Oí la voz de Goku llamándome desde las dunas, aunque no con demasiada urgencia.

"Espero haberte hecho bien el equipaje" dijo Hermes. "Tengo cierta experiencia en cuestión de viajes"

'Siendo el dios de los viajeros…'

Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron a mis pies dos petates amarillos.

"Son impermeables, claro. Y si se lo pides con amabilidad, creo que tu padre podría ayudarte a alcanzar el barco"

"¿Qué barco?"

Hermes señalo con su pulgar a un gran crucero que a sus espaldas estaba atravesando el estuario de Long Island Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras.

"Espera. ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que vaya a partir!"

"Yo en tu lugar me decidiría en los próximos cinco minutos" me aconsejó el dios de los ladrones. "Que es cuando las arpías vendrán a devorarte; y ahora, buenas noches, primo. Y… ¿me atreveré a decirlo? Que los dioses te acompañen"

Buena suerte me deseó Martha.

Tráeme una rata cuando vuelvas me pidió George.

Su caduceo volvió a convertirse en un teléfono móvil y Hermes se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Echó a correr por la playa. Veinte pasos más allá, resplandeció por un segundo y se desvaneció, dejándome sólo con un termo, un bote de vitaminas, dos petates y cinco minutos escasos para tomar una decisión imposible.

 **POV Goku**

Cuando llegué a la costa, efectivamente, Percy estaba allí contemplando el mar con dos petates amarillos a sus pies y algo en sus manos.

"Vaya. No esperaba que fueras a salir por tu cuenta, pero siendo hijo del dios del mar supongo que no te gusta que te contengan y te digan que puedes y no puedes hacer" dije cuando me puse a su lado.

"¿Clarisse no te quería en su búsqueda?" preguntó francamente sorprendido.

"Todo lo contrario. De hecho me ha costado un poco convencerla de que se llevara a Annabeth y Tyson en vez de a mí"

"¿QUÉ?" gritó aún más sorprendido.

"Tyson nos hubiera seguido de igual manera para ayudarte, y lo mismo con Annie. Teniendo en cuenta que Clarisse solo puede llevar a dos personas consigo me pareció más lógico que se los llevara y después fuéramos nosotros quienes los siguiéramos" le expliqué. "Pero hey que es eso" dije señalando a un termo y una botellita con varios caramelos o algo así con diferentes formas.

Entonces él me contó su conversación con Hermes. Para cuando terminó de contármela ya empezaba a oírse a lo lejos un chillido: la patrulla de arpías había olfateado nuestro rastro.

"Entonces tenemos que largarnos ya"

"Nos expulsarán. Créeme, soy todo un experto en ser expulsado"

"Créeme que eso ya lo sé. ¿Y qué más da? Si no recuperamos el vellocino a tiempo tampoco tendremos un campamento en el que estar"

"De acuerdo. Primero tendremos que llegar a aquel crucero"

"Pues a no ser que quieras que te lleve volando, ve pidiéndole ayuda a tu padre, antes de que nos alcancen las arpías a ser posible"

"Ya lo llamo, ya lo llamo" dijo mientras se metía en el mar. "Hummm, ¿padre? ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Percy" dije con tono de urgencia.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda" dijo levantando un poco la voz. "Tenemos que subir a ese barco antes de que nos devoren y tal, así que…"

Al principio, no pasó nada. Las olas siguieron estrellándose contra la orilla como siempre. Las arpías sonaban como si ya estuvieran detrás de de las dunas. Entonces, a unos cien metros mar adentro, surgieron dos líneas blancas en la superficie. Se movían muy deprisa hacia la orilla como dos uñas de una garra rasgando el océano.

Al acercarse más, el oleaje se abrió y las cabezas de dos caballos blancos surgieron entre la espuma. En cuanto llegaron a la arena, vi que aquellas criaturas tenían de caballo solo la parte delantera; por detrás, su cuerpo era plateado como el de un pez, con escamas relucientes y una aleta posterior con los colores del arcoíris.

"Hipocampos, eh. Mola el estilo de Poseidón" dije impresionado.

El que estaba más cerca relincho y me acarició con el hocico, por lo que pude suponer que se sentía halagado. Aunque yo no sabía cómo sentirme con que este fuera mucho más grande que el otro. Ya sé que peso más que Percy, pero yo diría que este hipocampo sería más para que lo montara alguien de la talla de Tyson.

"¡Ahí están!" chilló una voz a nuestra espalda. "¡Niños malos fuera de las cabañas! ¡La hora del aperitivo para las arpías afortunadas!"

Había cinco de ellas revoloteando en la cima de las dunas: pequeñas brujas rollizas con la cara demacrada, garras afiladas y unas alas ligeras y demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo. Parecían camareras de cafetería en miniatura cruzadas con pingüinos; no eran muy rápidas, pero sí muy crueles si conseguían pillarte.

"Tenemos que irnos" dije mientras me montaba en el hipocampo más cercano. Percy recogió las bolsas y montó en el otro.

"¡Arre!" dijo Percy, a lo que yo lo imité. Los hipocampos dieron media vuelta y se zambulleron entre las olas.

Las arpías nos lanzaban maldiciones y aullaban reclamando su aperitivo, pero los hipocampos se deslizaban por el agua a la velocidad de una lancha motora y enseguida las dejamos atrás. Muy pronto la orilla del Campamento Mestizo no fue más que una mancha oscura.

Mar adentro, empezaba a vislumbrarse el crucero: nuestro pasaporte hacia Florida y el Mar de los Monstruo.

 **Salto de línea**

Montar en hipocampo, aunque no tan rápido como ir volando, era bastante agradable. Corríamos con el viento en la cara, sorteando las olas con tal suavidad que apenas había que agarrarse.

A medida que nos acercábamos al crucero, me di cuenta de lo enorme que era realmente. Sentí como si estuviese mirando un rascacielos neoyorquino desde el suelo; el casco era de un blanco impoluto, tenía al menos diez pisos de altura y estaba rematado con una docena de cubiertas a distintos niveles, cada una de ellas con sus miradores y sus ojos de buey profusamente iluminados. El nombre del barco estaba pintado junto a la proa con unas letras negras iluminadas por un foco: _Princesa Andrómeda_

Adosado a la proa, un enorme mascarón de tres pisos: una figura de una mujer con una túnica blanca de los antiguos griegos, esculpida de tal modo que parecía encadenada al barco. Era joven y hermosa, con el pelo negro y largo, pero tenía una expresión horrorizada. Cómo se le podía ocurrir a alguien poner a una princesa gritando de pánico en la proa de un crucero de vacaciones era algo que yo no podía entender.

Recordé el mito de Andrómeda y cómo había sido encadenada a una roca por sus propios padres para ofrecerla en sacrificio a un monstruo marino. El caso es que Perseo, el primer Perseo, la salvó justo a tiempo y volvió de piedra a aquel monstruo marino usando la cabeza de Medusa.

Según lo que he escuchado, aquel Perseo acababa venciendo siempre, lo cual era un motivo por el que Sally llamó así a Percy. Siendo el Perseo original uno de los pocos héroes que tenían un final feliz sin traiciones ni nada, ella esperaría que poniéndole ese nombre a su hijo se le pegara algo de su suerte. Hasta ahora no parecía funcionar demasiado bien.

Los hipocampos se deslizaron hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una escala de mano suspendida de la borda.

"Tú primero" le dije a Percy. "Total, a mi no me hace falta usarla" dije más para mí.

Él se echó el petate al hombro y se agarro al último peldaño. Cuando se hubo encaramado, su hipocampo soltó un relinchido de despedida y se hundió en el agua. Empecé a volar al lado de Percy para asegurarme de poder cogerlo en caso de que diera un traspié, pero al mirar hacia abajo me di cuenta de que mi hipocampo seguía allí girando en redondo y dando brincos hacía atrás.

'Supongo que esperará un pago. Espero que le gusten los donuts caseros' pensé invocando uno de los poderes más útiles que me otorgaba ser el único Campeón, hasta la fecha, de Hestia: invocar/crear comida casera.

Hice un par de donuts con glaseado y se los di.

"Gracias guapa…" me relinchó en la cara dejándome empapado. "Vale, guapo. Gracias por el paseo. Intenta darle uno a tu amigo"

Con un relinchó que pude jurar que era de agradecimiento, se zambulló en el agua y se marchó.

Seguí a Percy y, cuando subimos del todo, las escaleras nos llevaron a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillo. Había una doble puerta cerrada con llave que conseguimos abrir haciendo palanca con nuestras espadas, esperando hacer menos ruido del que hubiera hecho yo destrozándola. No pareció que despertáramos a nadie en el barco, así que yo diría que fue un éxito.

Durante un rato estuvimos andando a hurtadillas por el barco, por eso de ser polizones y tal, pero después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos y de asomarnos por un mirador al enorme paseo principal flanqueado por varias tiendas cerradas, simplemente intentamos no hacer demasiado ruido. Quiero decir, habíamos pasado entre cuarenta y cincuenta camarotes y no habíamos oído ni visto a nadie

"Es un barco fantasma" murmuró Percy.

"No estoy de acuerdo"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Te acuerdas de que los sátiros pueden oler a los monstruos?"

"¿Aja?"

"Pues yo puedo sentir presencias. Independientemente de si es un monstruo o no"

"¿Puedes sentir monstruos?"

"Bueno… a medias"

"A medias"

"Veras, yo puedo detectar el KI, ya sabes, la energía vital de los seres vivos. Pero aquí es diferente… como si estuviera distorsionado de algún modo. Aún así, sigo pudiendo saber si hay alguien cerca y si es malvado o no, pero me cuesta más que antes"

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Notas algo?"

"Dame un segundo. Tengo que concentrarme"

Empecé a centrarme en la energía que me rodeaba y noté muchas, aunque en su mayoría muy bajas, humanas, pero algunas más altas, semidioses o monstruos, pero parecía que estaban en un estado de letargo.

"Vale, hay bastantes monstruos, más que semidioses en el campamento si te soy sincero, pero mientras no hagamos ruido no debes preocuparte. Todos a los que he notado estaban dormidos"

"¿Puedes no haber notado a alguien?"

"Me ofende que lo preguntes, pero sí, en caso de que sepan manipular su nivel de energía. Pero en un principio solo sabemos hacer eso en mi Tierra"

"¿No sabrá hacerlo también… tu rival?"

"Piccolo debería de saber hacerlo, pero dudo que esté aquí. Incluso camuflando su poder lo reconozco demasiado bien"

Percy asintió creyendo tanto en mis palabras como yo mismo, que por desgracia no era mucho.

Salimos al exterior en la cubierta de la piscina. Había filas de tumbonas vacías y un bar cerrado con una cortinilla metálica. El agua de la piscina tenía un resplandor misterioso y chapoteaba con un ritmo de vaivén por el movimiento del barco.

Había aún más niveles por encima de nosotros, tanto a proa como a popa, incluyendo un muro artificial de escalda, que esperaba por el bien del que lo usara que no escupiera lava como el del campamento, una pista de minigolf y un restaurante giratorio.

"Vale, creo que necesitamos un sitio en el que descansar"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Ya saldremos de aquí mañana"

Sabía que Percy notaba que algo iba mal, y a decir verdad yo tampoco quería quedarme a descubrir que monstruos habitaban el barco.

Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno nivel con una suite vacía. La puerta estaba abierta, algo bastante extraño desde mi punto de vista. En la mesa había una cesta con golosinas de chocolate y en la mesilla de noche una botella de sidra refrescándose en un cubo de hielo. Sobre la almohada, un caramelo de menta y una nota manuscrita: '¡Disfrute del crucero!'

Abrimos nuestros petates por primera vez y descubrimos que Hermes realmente había pensado en todo: mudas de ropa, artículos de tocador, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero y una de cuero llena de dracmas de oro.

"Teniendo en cuenta que este sitio tiene monstruos, mejor no comamos ni bebamos nada" dije

"¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Son Goku?" preguntó Percy.

"Primero, es por precaución, a saber que lleva, y segundo, ¿acaso no recuerdas que puedo invocar comida casera?"

"En tal caso ¿podrías invocarme para el desayuno tortitas azules?"

"Podría intentarlo, pero no prometo nada. Ahora mejor nos echamos a dormir y ya seguimos mañana" dije mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Nos acostamos los dos en la cama, de espaldas el uno al otro, y nos dormimos.

Soñé con una figura alta con una voz que me resultaba familiar, intentando comunicarse conmigo. Me instaba a reunirme con él con frases como '¡Son, tenemos que hablar!" o "¡Debes ayudarme!"

Me desperté por la mañana con el sonido de la sirena del barco y un anuncio de megafonía de parte de un tío con acento australiano.

"¡Buenos días, señores pasajeros! Hoy pasaremos todo el día en el mar ¡El tiempo es excelente para bailar el mambo junto a la piscina! No olviden el bingo de un millón de dólares en el salón Kraken, a la una de la tarde. Y para nuestros invitados especiales, ¡ejercicios de destripamiento en la galería Promenade!"

Eso me despertó por completo

"¿Qué ha dicho?" me preguntó Percy, también despierto

"Básicamente que saben que estamos aquí y no les gusta nuestra presencia. ¿Te hago esas tortitas?" él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco. "No me mires así, que estoy hambriento. Además, ¿no crees que si nos quisieran muertos ahora nos habrían matado mientras dormíamos?"

"Supongo que ahí tienes un punto"

"Toma tus tortitas azules" dije mientras las invocaba. "Dudo que estén tan buenas como las de tu madre, pero hasta ahora no he recibido quejas" yo podría comerme prácticamente lo que sea, pero es cierto que al hipocampo parecieron gustarle los donuts.

Yo me preparé un desayuno continental. Tostadas de jamón, tortilla, bacón, zumo de naranja… y mientras desayunábamos él me contó sus sueños, uno en el que se encontró con Cronos intentando convencerlo de lo ingratos que eran los olímpicos, y otro en el que vio la precaria situación de Grover.

"Si tenemos solo siete días, y eso es una medida imprecisa en lugares mágicos como pasó en el casino Lotus, será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar más de la cuenta" dije mientras me limpiaba la boca. Puede que coma como un cerdo, pero eso no significa que sea uno.

"¿Tú has soñado con algo?"

"Alguien me pedía ayuda, pero, aun siéndome su voz familiar, no consigo reconocer quien era"

"¿Crees que habrá problemas en tu Tierra?"

"Sinceramente, espero que no" algo me decía que no era algo relacionado con Krillin y los demás.

Salimos de la suite y nos dispusimos a explorar más el barco. Había como una docena de personas de edad avanzada dirigiéndose a tomar el desayuno. Un padre llevaba a sus tres hijos a la piscina para que se dieran un chapuzón. Los miembros de la tripulación, vestidos con impecable uniforme blanco, saludaban a los pasajeros tocándose la gorra con dos dedos.

Nadie nos preguntó quiénes éramos ni nos prestaron atención, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar.

Cuando la familia pasó frente a nosotros para ir a la piscina el padre les dijo a sus hijos:

"Estamos en un crucero. Nos estamos divirtiendo"

"Sí" respondieron los niños al unísono con la mirada vacía. "Nos lo estamos pasando bomba. Vamos a nadar a la piscina"

"Buenos días" nos dijo un tripulante de ojos vidriosos. "Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien a bordo del _Princesa Andrómeda_. Que tengan un buen día" y pasó de largo

"¿Crees que la Niebla, ya sabes la mística, puede meter en este estado de trance a las personas?" era la única explicación que se me ocurría a voz de pronto.

"Puede" fue su única respuesta.

Al pasar frente a la cafetería, vimos al primer monstruo. Era un _Hellhound_ : un mastín negro con las patas delanteras subidas al buffet y el hocico enterrado en una fuente de huevos revueltos. Debía ser joven porque era más pequeño que la mayoría de los que había visto: no llegaría a ser más grande que un oso pardo.

Sin duda las personas estaban en trance, porque detrás del perro había una pareja de mediana edad esperando pacientemente a su turno para servirse huevos revueltos.

Al final del pasillo se escucho una voz de reptil:

"Ssseisss másss ssse nos unieron ayer"

Cogí a Percy del brazo y salimos corriendo al escondite más cercano, que resultaba ser el lavabo de mujeres.

Dos cosas se deslizaron frente a la puerta del baño con un ruido como de papel de lija sobre linóleo.

"Sssí" respondió una segunda voz de reptil. "Él losss atrae. Pronto ssse volverá muy vigorossso"

Se deslizaron hacia la cafetería con un siseo glacial que tal vez fuera una risa de serpiente.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Percy

"Coincido, pero hagámoslo con sigilo. No hace falta que nos persigan todos los monstruos del barco"

Entonces se oyó otra voz fuera. Una voz que me sería imposible olvidar

"… sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¡No me presiones, Agrius!"

Sin duda aquella era la voz de Luke. Tuve que contenerme para no salir a partirle la cara en ese preciso instante.

"¡No te estoy presionando!" refunfuñó el tal Agrius. Su voz era más grave y sonaba más furiosa. "Lo único que digo es que si esta jugada no resulta…"

"¡Resultará!" replicó Luke. "Morderán el anzuelo. Y ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a la suite del almirantazgo y echar un vistazo al ataúd"

Sus voces se perdieron en el fondo del pasillo.

"¿Tú también quieres saber lo que planea Castellan?" le pregunté a Percy.

"Y darle una paliza y devolverlo a rastras al Olimpo si es posible" respondió él.

Una vez nos aseguramos de tener las cosas imprescindibles a mano en nuestros petates o bolsillos, nos deslizamos por los pasillos hacia la suite del almirantazgo, siguiendo los planos de 'Usted está aquí' que había en cada giro. Nos escondíamos siempre que pasaba alguien, pero la mayoría de la gente que vimos eran pasajeros con ojos de zombis.

Acabábamos de subir las escaleras de la cubierta 13, donde se suponía que estaba la suite del almirantazgo, cuando Percy me dijo en un siseo:

"¡Escóndete!" y me metió a empujones en un cuarto de limpieza al que se apresuro a meterse también.

Oí a dos tipos que venían por el pasillo.

"¿Has visto ese dragón etíope de la bodega?" dijo uno de ellos

El otro soltó una risita.

"Sí, es espantoso"

La voz del segundo tipo me resulto muy familiar.

"He oído que tienen dos más en camino" dijo la segunda voz. "Si siguen llegando a este ritmo, colega, no va a haber color…"

Las dos voces se fueron apagando por el pasillo.

"¿Es cosa mía o uno de esos dos era Chris Rodríguez? Ya sabes, ese de la cabaña de Hermes al que le di una paliza en el primer entrenamiento con espada" le pregunté

"¿Qué haría él aquí?" preguntó confundido

"Puede que Luke esté reuniendo más semidioses que odien a los Olímpicos como él" sugerí yo.

Percy asintió con la cabeza, preocupado.

Continuamos por el pasillo. No necesitaba ningún mapa para saber que nos acercábamos a Luke. Incluso sin intentarlo sentía una presencia maligna, no la de Luke pero sin duda ahí estaría él.

"Goku" Percy se detuvo de repente. "Mira"

Estábamos ante una pared de cristal desde la que se dominaba un atrio central de varios pisos de altura que recorría el barco por la mitad. A nuestros pies se hallaba la galería de Promenade, un centro comercial lleno de tiendas. Pero eso no es lo que llamó la atención de mi compañero de cabaña.

Un grupo de monstruos se había congregado delante de la tienda de golosinas. Eran una docena de gigantes lestrigones, como los que atacaron a Percy en el gimnasio con bolas de fuego, dos perros del infierno y varias criaturas que no reconocí: unas mujeres humanas pero con dos colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas.

"Creo que Annabeth dijo que se llamaban _Dracaenae_ " susurró Percy. "Son una especie de mujeres dragón o algo así"

Los monstruos formaban un semicírculo en torno a un joven con armadura griega que estaba haciendo trizas a un maniquí de paja. Me puso un poco nervioso que el maniquí llevara una camiseta del Campamento Mestizo. El chaval de la armadura lo ensartó por el vientre y lo fue desgarrando hasta partirlo en dos; la paja volaba por todos lados y los monstruos lo aclamaban y soltaban alaridos.

"Vámonos" le dije a Percy. "Cuanto antes sepamos lo que trama Luke, mejor"

Al fondo del vestíbulo se veía una puerta doble de roble que daba la impresión de conducir a un lugar importante. Cuando estábamos a unos diez metros, me detuve.

Empezaba a oír lo que pasaba dentro.

"Percy, puedo oírlos desde aquí"

"¿Enserio?"

"Ventajas de mis antepasados supongo. Déjame escuchar" empecé a escuchar lo que decían y a dictárselo a Percy. "… la profecía nosotros mismos. Los muy idiotas no sabrán a qué lado ir" dije haciendo mi mejor imitación de Luke. "¿Estás seguro de que el viejo hombre caballo se ha ido definitivamente?" siendo esta vez el tal Agrius. "Jejeje. Ya no se fían de él. No pueden fiarse de los esqueletos que tiene en el armario. El envenenamiento del árbol ha sido la gota que colma el vaso" me ponía enfermo tener que imitar a Luke, pero quería que Percy supiera que pasaba sin tener que perderme partes de la conversación. "¡Silenció!" rugió Agrius.

"Parece que tenemos invitados afuera" esta voz no fui capaz de reproducirla por el simple shock de escucharla.

Le di una simple orden a Percy, aunque sabía que probablemente no la seguiría:

"¡HUYE!"

Las puertas del camarote se abrieron de golpe y allí estaba Luke, entre dos gigantes peludos armados con jabalinas; sus puntas de bronce apuntaban directamente a nuestro pecho.

 **Salto de línea**

El camarote era hermoso y horrible a partes iguales.

Lo hermoso: había grandes ventanales curvados en la pared del fondo, desde donde se veía la popa del barco; el agua verde y el cielo azul se extendían por todo el horizonte. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra, persa creo; dos sofás de lujo ocupaban el centro de la habitación, a un lado de una cama con dosel, al otro una gran mesa de caoba. Estaba llena de comida: cajas de pizza, refrescos y un montón de sándwiches de rosbif en bandejas de plata.

Lo horrible: en un estrado de terciopelo situado en la parte trasera de la habitación había un ataúd de oro de tres metros. Un sarcófago con grabados de estilo griego antiguo, que representaban escenas de ciudades en llamas y héroes sufriendo muertes horripilantes. Pese a la luz solar que entraba a raudales por las ventanas, el ataúd impregnaba de frío la habitación.

Sin embargo hubo algo de lo que no pude apartar la vista. Una figura envuelta en una túnica marrón, sentada en un trono tras la mesa de caoba, que no desprendía ningún tipo de KI pero, si fue su voz la que oí era suya, sabía sin duda quien era. Piccolo, la reencarnación de aquel que me dio tantos problemas en el pasado.

"Bueno" dijo Luke, abriendo los brazos con orgullo. "Mola un poco más que la cabaña once, ¿no?"

Había cambiado mucho desde el verano pasado. En lugar de bermudas y camiseta, llevaba una camisa abotonada, pantalones caquis y mocasines de piel. El pelo rubio rojizo, antes alborotado, lo llevaba ahora muy corto. Parecía un modelo masculino de cómo vestirían los chicos malos de Harvard.

Aún tenía la cicatriz debajo del ojo: una línea dentada blanca que le había quedado de su combate con Ladón, quien debo decir que perdió su toque si el hijo de Hermes seguía vivo tras enfrentarlo. Apoyada en el sofá reposaba _Backbiter_ , su espada mágica, que emitía un raro destello con aquella afiladísima hoja, mitad acero, mitad bronce celestial, que podía matar a mortales y monstruos por igual.

Los dos amigos de Luke seguían apuntándonos con sus jabalinas. Parecían gemelos, pero no eran humanos. Medían unos dos metros y medio, y la única ropa que llevaban eran unos tejanos, seguramente porque su torso ya estaba completamente cubierto por una masa de pelo marrón. Tenían garras en lugar de manos, sus pies parecían pezuñas y sus narices, hocicos. En cuanto a sus dientes, todos eran colmillos afilados.

"¿Dónde están mis modales?" exclamó Luke. "Estos son mis ayudantes, Agrius y Oreius. Es posible que hayáis oído hablar de ellos"

No respondí nada y Percy tampoco.

"¿No conocéis la historia de Agrius y Oreius? Su madre… bueno, es una historia triste, la verdad sea dicha. Afrodita le ordenó que se enamorase; la joven se negó y corrió a Artemisa para suplicarle que la ayudara. Artemisa le permitió convertirse en una de sus doncellas cazadoras, pero Afrodita se vengó. Hechizó a la joven para que se enamorase de un oso, y cuando Artemisa lo descubrió, la abandonó con repugnancia. Típico de los dioses, ¿no? Se pelean entre ellos y los pobres humanos quedan atrapados en medio. Los dos hijos gemelos de la joven, Agrius y Oreius, no sienten ningún amor por el Olimpo; aunque les gustan mucho los mestizos…"

"Para almorzar" gruñó Agrius.

Su hermano Oreius se echó a reír como una de las hienas del Rey León.

"¡JEJEJE!"

Continuó riendo como si le hubiera entrado un ataque de asma, hasta que Luke y Agrius lo miraron fijamente.

"¡Cierra la boca, idiota!" gritó Agrius. "¡Aplícate tú mismo el castigo!"

Oreius se puso a lloriquear. Se dirigió penosamente a un rincón, se desplomó sobre un taburete y empezó a golpearse la frente contra la mesa de caoba. Las bandejas de plata brincaban con cada golpe. Aunque no podía verle la cara, juraría que eso molestaba bastante al Príncipe Demonio.

Luke se comportaba, sin embargo, como si eso fuese de lo más normal. Se acomodó en un sofá y apoyó sus pies en la mesilla de café.

"Bueno, Percy, hemos dejado que sobrevivas un año más. Espero que estés agradecido. ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Y el colegio?"

"Si alguien quiere mi humilde opinión" dije centrando en mi la atención, "estoy especialmente agradecido con lo de que envenenaras el árbol de Thalia" dije con tanto sarcasmo que hasta Ares, que es un poquito lento, podría haberlo notado.

Él suspiró.

"Directo al grano, ¿eh? Está bien: Por supuesto que envenené el árbol. ¿Y qué?"

"¿Y qué?" pregunté yo. "¡Thalia dio su vida por salvarte y así es como le pagas! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso?"

"¿Te enfadas conmigo, pero no con Zeus y los otros dioses que la dejaron morir?"

Antes de que pudiera responder Piccolo intervino.

"Suficiente" Era una voz calmada pero autoritaria, que pareció congelar a Luke en el sitio. "O sea que tú" dijo Piccolo mirando a Percy, "eres el hijo de Poseidón que dio al traste con mis planes el verano pasado. No sé, pensé que serias más… ¿imponente?"

"Y supongo que tu eres el aliado de Luke, Piccolo. ¿No se suponía que podías notar su presencia?"

"Hey, a mi no me mires. Nisiquiera desprende energía vital, a mejorados su control, así no puedo notarlo" intenté defenderme. "Sinceramente, esperaba más de ti Piccolo. Nunca te vi como el esbirro de nadie"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Son" advirtió

"El Rey Demonio, a las ordenes de un titán triturado" me burlé.

"Para que crees que queremos el Vellocino de Oro, ¿eh? Nuestra intención no es curar un simple árbol, sino acelerar el resurgir de Kronos. Cada nuevo miembro en nuestras filas junta un nuevo trozo al cuerpo del titán, pero con la ayuda del vellocino el proceso sería al menos diez veces más rápido"

"Buena suerte encontrándolo. No sabéis donde está" dijo Percy con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

"¿Cómo era? Oh, sí 30º 31' norte, 75º 12' oeste" dijo Luke.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Crees que no tengo aliados en el campamento?" preguntó Luke. "No te preocupes, Jackson. En cuanto usemos para nuestro fin el vellocino os lo daremos. Pero créeme, los dioses te están utilizando. ¿Acaso sabes qué pasará cuando cumplas los 16? ¿Nunca te ha explicado Quirón la profecía?"

"Bien podría estar mintiendo, pero ¿por qué nos ayudaría a curar algo que él mismo ha envenenado?" pensé para mí mismo.

"Sé lo que necesito saber" respondió Percy. "Entre esas cosas es que eres mi enemigo"

"Vale" dije. "Creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad" dije mientras expulsaba grandes cantidades de KI aturdiendo a los osos, dándoles una patada a cada uno y metiéndole la cabeza a Luke en el suelo como si fuera un avestruz. "Lo siento, colega" le dije a Percy mientras lo cogía y me dirigía volando a la zona de los botes salvavidas.

"Percy sube. Yo los distraigo" dije haciendo referencia a una enorme masa de monstruos y mestizos que se había formado, muy rápidamente para mi gusto.

A los mestizos los dejaba KO con golpes en puntos clave como el bajo vientre, en el cuello y, aunque no estoy orgulloso de ello, en los innombrables. A los monstruos, por otro lado, no me importaba convertirlos en polvo cortándoles una pata, la cabeza o algún otro miembro con _Innomita_ , más por no mancharme más de lo necesario que por otra cosa.

No llegue a matar a más de una docena de monstruos, cuando Percy decidió cortar las sogas que sostenían el bote y yo lo seguí rápidamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más al mar.

 **Nota de autor**

1: Lo siento, de verdad, pero tenía que ponerlo.

…= comunicación telepática

Cuarto capítulo listo.


	5. Al Mar de los Monstruos

"El termo" grito Percy, mientras se precipitaba al mar.

Tarde unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta de que se refería al termo que le dio Hermes. Lo encontré rápidamente en uno de los petates y se lo di, estando ya montado en el bote1

"Agárrate fuerte" advirtió.

"Hecho" dije sujetándome lo mejor que pude al bote.

Encontró la posición que mejor lo fijaba al bote y lo dejaba con los brazos libres, por si acaso lo agarré con uno de mis brazos, y le dio al termo un cuarto de vuelta, no más.

Al instante el termo emitió un chorro de viento que nos empujo lateralmente y transformo nuestra caída en picado en un estrepitoso aterrizaje en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

El viento parecía reírse mientras salía del termo, como si se alegrara de ser libre al fin. Al impactar con la superficie del agua, rebotamos varias veces, como una piedra lanzada a ras, y de repente salimos zumbando como en una lancha motora, con el agua rociándonos la cara y sin otra cosa a la vista que el vasto mar abierto.

Oímos un clamor furioso en el barco, pero ya nos hallábamos fuera del alcance del _Princesa Andrómeda_ , que en seguida estuvo demasiado lejos para poder verlo.

 **Salto de Línea**

"¿Con que Piccolo no estaba ahí, eh?" pregunto Percy.

"Hey, ya te he dicho que no podía notar su presencia. Ha aprendido a camuflarla demasiado bien. Pero eso no importa ahora, créeme en esto, no nos sigue. Si lo hiciera, a estas alturas ya nos habría alcanzado" dije.

"De acuerdo"

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que decidimos que sería buena idea intentar comunicarnos con Quirón a través de un Mensaje Iris para contarle todo lo sucedido en el yate de Luke.

Por suerte, a aquella velocidad, el bote levantaba una fina cortina de agua y la luz se descomponía en una arcoíris al atravesarla: la condición idónea para hacer un mensaje Iris, aunque la comunicación no era muy buena, supongo que precisamente por lo de estar en constante movimiento. Percy arrojó un dracma de oro a la cortina, y yo recé a la diosa del arcoíris para que nos mostrara a Quirón. Su cara apareció sin problemas, pero había una extraña luz estroboscópica y una música de rock atronando en un segundo plano, como si el centauro estuviera en una discoteca.

Se lo contamos todo: la misión para recuperar el vellocino, nuestra salida furtiva del campamento, Luke y el _Princesa Andrómeda_ , Piccolo, el ataúd de oro con los restos de Cronos… Pero entre el ruido que había en su lado y el zumbido del viento y del bote surcando las olas… no estaba muy seguro de cuanto había logrado escuchar de toda la conversación.

"Percy," chilló Quirón "tienes que tener cuidado con…"

Su voz quedó ahogada por un gran griterío alzado a su espalda: un montón de voces aullando en plena juerga como guerreros comanches.

"¿Qué dices?" grité.

"¡Maldita parentela!" Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un plato que pasó por encima de su cabeza para ir a estrellarse fuera de nuestro campo visual. "¡Goku, no deberías haber permitido que Percy saliera del campamento! Pero si conseguís el vellocino…"

"¡Sí, pequeña!" chillaba alguien detrás de Quirón. "¡Uau, Uau!"

Alguien subió el volumen y puso los bajos tan a tope que hasta nuestro bote vibraba.

"…Miami" gritaba Quirón. "Trataré de vigilar…"

Nuestra nebulosa pantalla se desintegró como si alguien del otro lado le hubiese arrojado una botella, y Quirón se evaporó.

"¿Has entendido algo al final?" me preguntó Percy.

"Probablemente lo mismo que tú. El escuchar mejor conlleva que también escuchas con el resto de ruidos a un mayor volumen" le respondí

"O sea, que nada"

"Básicamente"

 **Salto de línea**

Una hora más tarde divisamos tierra: una larga extensión de playa en la que se alineaban hoteles de muchos pisos. Las aguas empezaron a llenarse de barcos de pesca y buques cisterna. Un guardacostas pasó por estribor y luego dio media vuelta, como para echar un segundo vistazo. Supongo que no todos los días veían dos adolescentes en un bote salvavidas, sin motor y a gran velocidad.

"¿Virginia Beach?" dije viendo un cartel de 'Estas entrando en…' "No me suena que estuviera cerca de Long Island. ¿Cuánto ha recorrido el _Princesa Andrómeda_ en una sola noche?"

"Cinco mil treinta millas náuticas de distancia" terminó Percy.

"¿Cómo lo sabes con tanta precisión?"

"No estoy seguro, solo me ha llegado a la cabeza"

"Tengo una teoría. Percy, ¿cuál es nuestra posición?" pregunté después de reflexionar un momento.

"36º 40' Norte; 76º 2' Oeste" respondió automáticamente. "¡Uau! ¿Cómo es que lo sé?"

"Quizás el ser hijo del dios de los mares hace que seas un GPS en su dominio" fue mi mejor suposición. Entonces me fije en el bote del guardacostas acercándose. "Percy, nos siguen" dije señalando con la barbilla detrás suya.

Se dio la vuelta y noto que efectivamente el guardacostas venía por nosotros, haciéndonos señales con las luces y empezando a acelerar.

"No podemos dejar que nos pillen. Harían demasiadas preguntas" dijo Percy.

"Juraría que he estado por aquí cerca antes. Ve por la bahía Chesaspeake, creo que había un sitio donde escondernos"

Percy aflojó un poco más el termo haciendo que el chorro de aire nos empujara con una fuerza aún mayor a través de Virginia Beach y después por la Bahía Chesaspeake. El guardacostas que nos perseguía quedaba cada vez más lejos. No aminoramos la marcha hasta que las orillas de la bahía empezaron a estrecharse.

Cuando entramos en la desembocadura de un río Percy parecía agotado, y fuera de su entorno, como si un pez de agua dulce entrara en el mar o al revés.

"Por allí" le indiqué. "Después de ese banco de arena"

Giramos hacia una zona pantanosa invadida de maleza y detuvimos el bote al pie de un ciprés enorme.

Los árboles se cernían sobre nosotros, cubiertos de enredaderas. Los insectos zumbaban entre la hierba; el ambiente era bochornoso, sofocante, y de la superficie del río se levantaba una nube de vapor.

"Vamos" le insté. "Debería de estar ahí, en el banco de arena"

"Todavía no me has dicho el qué" preguntó Percy un poco molesto.

"Sí te lo he dicho, un refugio" le respondí. "Uno que encontré mientras viajaba por aquí. Ahora, vamos a esconder el bote. No nos conviene llamar la atención"

Después de cubrir el bote con ramas seguimos por la orilla, yo flotando un par de pulgadas sobre el suelo para no hundir mis pies en un lodo rojizo. Una serpiente se deslizó cerca de mí y desapareció entre la hierba.

"Aquí" anuncié al llegar.

A simple vista parecía un montón de zarzas. Sin embargo, al apartar unas ramas enredadas, estaba a la vista que era un refugio camuflado.

El interior era lo bastante grande como para tres, incluso si el tercero era alguien de las proporciones de Tyson. Las paredes eran de plantas entretejidas que parecían ser impermeables. Amontonado en un rincón había todo lo necesario para una acampada: sacos de dormir, mantas, una nevera portátil y una lámpara de queroseno. También había provisiones para semidioses: puntas de jabalinas de bronce, un carcaj repleto de flechas, una espada y una caja de ambrosía. Olía a moho, como si el lugar hubiera estado desocupado muchos años.

"Un escondite mestizo" dijo Percy asombrado. "¿Alguna idea de quién pudo hacerlo?"

"Fíjate en esas marcas" le dije señalando a unas ramas. "T.G. L.C. y A.C. Esto tuvieron que hacerlo Annabeth, Thalia y Luke antes de que los encontrara Grover"

Cuando mencione eso Percy parecía incomodo, aunque no estoy seguro de si ese era realmente el sentimiento.

"¿No crees que Luke pueda venir a buscarnos aquí?" me preguntó

"Nah. Quiero decir, debieron de hacer decenas de sitios como este. Si recuerda donde están, dudo que crea que nosotros lo sabemos. Podríamos descansar un par de horas y después continuar el viaje"

Me senté en las mantas y busqué en mi petate, para ver la ropa y tal.

"Cómo te sientes" me preguntó.

"¿Sobre…?" respondí, aunque suponía de qué hablaba.

"Encontrarte con Piccolo. Por lo que me has contado, te lo hizo pasar mal"

"Ese fue su padre, no él"

"¿No me dijiste que era su reencarnación?"

"Yaaa, pero no sé, si fuera realmente como su padre nos hubiera intentado matar en el acto, pero no ha movido ni un solo dedo, además de que… no sé cómo explicarlo. Siendo su padre el Rey Demonio, pura maldad, el debería de haber nacido igual, pero su presencia… no es ni de lejos tan, oscura. Si te soy sincero, tenía intención de curarlo y dejarlo escapar después de ganarle en el Torneo pero… bueno, ya sabes"

"¿Lo hubieras dejado escapar?" dijo mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Ya te lo he dicho. No creo que sea, realmente malvado" dije haciendo énfasis en 'realmente'

"Cambiando de tema, ¿soy el único que cree que nos dejo escapar con demasiada facilidad?"

"Pff, por supuesto, ya oíste antes lo de la 'jugada' y también lo de 'morderán el anzuelo'. Tienen que referirse a nosotros. Ahora, lo que no sé es si el anzuelo es el vellocino o Grover"

"¿Crees que Luke tenía decía la verdad, que si Thalia estuviera viva estaría de su lado?"

"Lo dudo. Por lo que Annabeth me contó de ella os parecéis tanto que podrías o ser los mejores amigos del mundo o podríais intentar mataros el uno al otro. O intercalarlo, quizás"

"Dejémoslo en lo de mejores amigos del mundo"

"Mi punto es que, aunque de todas maneras yo votaría porque Thalia electrocutaría a Luke, si Annabeth tiene razón, mientras tú no te sientas tentado ella tampoco debería sentirse tentada" en ese momento noté algo. "Preparaté, hay un monstruo cerca"

 **Salto de línea**

Estuvimos durante varios minutos agazapados en un árbol esperando a que el monstruo se acercara. Cuando lo vimos notamos que era del tamaño aproximado de un rinoceronte deslizándose entre las sombras de los árboles. Emitía un potente silbido y su mitad delantera se retorcía en todas las direcciones posibles. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que el monstruo tenía, no uno sino, siete cuellos, cada uno acabado en una silbante cabeza de reptil. Tenía la piel curtida, y debajo de cada cuello relucía un babero en el que se leía: '¡Soy el Monstruo de los Dónuts!'

Comprendí que aquel monstruo era una hidra, aunque en ese momento no podía recordar gran cosa sobre el monstruo en cuestión.

Advertí que Percy iba a preparar su espada.

"Aún no" dije.

Algunos monstruos tenían un sentido de la vista poco desarrollado, pero aun así notaría el brillo de bronce de su espada.

Aguardamos un poco más.

El monstruo estaba a menos de un metro. Parecía husmear el terreno y los árboles como si buscara algo. Entonces me di cuenta de que dos cabezas estaban desgarrando un trozo de lona marrón: el carcaj del refugio. Aparentemente nos notó allí y ahora sigue nuestro rastro.

Cada cabeza de hidra tenía forma de diamante, como las serpientes de cascabel, con la ligera diferencia de que tenía dos hileras de dientes como los de un tiburón.

Entonces oí a mi lado el crujido de una rama que pisó Percy al dar medio paso atrás, por la impresión supongo. La hidra también oyó el ruido y giró sus siete cabezas en nuestra dirección.

"Esquiva" fue lo único que pude decir.

Yo rodé a la derecha, mientras Percy lo hizo a la izquierda, evitando por poco una sustancia verde que le echó una de las cabezas de la hidra. Dicha sustancia impactó en un olmo, cuyo tronco al instante empezó a echar humo y a desintegrarse.

'Ácido' pensé

El árbol cayó y golpeó dos de las cabezas de la hidra.

La bestia retrocedió dando tumbos, liberó de un tirón sus cabezas y gimió enfurecida. Le escupió ácido con las siete cabezas al tronco, que se disolvió hasta convertirse en un humeante charco de desperdicios.

"Muévete. Yo la distraigo" le ordené a Percy. Me hice a un lado y destapé a _Innomita_ , con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

Funcionó.

Las armas de bronce celestial suele ser odiosa para la mayoría, si no para todos los monstruos. En cuanto surgió la hoja afilada de mi espada, la hidra se abalanzó sobre mí con todas sus cabezas silbando y mostrando sus dientes.

La buena noticia era que había conseguido que Percy estuviera fuera de peligro, la mala era que si me descuidaba probablemente lo lamentaría.

Una cabeza hizo amago de morderme y sin pensarlo la rebané. La cabeza rodó, junto con otras dos que cortó Percy, sobre la hierba y dejó en su lugar unos muñones palpitantes: enseguida dejaron de sangrar y empezaron a hincharse como un balón.

En cuestión de segundos los cuellos cercenados se ramificaron en dos y cada uno creció hasta formar una nueva cabeza. Ahora estaba frente a una hidra de diez cabezas.

"¡Percy intenta recordar cómo matar a este bicho! Intentaré que se centre en mi" le grité.

Viendo que mi espada, en este caso solo me iba a dar más problemas con los que tratar, literalmente, la guardé y me abalancé para golpear a las cabezas.

Estaba delante de Percy para desviar todas las cabezas que se nos acercaran.

"Déjame luchar" me dijo.

"Puedes luchar, pero sin la espada. Si cortamos otra cabeza solo conseguiremos más problemas"

"Si no podemos matarla decapitándola cómo lo haremos"

"Podría intentar atacarle el cuerpo" dije mientras apartaba un par de cabezas y contra restaba un chorro de ácido con una ráfaga de KI. "Dudo que pueda generar otro cuerpo con sus cabezas, pero tendrás que prepararte para evitarlas" Sentí varios poderes acercarse por el río así que, poco a poco retrocedí hacia él, evitando chorros de acido y desviando embestidas de las cabezas.

Entonces oí un ruido que me alivió: el chuc-chuc-chuc generado por un barco con motor de vapor (He estado cerca de bastantes barcos el último año). Sonaba con tanta fuerza que toda la orilla temblaba.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó Percy mientras evitaba una de las cabezas.

"Un barco" respondí

"¿Qué?"

Entonces, del río a nuestras espaldas, nos llegó una voz femenina muy conocida:

"¡Allí! ¡Preparad la batería del treinta y dos!" gritó dicha voz

"No te molestes" respondí. "Percy, ya"

En un instante me aparté, dejando confundidas a la mayoría de las cabezas de la hidra, me transformé e incruste mi puño en la caja torácica de la hidra.

La hidra chillo de dolor y rabia y abalanzó todas sus cabezas sobre mí.

Las esquive.

'¿Todavía no está muerta?" pensé al ver que no se disolvía en polvo. 'Mejor acabo ya'

Volví a sacar mi espada, la cargué con electricidad, rebané todas y cada una de sus cabezas y, antes de comprobar si le volvían a crecer, destruí su cuerpo con un potente rayo.

"No sabía que ahora podías lanzar rayos" dijo Percy al salir de su asombro.

"Bueno" dije mientras me destransformaba, "la espada es un fragmento del rayo maestro, así que no debería sorprendernos"

"¿No lo sabías?"

"Lo suponía, pero es la primera vez que lo compruebo"

Ante nosotros, resoplando penosamente, bajaba por el río un barco muy hundido en el agua, casi como un submarino, y con la cubierta de hierro. En el centro había una torreta trapezoidal con troneras a ambos lados para los cañones. Una bandera ondeaba encima: un jabalí salvaje y una lanza en un campo rojo de sangre. La cubierta estaba llena de zombis con uniforme gris: soldados muertos con una piel brillante que les recubría el cráneo sólo en parte como los espíritus demoníacos que nos habíamos encontrado el verano pasado montando guardia frente al palacio de Hades.

Era un acorazado, cuyas letras mohosas daban su nombre: _CSS Birmingham_.

De pie junto a un cañón preparado para disparar en caso de necesidad estaban Annabeth y Clarisse.

"Subid a bordo antes de que os dispare" dijo Clarisse.

"¿Por qué nos vas a disparar?" dije después de subirnos a Percy y a mí al barco.

"Por tomarte más tiempo del necesario para matar a la hidra"

"Intentaba encontrar una manera de matarla sin transformarme" intenté excusarme.

"Fue una buena idea lo de electrificar la espada" comentó la hija de Atenea.

"¿Y eso?" dijo Percy.

"La electricidad quemaría los muñones, cauterizando la herida y previniendo que crecieran más cabezas" explico ella.

"No tenía ni idea" dije

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Para no tener que esperar a que se cargara el rayo y arriesgarme a enfrentarme a veinte cabezas"

"¿Dónde está Tyson?" preguntó Percy queriendo cambiar el tema.

"Está en la sala de máquinas" respondió Annabeth.

"Sí, se asegura la mayor parte del tiempo de que los motores y todo lo demás funcione a pleno rendimiento"

Estuvimos dando un pequeño tour por el barco, a través de muchos camarotes sombríos, atestados de marineros muertos. Vimos el depósito de carbón, las calderas y las maquinas, donde encontramos a Tyson, quien nos acompañó desde entonces. Visitamos la cabina del piloto, la santabárbara y las torretas de artillería (los lugares favoritos de Clar): dos cañones Dahlgren a babor y estribor, y dos cañones Brooke a proa y popa, todos preparados para disparar bolas de bronce celestial.

Donde quiera que fuéramos, los confederados nos miraban fijamente, con sus caras fantasmales y barbudas que relucían bajo sus cráneos. Al principio parecieron interesados por Percy, aparentemente compartía apellido con un famoso general sudista o algo así, pero lo fastidió en cuanto dijo que era de Nueva York. Todos se pusieron a silbar y maldecir a los yanquis. En cuanto a mí, simplemente me miraban con desconfianza. Supongo que sabrían de mis orígenes.

Tyson estaba muy incomodo con los muertos y le insistió a Annabeth para que le diera la mano durante todo el viaje.

Al fin llego lo que tanto estaba esperando. La hora de la cena. El camarote del capitán del CSS Birmingham venía a tener el tamaño de una despensa, pero aun así era mucho mayor que los demás camarotes del barco. La mesa estaba preparada con manteles de lino y vajilla de porcelana; había mantequilla de cacahuete, sándwiches de gelatina, patatas fritas y SevenUp, todo ello servido por esqueléticos miembros de la tripulación.

"Tántalo os ha expulsado para toda la eternidad" nos dijo Clarisse. "El señor D añadió que si se os ocurre asomaros otra vez por el campamento, os convertirá en ardillas y luego os atropellará con su deportivo"

'Y la manía de amenaza con convertirnos en animales y atropellarnos' pensé recordando nuestro primer encuentro con Ares

"¿Ellos te dieron este barco?" preguntó Percy

"En realidad nos lo dio Ares" comentó Annabeth.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Percy confundido.

"¿Acaso crees que tu padre es el único con potencia naval? Los espíritus del bando derrotado en cada guerra le deben tributo a Ares. Es la maldición por haber sido vencidos" explicó Clarisse. "Cuando pedí un transporte a mi padre me dio este barco con su tripulación, que hará lo que yo diga. ¿No es así, capitán?"

El capitán permanecía detrás, tieso y airado. Sus ardientes ojos verdes se clavaron en mí con expresión ávida.

"Si eso significa poner fin a esta guerra infernal, señora, y lograr la paz por fin, haremos lo que sea. Destruiremos a quien sea" respondió el capitán maldito.

"Suena bien y todo eso… pero creo que ahora deberíamos de compartir algo de información" dije.

"¿Sobre…?" preguntó Annabeth, queriendo saber a que me refería.

"Luke" respondí

"Hemos estado en un barco, el _Princesa Andrómeda_ , y él estaba allí" continuó Percy.

"¿Qué habéis descubierto?" preguntó la líder de la misión, obviamente intrigada

"Que tiene un espía en el campamento, que busca el vellocino para reconstruir al señor del tiempo y que está construyendo un enorme ejercito, no solo de monstruos, sino de semidioses también" respondí enumerando según lo decía

"¡¿Un espía?!" exclamaron las dos.

"Sí, aunque sugiero que no alertemos aún al campamento, eso solo conseguiría que el espía fuera más cauteloso y que desconfiáramos los unos de los otros"

"Tienes razón" admitió Annabeth. "Sería mejor que nos mantuviéramos alerta y, si vuelve, avisáramos a Quirón"

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Clarisse.

"Bueno… también hemos confirmado que tiene una alianza con Piccolo" añadí.

"¿No lo dijo ya el año pasado?"

"Sí, pero hasta ahora no terminaba de creerlo. Por lo que se de él, Piccolo no es de los que colabora con alguien mucho menos si no es él quien está al mando" dije yo.

"Bueno, ya seguiremos hablando de esto por la mañana. Capitán, ¿podría enseñarles a nuestros invitados donde dormirán?"

 **Salto de línea**

 **POV Percy**

El sueño llegó en cuanto me quedé dormido.

Grover estaba sentado junto al telar, deshaciendo desesperadamente la cola de su vestido de novia, cuando la roca rodó hacia un lado y el cíclope bramó:

"¡Aja!"

Grover soltó un aullido.

"¡Cariño! No te había… ¡Has hecho tan poco ruido!"

"¡Estas deshaciéndolo!" rugió Polifemo. "O sea que ése era el retraso"

"Oh, no. Yo no estaba…"

"¡Venga!" Agarró a Grover por la cintura y, medio en volandas medio a rastras, lo condujo a través de los túneles de la cueva. Grover luchaba para que los zapatos de tacón no se le cayesen de las pezuñas. El velo le bailaba sobre la cara y poco faltaba para que se le cayera.

El cíclope lo metió en una caverna del tamaño de un almacén, decorada completamente con despojos de oveja. Había un sillón reclinable recubierto de lana, un televisor forrado de lana y unos burdos estantes cargados de objetos ovinos de coleccionista: tazas de café con forma de cabeza de cordero, ovejitas de yeso, juegos de mesa, libros ilustrados, muñecos articulados… El suelo estaba plagado de huesos de cordero amontonados, y también de otros huesos distintos: seguramente, de los sátiros que habían llegado a la isla en busca de Pan.

Polifemo dejó a Grover en el suelo sólo el tiempo justo para mover otra roca enorme. La luz del día entró en la cueva a raudales y Grover gimió de pura nostalgia. ¡Aire fresco!

El cíclope lo arrastró afuera y lo llevó hasta la cima de una colina verde desde la que se dominaba la isla más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Tenía forma de silla de montar, aunque cortada por la mitad con un hacha. A ambos lados se veían exuberantes colinas verdes y en medio un extenso valle, partido en dos por un abismo sobre el que cruzaba un puente de cuerdas. Había hermosos arroyos que corrían hasta el borde del cañón y caían desde allí en cascadas coloreadas por el arcoíris. Los loros revoloteaban por las copas de los árboles y entre los arbustos crecían flores de color rosa y púrpura. Centenares de ovejas pacían por los prados. Su lana relucía de un modo extraño, como las monedas de cobre y plata.

En el centro de la isla, al lado del puente de cuerdas, había un enorme roble de tronco retorcido que tenía algo resplandeciente en su rama más baja.

El Vellocino de Oro.

Aunque fuera un sueño, percibía cómo irradiaba su poder por toda la isla, haciendo que reverdeciera la hierba y las flores fueran más bellas. Casi podía oler aquella magia natural en plena efervescencia. Apenas podía imaginar lo intensa que debe ser aquella fragancia para un sátiro.

Grover soltó un quejido.

"Sí" dijo Polifemo con orgullo. "¿Lo ves allí? ¡El vellocino es la pieza más preciada de mi colección! Se lo robé a unos héroes hace mucho y desde entonces, ya lo ves, ¡comida gratis! Acuden sátiros de todo el mundo, como las polillas a una llama. ¡Los sátiros son comida rica! Y ahora…"

Polifemo sacó unas horrorosas tijeras de podar.

Grover ahogó un aullido, pero Polifemo se limitó a agarrar a la oveja más cercana, como si fuese un animal disecado, y le esquiló toda la lana. Luego le tendió a Grover aquel amasijo esponjoso.

"¡Ponlo en la rueca!" le dijo orgulloso. "Es mágico. Ya verás como éste no se enreda.

"Ah… bueno…"

"¡Pobre Ricura!" dijo el ciclope sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "No eres buena tejiendo. ¡Ja, ja! No te preocupes. Este hilo resuelve el problema. ¡Mañana tendrás terminada la cola!"

"¡Qué… amable de tu parte!"

"Je, je"

"Pero, cariño" Grover tragó saliva, "¿qué pasaría si viniesen a resca… digo, a atacar esta isla?" Me miró fijamente mientras lo decía. Lo preguntaba para facilitarme el camino. "¿Qué les impediría ascender y llegar hasta tu cueva?"

"¡Mi mujercita, asustada! ¡Qué linda! No te preocupes. Polifemo tiene un sistema de seguridad ultramoderno. Tendrían que vencer primero a mis mascotas"

"¿Mascotas?"

Grover miró por toda la isla, pero no había nada a la vista, salvo las ovejas paciendo tranquilamente en los prados.

"Y luego" gruñó Polifemo, "¡tendrían que vencerme a mí!"

Dijo mientras daba un puñetazo a una roca cercana, que se resquebrajó y partió por la mitad.

"¡Y ahora, ven!" gritó. "Volvamos a la cueva"

Grover parecía estar al borde del llanto: tan cerca de la libertad y, aun así, tan desesperadamente lejos. Mientras el cíclope hacía rodar la roca, encerrándolo otra vez en aquella cueva húmeda y apestosa, iluminada sólo por las antorchas, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Me despertó el ruido de las alarmas, que se habían disparado por todo el barco.

"¡Todos a cubierta!" Era la voz rasposa del capitán. "¡Encontrad a la señora Clarisse! ¿Dónde está esa chica?"

Su rostro apareció, mirándome desde arriba.

"Levántate, yanqui. Tu amigo ya está en cubierta. Nos acercamos a la entrada"

"¿La entrada de qué?" pregunté, aunque al instante supe la respuesta.

"Del Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto" me dijo con una sonrisa esquelética.

 **Salto de línea**

Metí mis pertenencias en una mochila de lona y me la eché al hombro. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que, pasara lo que pasase, no dormiría otra noche a bordo del _CSS Birmingham_.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando algo me dejó helado. Una presencia cercana: algo conocido y muy malo. Sin ningún motivo aparente, me entraron ganas de buscar pelea. Quería darle un puñetazo a algún confederado. La última vez que había sentido aquella rabia…

En lugar de seguir subiendo, trepé hasta la rejilla de ventilación y atisbé en el interior de la sala de calderas.

Justo debajo de mi, Clarisse hablaba con una imagen trémula que resplandecía entre el vapor de la caldera: un hombre musculoso con un traje de cuero negro, corte de pelo militar, gafas de cristales rojos y un cuchillo en el cinto.

Aunque había oído que ayudó a Clarisse dándole este barco no me esperaba verlo entero después de su encuentro el año pasado con Goku.

"¡No me vengas con excusas, niña!" gruñó el dios de la guerra.

"S-sí, padre" musitó Clarisse.

"No quieres verme enfadado, ¿verdad?"

"No, padre"

"No, padre" la imitó. "Eres patética. Debería haber dejado esta búsqueda en manos de uno de mis hijos…"

"¡Tendré éxito!" prometió Clarisse.

"Más te vale. Si dejas que el chaval de Poseidón te la robe…"

"Padre…"

"¡Y NO ME HAGAS HABLAR DEL OTRO! ¡ME CONVIRTIÓ EN UN HAZMERREÍR!" Bramó Ares iracundo.

"Son mis amigos, no me robarían la misión" dijo tímida.

"¿Crees que me importa? Lo vas a conseguir. Si no…"

Alzó el puño. Aunque sólo fuese una imagen entre el vapor, Clarisse dio un paso atrás.

"¿Entendido?" gruñó el dios.

Las alarmas volvieron a sonar. Oí voces que venían hacia mí, oficiales ordenados a gritos para que preparasen los cañones.

Me descolgué de la rejilla de ventilación y terminé de subir las escaleras para unirme a Annabeth y Goku en la cubierta principal.

 **Salto de línea**

 **POV Goku**

En cuanto subí a la cubierta, supe que se aproximaba una batalla, y no una fácil.

No podía ver nada en el horizonte. El cielo estaba nublado. El aire era brumoso y húmedo, como el vapor de una plancha. Pero aún sin ver nada, notaba la presencia de dos monstruos, cercanos el uno al otro, y poderosos.

El motor del barco crujía a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad.

"Señora, el ciclope dice que el barco no está preparado para la presión a la que está sometido" le dijo uno de los marineros a Clarisse. "Dice que no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerlo en buen estado"

"Dile que lo mantenga lo máximo que pueda" respondió ella.

Tras unos minutos, unas manchas oscuras que había en el horizonte empezaron a perfilarse. Hacia el norte, una gigantesca masa rocosa se alzaba sobre las aguas: una isla con acantilados de treinta metros de altura, por lo menos. La otra mancha, un kilometro más al sur, era una enorme tormenta. El cielo y el mar parecían haber entrado juntos en ebullición para formar una masa rugiente.

"¿Es un huracán?" preguntó Annabeth.

"No" dijo Clarisse. "Es Caribdis"

Annabeth palideció.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"Es la única ruta al Mar de los Monstruos. Justo entre Caribdis y su hermana Escila"

Clarisse señaló a lo alto de los acantilados y en seguida supe que allí se ocultaba uno de los monstruos a los que sentí.

"¿La única ruta?" pregunté.

"Sí" respondió ella. "Si trato de esquivarlas, aparecerán otra vez en mi camino. Para entrar en el Mar de los Monstruos, has de pasar entre ellas a la fuerza"

"¿Y qué me dices de las Rocas Chocantes?" intervino Annabeth. "Ésa es otra entrada; la utilizó Jasón"

"No puedo volar rocas con mis cañones" respondió Clarisse. "Los monstruos, por otro lado…"

"Clarisse eso es una locura" sentencié

"Mira y aprende" Clarisse se volvió hacia el capitán. "¡Rumbo a Caribdis!"

"Muy bien, señora"

El motor gimió, crujió el blindaje de hierro y el barco empezó a ganar velocidad.

"Clarisse" empezó Percy. "Caribdis succiona el agua del mar. ¿No es esa la historia?"

"Y luego la escupe, sí"

"¿Y Escila?"

"Vive en una cueva, en lo alto de esos acantilados. Si nos acercamos demasiado, sus cabezas de serpiente descenderán y empezaran a atrapar tripulantes"

"Entonces elige a Escila y que todos se refugien bajo cubierta mientras pasamos de largo" sugirió Percy.

"¡No!" insistió Clarisse. "Si Escila no consigue nada para comer podría ensañarse con todo el barco. Además, está demasiado alta y no es un buen blanco. Mis cañones no pueden apuntar hacia arriba. En cambio, Caribdis está en medio del torbellino. Vamos hacia ella a toda máquina, le apuntamos con los cañones… ¡y la mandamos volando al Tártaro!"

"Ojala fuera tan fácil" murmuré.

El motor zumbaba, y la temperatura de las calderas estaba aumentando de tal modo que noté como se calentaba la cubierta a mis pies. Las chimeneas humeaban como volcanes y el viento azotaba la bandera roja de Ares.

A medida que nos aproximábamos a los monstruos el fragor de Caribdis crecía más y más. Era un horrible rugido líquido. Cada vez que Caribdis aspiraba, el barco era arrastrado hacia delante, entre sacudidas y bandazos. Cada vez que espiraba, nos elevábamos en el agua y nos veíamos zarandeados por olas de tres metros.

Me di cuenta de que necesitaba unos tres minutos para absorber todo en un radio de un kilometro a la redonda.

"Pensemos en nuestra opciones… ¿el termo?" le pregunte a Percy.

"Usarlo en medio de un torbellino puede empeorar las cosas"

"Cierto… ¿Y si intentas controlar el agua?" sugerí

Cerró los ojos pero después de un rato no pasó nada.

"L-lo siento. El mar no me hace caso"

"Necesitamos un plan alternativo" repuso Annabeth.

"¿Caribdis no tiene algún punto débil? Alguna zona más sensible, menos resistente. Que al menos no perdamos el tiempo disparándole" quise saber.

"No que yo conozca"

Antes de poder decir nada más, oímos cómo Caribdis expulsaba el agua que había estado absorbiendo. El barco se bamboleó, salí despedido y caí de bruces sobre la cubierta. Estábamos dentro del torbellino.

"¡Atrás a todo vapor!" gritaba Clarisse, desgañitándose para hacerse oír entre aquel estruendo. El mar giraba enloquecido a nuestro alrededor y las olas se estrellaban contra la cubierta. El blindaje de hierro estaba tan caliente que echaba humo.

"¡Acercaos hasta tenerla a tiro! ¡Preparad los cañones de estribor!"

Justo entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

"¡Clarisse! Prepara los cañones para disparar justo cuando empiece a cerrar la boca"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si disparas cuando empieza a absorber solo conseguirás que después te devuelva las balas. En cambio si consigues atinarle justo cuando termina de tragar podrías hacerle daño de verdad, quizás incluso golpear algún punto vital" explique alzando mi voz por encima del barullo. "Debe tener alguna especie de glándula o algo así que regule la absorción y la expulsión. Si esta a la vista intenta hacerla estallar. Debería de matarla por no poder expulsar todo lo que haya absorbido"

"¿Es solo una suposición?"

"Sólo la parte de las glándulas. El resto debería de funcionar" aseguré.

Un marinero zombi salió a escape de la bodega y corrió hacia Clarisse. Su uniforme gris echaba humo. Su barba estaba medio quemada.

"¡La sala de calderas se ha recalentado demasiado, señora! ¡Va a estallar!"

"¿Tyson no puede arreglarlo?" pregunto ella.

"Dice que sería como poner una tirita a un brazo colgando. Solo puede prolongar lo inevitable"

"Pues dile que me de unos pocos minutos más. Si tu teoría es correcta, es todo lo que necesito" dijo Clarisse mientras me miraba en la última parte.

Mientras contemplaba al marinero humeante yendo al encuentro de Tyson, tuve una sensación espantosa. El barco dio otro bandazo… entonces vi a Caribdis.

Apareció a unos centenares de metros, entre un torbellino de niebla, humo y agua. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el arrecife: un peñasco negro de coral con una higuera aferrada en lo alto. Entorno al arrecife, el agua giraba en embudo, igual que la luz en un agujero negro. Justo por debajo de la superficie del agua vi aquella cosa horrible anclada al arrecife: una boca enorme con labios babosos y unos dientes grandes como remos y cubiertos de musgo. Peor: aquellos dientes tenían aparatos, unas bandas de metal asqueroso y corroído entre las cuales quedaban atrapados trozos de pescado, maderas y desperdicios flotantes.

Caribdis era la pesadilla de cualquier dentista. No era otra cosa que aquellas fauces oscuras y descomunales, que padecían una mala alineación dental y una grave tendencia de los incisivos superiores a montarse sobre los inferiores. Sin embargo, durante siglos no había hecho otra cosa que seguir comiendo sin cepillarse los dientes después de cada comida. Mientras miraba, todo lo que había alrededor fue tragado por el abismo: tiburones, bancos de peces, un calamar gigante… nuestro barco sería lo siguiente.

"¡Señora Clarisse!" gritó el capitán. "¡Los cañones de estribor y de proa están listos!"

"¡Esperad a mi señal!" gritó ella.

Sin embargo no teníamos tiempo a que Caribdis cerrara la boca. Al ritmo al que tragaba solo teníamos segundos para acabar dentro suya.

"Intentaré mantener al barco en posición" grité

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Annabeth

"Empujando desde la proa" respondí mientras ocupaba la posición y usaba mis fuerzas para que el barco no avanzara ni retrocediera. La parte buena era que funcionaba, la mala era que en poco tiempo mis manos quedarían abrasadas.

Vislumbre una irregularidad en las comisuras de los labios del monstruo, que parecían ser parte de ella y estaban hinchándose.

"¡Clarisse, cuando sea el momento dispara en la comisura de sus labios! ¡Tiene algo que se hincha! ¡Si lo destruyes cuando esté cerrando su boca, su cuerpo no debería soportarlo!" grite por encima de todo el ruido.

"¡Ya lo habéis oído!" poco después dejo de absorber y empezó a cerrar la boca. "¡FUEGO!" rugió.

Vi como las balas de cañón se adentraban en la boca para, un instante después, quedar adentro. En vez de expulsar todo como tendría que hacer ahora siguió expandiéndose hasta que explotó.

Fuimos despedidos hacía atrás, montados en una ola que debía tener unos quince metros de altura. Tuve que tener mucho cuidado para que al agarrar el barco no le arrancara parte del casco intentando evitar que volcara.

Volví a la cubierta para ser abrazado por Clarisse.

"¡Dioses! No puedo creer que tu plan haya funcionado"

"Sí, la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo creo" dije mientras me rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Señora!" gritó un marinero humeante. "¡Las máquinas están a punto de explotar!"

"¿Y Tyson?" pregunté.

"Ha forzado tanto las maquinas para que se mantengan que ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer para arreglarlas"

"Debemos abandonar el barco" dijo el capitán.

"¡No!" gritó Clarisse.

"No tenemos otra alternativa, señora. ¡El casco se está partiendo! Ya no puede…"

No pudo terminar la frase. Una cosa marrón y verde, veloz como un rayo, llegó disparada desde el cielo, atrapó al capitán y se lo llevó por los aires. Lo único que dejo fueron sus botas de cuero.

"¡Escila!" aulló otro marinero mientras un trozo de reptil salía disparado de los acantilados y se lo llevaba.

"¡Todos a los botes salvavidas!" grité. "Usad el termo para distanciaros. Intentaré centrar su atención en mí"

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó/gritó Annabeth

"¡¿Tienes una idea mejor?!" grité pero no le di tiempo a responder. Me transformé y salí disparado a golpear las cabezas de serpiente, extrañamente similares a la de la hidra.

Conseguí centrar la atención de cinco cabezas en mí, pero cuando vi la sexta, vi que había agarrado a Percy. La cortó rápidamente, pero aún así fui a cogerlo para evitar que la caída lo matara.

Cuando estuve a su lado el _CSS Birmingham_ explotó a nuestros pies

¡BRAAAAAAAAM!

Habían estallado las máquinas y los pedazos de acorazado volaban en todas direcciones como una ardiente bandada de metal.

"¡Tyson!" chilló Percy

Los botes salvavidas habían conseguido alejarse del barco, aunque no lo suficiente, y los restos en llamas les llovían encima. Clarisse y Annabeth acabarían aplastadas y carbonizadas, o bien se verían arrastradas al fondo por la fuerza de succión del barco al hundirse. Todo eso siendo muy optimista y dando por supuesto que a Escila no le había dado tiempo a atraparlas mientras iba a coger a Percy.

Entonces oí otra clase de explosión: el sonido del termo mágico de Hermes al abrirse un poco más de la cuenta. Estallaron chorros de viento en todas direcciones que dispersaron los botes y me propulsaron hacia el océano.

No veía nada. Estaba cansado, girando, me di un porrazo en la cabeza con algo muy duro, perdí mi transformación y me estrellé violentamente contra la superficie del mar. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por mi resistencia natural, todos mis huesos estarían ahora rotos.

Me hundí en las aguas ardientes, pensando que Tyson había desaparecido para siempre.

 **Nota de autor**

1: Recordad que estaba persiguiéndolo volando para alcanzarlo.

…= comunicación telepática

'…'=pensamiento

(…)= Aclaración del personaje

Quinto capítulo acabado. Feliz final de 2017 e inicios de 2018 a todos mis lectores.


	6. Balneario y sirenas

**POV GOKU**

Me desperté en un bote de remos con una vela improvisada con tela gris de un uniforme confederado. Annabeth estaba sentada a mi lado, orientando la vela para avanzar en zigzag. Percy, que estaba a mi lado, intentó incorporarse, pero parecé que se mareó.

Me levante el masaje y la nuca, recordando el golpe que me di antes de caer inconsciente.

"Puf, me duele todo" me quejé

"Descansad los dos" nos dijo la hija de Atenea. "Vais a necesitarlo"

"¿Dónde está Tyson?" Preguntándose Percy.

"¿Y Clarisse?" me apresuré a añadir.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Clarisse salió en una bote diferente, no sé dónde está. Respecto a Tyson ... lo siento mucho, Percy"

Guardamos silencio mientras las olas nos sacudían.

"Quizá haya sobrevivido" dijo aunque no muy convencida. "Ya lo sabes, el fuego no puede matarlo"

"Además, igual que tú hijo de Poseidón. Si sobrevivió la explosión, en agua tuvo que curarlo", aunque no muy seguro de tener razón.

Asintió, pero después de haber visto que ella estaba tan bien como Tyson, estaba en la sala de calderas, no había sobrevivido.

Durante un buen rato, Percy estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos. No lo conocí durante mucho tiempo, pero aún así me dolió perder a Tyson. Dio su vida por nosotros, pero esta era la primera vez que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Las olas rompían contra el bote. Annabeth nos enseñó algunas cosas que habían logrado salvar el naufragio: el termo de Hermes, aunque ahora estaba vacío, una bolsa hermética llena de ambrosía, un par de camisas de marinero y una botella de SevenUp. Ella nos había sacado del agua y había encontrado la mochila de Percy, aunque los dientes de Escila la había desgarrado por la mitad. La mayor parte de sus cosas se había perdido en el agua, pero ahora tenía el bote de vitaminas de Hermes. Por supuesto ambos conservamos nuestras formas en sus respectivas formas de boli. Da igual donde las perdidas, _Innomita_ siempre volvía a mi bolsillo igual que _Contracorriente_ al suyo.

Navegamos durante horas. Ahora que estaba en el Mar de los Monstruos, el agua relucía con un verde aún más brillante, como el ácido de la hidra. El aire era fresco y salado, pero tenía un extraño aroma metálico, como si se tratara de una tormenta eléctrica, o algo aún más peligroso. Percy siempre sabía en qué dirección debíamos seguir. Sabía que nos hallábamos exactamente a ciento trece millas náuticas de nuestro destino, en dirección oeste noroeste. Pero no por eso me conseguía sentir menos perdido.

Sin importar hacia dónde mirar el bote, el sol siempre nos daba de cara. Hasta ahora, siempre había sido mantenido de manera segura y segura, que era como si hubiera estado desde ese momento. Pero tras esto último día me resultaba difícil. Percy nos contó su ultimo sueño sobre Grover. Al parecer, Polifemo había encontrado al menos la estrategia de Odiseo: tejer su velo por el día y descoserlo por la noche. El cíclope le dio una lana especial con la que no se pudo enredar la tela y por tanto no tenía excusa para descoserla.

Eso nos deja solo contar un día para rescatarlo. Dejando por supuesto que Polifemo no decidiera casarse antes.

"Sí" dijo el semidios amargamente. "Nunca debes fiarte de un cíclope"

Annabeth fijó la vista en el agua.

"Lo siento, Percy. Me equivoqué con Tyson, ¿vale? Ojalá pudiera decírselo"

'Annabeth, ¿cuál es la profecía de Quirón?', Pregunta Percy tras un corto periodo de silencio.

"Percy, debe haber tenido un motivo para que no te digan", dijo sabiendo que era un tema incómodo para ella.

"Ya sé que Quirón la prometió a los dioses que no me lo diría. Pero ella no lo hizo, ¿verdad?"

"El sable no siempre es algo bueno, Percy" responde

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"

"¡Porque mi padre sabía que Freezer iba a destruir mi planeta natal y aún así eso no lo ayudo a evitarlo!" respondedor, probablemente más enfadado de lo que debería.

"No conozco la profecía entera, Percy, pero sí que alerta los dioses sobre un mestizo de las Tres Grandes: el próximo que viva hasta los dieciséis años Esa era la verdadera razón para que Poseidón Hades y Zeus hicieran un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de jurarán no tener más hijos. El siguiente mestizo de los tres grandes al cumplir los dieciséis se convertirá en una arma peligrosa "contó la hija de Atenea.

"¿Por qué?" Quise sabre intrigado.

"Porque ese héroe decidirá el destino del Olimpo. Él o ella tomará una decisión y, con esa decisión, o bien salvará la Era de los Dioses o bien la destruirá"

'Sin presiones' fue lo único que pude pensar durante un largo rato.

"Por eso Cronos no me mató el verano pasado" dedujo el hijo de Poseidón

La líder de la cabaña 6 asintió.

"Podrías obtenerle muy útil. Si lo consigues, los dioses estarán metidos en un aprieto grave"

"La profecía solo puede estar refiriendose a ti. Claro, eso es si consigues sobrevivir otros tres años" dije

"Hace tres años puede ser mucho tiempo para un mestizo.

Una aleta verde y erizada de púas, de unos cinco metros de largo, salió contoneándose a la superficie por el otro lado de la espalda y enseguida volvió a desaparecer.

"El protagonista de la profecía ... ¿no podría ser como un cíclope, por ejemplo? Los Tres Grandes tienen monstruos a montones entre sus hijos"

Annabeth meneó la cabeza.

"El oráculo dijo mestizo. Eso siempre significa medio humano medio divino. Realmente no hay nadie que pueda serlo, salvo tú Percy" dijo

"¿Por qué los dioses me quedaron para vivir? Sería más seguro matarme"

"Ten en cuenta que eres el hijo del dios de las mareas, que ocupa la mayor parte de la superficie terrestre. Es probable que muchos dioses quieran matarte, pero no quieran provocar a tu padre". Lo que importa al final y al cabo es lo que hagas dentro de los tres años, que toma la decisión "para conocer mis pensamientos del tema.

"¿La profecía da pista?"

Annabeth dudó.

Quizás había dicho algo más, pero en ese momento una gaviota descendió en picado, como salida de la nada, y se posó en nuestro mástil improvisado. La hija de la sabiduría de la sabiduría se sobresaltó cuando el pájaro dejó caer en su regazo un enredo de ramitas y hojas que debían habérsele enganchado.

"Tierra" dijo ella. "¡Tiene que tener tierra cerca!"

En el horizonte se divisa una isla con una montaña en el centro, con un deslumbrante conjunto de edificios blancos, una playa llena de palmeras y un puerto que se encuentra fuera de la cancha.

Por precaución quise percibir el KI de quienes estudian en esa isla. Ninguno parecido ser demasiado elevado, sin embargo, no se puede ocultar mucho a poder que los demás.

"¿Percy, por casualidad, Hermes te dijo cuánto duraba el efecto de las vitaminas?" le pregunté suponiendo que quelaslaslas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron ambos

"Es una isla en medio del Mar de los Monstruos. Mera precaución. Recordad la Odisea. En ella Hermes el un Odiseño no vitaminas para ser inmune a los hechizos de Circe. Tenemos muchas, usar una en cada isla podría venirnos bien".

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Annabeth.

 **Salto de línea**

Cada uno nos toma una vitamina, como acordamos, y pronto estuvimos en la orilla de la isla.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dijo una mujer que sostenía un sujetapapeles

Parecía una azafata: traje azul marino, maquillaje impecable y pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Nos estrechó la mano en cuanto pisamos el muelle. Por la deslumbrante sonrisa que nos dedicó, o que pensamos que acabamos de descender del _Princesa Andrómeda_ , no de un bote de remos bastante maltrecho. Lo cual apoyo a mis sospechas de que algo no estaba bien en esta isla.

Pero ya dijiste que la nuestra no era la única embarcación extraña del puerto. Además de una buena colección de yates de recreo, había un submarino de la marina norteamericana, muchas canoas de troncos y una fragata y un galeón, cada uno con tres mástiles. Incluso tenía una pista para helicópteros, un aparato del Canal 5, y otra para aviones, que se parecía a un avión ultramoderno junto a un avión de helicóptero que parecía ser una caza de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

"¿Es la primera vez que nos visitan?" Preguntó la mujer del sujetapapeles.

"Sí, es nuestra primera vez visitando este lugar", dije, dando un paso al frente.

"Primera ... visita ... al balneario" dijo la mujer mientras lo anotaba. "Veamos ..."

Nos miraba con aire crítico.

"Hummm ... Para empezar, una mascarilla de hierbas para la dama. Y luego un tratamiento completo para los caballeros"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Percy

La mujer estaba demasiado ocupada tomando notas para responder

"¡Perfecto!" dijo con una animada sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que CC quiere hablar con ustedes mismos antes del banquete hawaiano. Por aquí, por favor"

A estas alturas todos sabían que esto era una trampa. Sin embargo, ya les había dicho a Percy y Annabeth que fingiéramos caer en la trampa hasta que los viéramos bajar la guardia.

"No perdemos nada" murmuró Annabeth.

Si nos despistábamos que podíamos perder, pero aún así seguimos a la mujer.

Él de reconoce que el lugar fue impresionante. Allí donde mirases tenía mármol blanco y agua azul. La ladera de la montaña se escaló en amplias terrazas, con piscinas en cada nivel conectadas entre sí por toboganes, cascadas y pasadizos sumergidos que podrían cruzar buceando. Había fuentes con surtidores que rociaban el aire de agua y adoptaban formas imposibles, como águilas volando o caballos al galope.

Por como le encantaban los caballos, supe que estas fuentes habrían alucinado a Tyson. Me entristeció al recordar que no podría volver a verlo sonreír como cuando veía a Quirón oa un pegaso.

"¿Os encontráis bien?" nos preguntó Annabeth. "Os veo un poco pálidos"

"Estoy bien. Sigamos andando" dijo el hijo de Poseidón

Vimos toda la clase de animales domesticados. Una tortuga de mar dormitaba sobre un montón de toallas. Las clientas del balneario, solo mujeres jóvenes por lo que había visto hasta ahora, ganduleaban tiradas en tumbonas, tomando combinados de frutas o leyendo revistas, mientras se secaban en la cara las mascarillas de hierba y las pintaban las uñas de las manos las trabajadoras del balneario con uniforme blanco.

Al subir por una escalera hacia lo que parecía el edificio principal, oa una mujer cantando. Su voz flotaba perezosamente como si estuviese entonando una nana. Supe estaba en un idioma que no era el griego clásico pero sí igual de antiguo. Logré entender más o menos de qué iba la canción: hablaba de la luz de la luna entre los olivos, de los colores del amanecer, y también de la magia. De algo relacionado con la magia.

Llegamos a una gran estancia en la que la era frontal toda de cristal. La pared del fondo estaba cubierta de espejos, de modo que el lugar se extendió hasta el infinito. Había una serie de muebles blancos de aspecto muy caro, y sobre una mesa situada en un rincón, se hizo una enorme jaula para mascotas. Sinceramente me parece muy extraño, pero decidí fijarme en la mujer que probablemente era la que tendería la trampa.

Había sentada junto a un telar del tamaño de una pantalla de televisión gigante, tejiendo hilos de colores con las manos con una destreza asombrosa. El tapiz tenía un brillo trémulo, como si fuera en tres dimensiones y representaba una cascada tan vívidamente que se veía como se movía el agua y cómo se desplazaba las nubes por un cielo de tela.

Annabeth contuvo el aliento

"Es precioso" dijo verdaderamente asombrada. Le dio un pequeño codazo para llamar su atención.

La mujer se volvió. Su cabello oscuro estaba trenzado con hilo de oro; tenía penetrantes ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido de seda negra con estampados que también era era Eran sombras de animales en negro sobre negro, que crecían corriendo por un bosque nocturno.

"¿Te gusta tejer, querida?" Preguntó la mujer

"Sí, señora", ella respondió. "Mi madre es ... muy aficionada al telar"

'Bien salvado'

Nuestra {anfitriona} se limitó a sonreír.

"Tu madre y tú tengas buen gusto, querida. Me alegro mucho que estés aquí. Me llamo CC"

Los animales en la jaula del rincón comienzan a dar chillidos.

'CC, ¿en serio no se le ocurrió nada menos obvio?'

Nosotros también nos presentamos. Nos miró a Percy ya tengo una desaprobación, como si hubiéramos fallado una especie de prueba, y eso nos ha tenido tenido que hacer sentir mal.

"Ah, queridos" dijo con un suspiro. "Vosotros sí que necesitáis mi ayuda. Hylla, hazle un tour completo a Annabeth, ¿quieres? ¡Muéstrale todos los servicios disponibles. Habrá que cambiar la ropa, y el pelo! Cielos! Solicitaremos una consulta exhaustiva de imagen en cuanto haya terminado hablar con estos caballeros "

"Pero ... ¿Qué pasa con mi pelo?" Preguntó Annabeth aparentando estar dolida.

"Eres encantadora, querida. ¡De veras! Pero no está sacando partido de ti misma ni de tus encantos. En absoluto. ¡Semejante potencial desperdiciado!"

"¿Desperdiciado?"

"Bueno, seguro que no estás contenta con tu aspecto actual. Cielos, no hay otra persona sola que lo esté, pero no te preocupes. Aquí, en el balneario, mejoramos a cualquiera. ¡Súbete, querida!"

"Pero ... ¿y ellos?"

"A estos dos jóvenes tendrían que atenderlos personalmente. Ellos necesitarían más trabajo" dijo Circe.

Las cobayas chillaban como si estuvieran hambrientas.

"Bueno ..." dijo Annabeth. "Supongo ..."

"Por aquí, querida" dijo Hylla. Y Annabeth se dejó llevar hacia los jardines llenos de cascadas.

Circe nos tomó la parte y nos guió hacia la pared de espejos.

"Veréis, chicos ... para liberar su potencial necesitáis mucha ayuda; el primer paso es admitir que no estáis contentos con la forma real de ser" dijo la hechicera.

Percy se movió nervioso ante de espejo. Supongo que no le gustaba pensar en el primer cambio que le había salido en la nariz o en sus dos incisivos, que no estaba perfectamente nivelado o que era igual que lo que parecía imposible de peinar.

La voz de Circe pretende hacernos pensar en nuestros defectos hasta el más mínimo detalle. Claro que como a mí nunca me había importado realmente no me afectó.

"Bueno, bueno ¿Qué parece que si probamos ... esto?"

Chasqueó los dedos y sobre el espejo se desplegó una cortina azul celeste. Un brillo tembloroso, como el tapiz del telar.

"¿Qué veis?" preguntó Circe.

Miramos el paño azul, sin saber a qué se refería.

En ese momento hubo un cambio de colores. Nos vi a ambos, pero no era un reflejo exacto. En mi caso la única diferencia que tenía un mejor bronceado y mi pelo estaba recogido con una cantidad ingente de gomina. Percy, en cambio, ropa adecuada y una sonrisa confiada. Lo dientes perfectamente alineados, ni un solo grano, un bronceado ideal, más atlético, quizás tres o cuatro centímetros más alto. Éramos nosotros solo que sin ningún defecto.

"¡Uau!" lluvia decir Percy.

"¿Te gusta así?" preguntó Circe. "¿O probamos un tipo diferente ...?"

"No, así está bien. Esto es ... increíble. ¿De veras puede ...?"

"Puedo ofreceros un tratamiento completo" aseguro la hechicera.

"¿Y el truco? ¿Hay que seguir una dieta especial?" pregunté horrorizado con la idea.

"Oh, es muy fácil. Mucha fruta seca, un programa ligero de ejercicios y, desde luego ... esto"

Se acercó al mueble bar y en dos vasos de agua. Luego abrió un paquete de algo efervescente y vertió en los vasos un polvo rojo. La mezcla adquirió un resplandor momentáneo. Cuando se desvaneció, la bebida tenía el aspecto de un batido de fresa.

"Uno de estos equivale a una comida completa.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

Circe se echó a reír.

"¿Para qué hacer preguntas? ¿Quieres decir, ¿no deseas convertir más en su {yo} perfecto?"

"¿Cómo es posible que hasta ahora no hayamos visto a otros chicos?" pregunté, haciendo mi papel de chico que estaba bajo control.

"No os preocupéis" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy pronto los conoceréis"

Percy puso dudar ...

"La parte más difícil del proceso es dejarlo ir a todo lo que tengas pendiente. ¿Qué es un fiar del mio?"

'¡Del mio, obviamente!' es lo que responde normalmente, no obstante ...

"Del suyo" responde Percy y unísono.

La bebida tenía el sabor que cabría esperar por su aspecto: el de un batido de fresas. Por un minuto pero no por nada.

"¿Cómo es posible?! A estas alturas deberíais ..." comenzó la hechicera.

"¿Deberíamos habernos convertido en cobayas?" acabé por ella.

"¿C-cómo lo tiene sabido?" Pregunta asustada

"Bueno, al principio no leyó mucha cuenta a esa jaula llena de cobayas" dijo mientras la señalaba con la cabeza. "Pero después de haber encontrado un hombre hasta ahora, y de haber pasado por muchas trampas que tenían buena pinta al principio ..." empecé a enumerar

"Como cuando la tía Eme nos invitó a comer, o cuando nos fuimos a encerrar en un hotel en el tiempo que fluye de manera muy extraña" Percy.

'' Ahora que estoy aquí, me recuerda a una versión invertida de la Cámara del Tiempo Hiperbólico '' pensé '' Bueno, digamos que simplemente comencé a sacar puntos. '' Sin embargo, tenía entendido que convertías a los hombres en cerdos, no en cobayas '' terminé.

"Antiguamente sí que los convertía en cerdos, pero ocupaba demasiado el espacio, era muy malo y estaba muy trabajado. Por eso decidí que era más práctico en cobayas, cerdos de Guinea. Ahora, me explica cómo sabe quién soy, pero ¿cómo? es tan inmunes?

"Bueno, en mi caso puede ser algo de mi anatomía. Soy muy resistente a los venenos y otras sustancias perjudiciales"

"¿Señora CC?" era la voz de Annabeth.

"Oye, Annabeth, no hace falta que sigas ..." me di la vuelta para mirarla, pero apenas pude reconocerla. Llevaba un vestido de seda blanca sin mangas, como el de Circe. El pelo rubio nuevo lavado y peinado, y también trenzado con hilos de oro, además, iba maquillada. Nunca había pensado que se dejara en pilar en ese estado ni muerta. No me malinterpretéis, estaba muy guapa pero simplemente no parecía Annabeth.

"Actuando" acabó Percy por mí cuando me vio sin habla.

"Se avisó de todo lo que pudo para avisar que se podía", avisó la hija de Atenea.

"Bueno, creo que ya tienes mucho dinero. Ahora antes, ¿Percy es tan amable de darles unos caramelos como de pobre? Debes estar muertas de hambre".

"Claro" dijo mientras se sacaba el bote de vitaminas de Hermes.

"¿Eso no es ...?" preguntó Circe asustada³

"Sí que lo es"

"¡No! ¡No lo entendéis! ¡Esos son los peores!"

Antes de que pueda evitarlo, la jaula estalló y siete tipos parpadeando con aire desorientado mientras se sacudían las virutas del pelo.

Al observarlos solo se me pasa una descripción de una palabra por la cabeza: piratas. Dos de ellos se pusieron en pie: uno de ellos era un tipo enorme con una barba negra, larga y enredada, y con los dientes también negros. Vestimenta de moda extraña, con ropa de lana y cuero, botas altas y un sombrero de ala flexible. El otro era más bajo, su cabello largo y moreno, que caía en rastras, y que también lo pesaba. Era delgado, con la cara morena y los ojos pintados de negro. Iba vestido con casaca y sombrero, con un pañuelo rojo a la cabeza, con pantalones bombachos y botas. El resto vestía con calzones y unas camisas blancas llenas de manchas. Todos iban descalzos

"¡Argggg!" bramó el tipo de la barba negra. "¿Qué me ha hecho esta bruja?"

"Tranquilo Edward. Ahora lo que conviene es salir de aquí" dijo el de las rastras.

Annabeth ahogó un grito.

"¡Yo os conozco! ¿Sois Edward Teach, el hijo de Ares y Jack Sparrow, el hijo de Atenea?"

"Capitán Jack Sparrow, señorita. Sí, lo somos" respondió el de las rastras / Jack

"Aunque en mi caso todos me llaman Barbanegra" intervino Edward / Barbanegra. "Y me da igual lo que digas Sparrow, esa hechicera tiene que pagar por capturarnos. Vamos a cortarla en pedazos y luego me zarparé una buena ensalada de apio. ¡Argggg!"

Circe hecho un gritar y salió corriendo, perseguida por los piratas.

"Vamos al puerto, un conseguir algún barco" indiqué

Corrimos colina abajo, atravesando las terrazas y atrás a los pocos empleados que quedanban del balneario, que gritaban desesperados mientras que las piratas se entregaban al saqueo. Los piratas rompieron las antorchas para el banquete hawaiano, arrojaron a la piscina los emplastos de las derriba de las mesas.

Casi me sentí mal por dejarme los piratas lo destrozaran todo, pero sabía que después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en una jaula, me gustaría tener una emoción mayor que la posibilidad de obtener una rueda para hámsteres.

"¿Qué barco?" Preguntó Annabeth.

Supe que no puede volver a tomar el bote de remos, ya que necesitábamos escapar rápido. Pero entonces, cuál. Nada moderno, porque ninguno podría pilotarlo. Entonces lo vi. Un galeón, tres mástiles con velas negras.

"Aquel" dije señalando el navío.

"¿Estas loco? Nunca conseguiste salir con un tiempo con ese barco" se quejó Annabeth.

"Annabeth, tiene razón. Ese barco es nuestra mejor opción, no me pregunta cómo lo sé" dijo Percy.

"En temas de barco creo que deberíamos hacerle caso al hijo de Poseidón".

Fuimos corriendo hasta el galeón. En la proa se veía el nombre del barco: _Perla Negra_

"¡No, no y no!" gritaba Jack a lo lejos. "¡No pienso ver por quinta vez como alguien se marcha con mi barco!"

'¿Ya le ha pasado esto otras cuatro veces?' Pensé

Lo que se ve jugar algo en sus bolsillos

"¡Mierda! La brújula está adentro" gritó.

Cuando llegamos arriba casi se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver el desesperante tinglado de velas y sogas alrededor de la mía. Para ser de hace más de trescientos años estaba en muy buen estado el barco, dejando de lado algún que otro desgarro en las velas. Aún con mi velocidad, necesitaría más tiempo del disponíodiesdia hora al menos, y eso si no cometía ningún error, para prepararlo para zarpar. Los piratas bajaban corriendo las escaleras, agitando antorchas hawaianas y tallos de apio.

Percy cerró los ojos para concentrar y de repente gritó:

"¡Palo de mesana!"

Al principio estuve bastante confundido, pero pronto el aire se llenó con el silbido de sogas que se tensaban, el ruido de las velas que se desplegaban y crujido de las poleas.

Annabeth y tú tuvimos que esquivar algún cable que iba a ocupar su posición.

"GPS en el mar, puedes usar comandos de voz para barcos ... Impresionante" dije mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Parece como si el barco forma parte de mi cuerpo" dijo él

"¿Como se supone que deben ocurrir con un guerrero y su arma?" pregunté

"Mas o menos"

"Mola"

La _Perla Negra_ se apartó con una sacudida del muelle, y cuando Jack llega a la orilla, solo pudo contemplar por quinta vez como alguien más navegaba con su navío. Esta vez rumbo a la isla de Polifemo.

 **Salto de línea**

 **POV Percy**

Por fin, había encontrado algo en lo que era verdaderamente bueno.

La Perla respondió a todas mis órdenes. Sabía qué cabos tensar, qué velas izar y en qué dirección navegar. Avanzábamos entre las olas a unos veinte nudos, según calculé. Lo bueno fue que comprendía que eso venía a unos 37 km / h. Mucho para un barco de vela.

Todo parecía perfecto: el viento a favor, las olas rompiendo contra la corriente ... Pero ahora que nos encontrábamos fuera de peligro, lo conseguimos pensando en lo mucho que echamos menos a Tyson y en la inquietante situación de Grover.

Goku buscó la brújula que mencionó a Jack, seguro de que tenía algo de especial si estaba tan preocupado de perderla.

"¡La tengo!" exclamó al encontrarla. Era una cajita cuadrada que cabe en la palma de la mano. La tapa, en el interior, parecía hecha a partir de lapislázuli, con grabados para parecer el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo había algo peculiar en esa brújula. "No señala al norte. ¿Esta rota?"

"No" respondió Annabeth. "Según lo que se cuenta, Jack Sparrow, el capitán de este navío, podía llegar a cualquier lugar, ya que no había ningún barco tan rápido como el suyo y su brújula, la que tenemos ahora nosotros, señala a lo que más desea"

"Es decir, si ahora me pusiera a pensar dónde está Grover, la brújula apuntaría en esa dirección, ¿no?" preguntó el saiyan

"En un principio, sí" fue ella

"Puede ser muy útil en el futuro" comenté

"Tendremos que tener cuidado de no perderla" dijo Goku

Estuvimos navegando durante toda la noche.

Goku y Annabeth intentaron ayudarme en el puesto de mando, pero tras unas cuantas horas de equilibrio, la cara de Annabeth adquirió un color guacamole y bajó una tumbarse en una hamaca.

"No me importaría vivir así" oí decir a Goku

"¿Qué?"

"Digo que si el mundo está en paz no me molestaría vivir así. En un barco, cruzando los siete mares, la brisa marina en la cara ... es tranquilo, agradable. ¿No te sientes tú así?"

"Me siento ... libre. Supongo que viene en el pack de ser hijo de Poseidón"

Observaba el horizonte. Divisé monstruos más de una vez. Vi un penacho de agua tan alto como un rascacielos elevándose a la luz de la luna. Luego, una hilera de púas verdes se deslizó entre las olas: un reptil, o algo así, de unos treinta metros de largo. Goku parecía tener más ganas de saber cómo era el bicho, pero aun así se abstuvo de iniciar una pelea innecesaria.

Vimos nereidas, los brillantes espíritus femeninos del mar. Les hice señas, pero desapareció en las profundidades, dejándome en la duda de si me vieron o no.

Poco después de medianoche, Annabeth subió a cubierta. Precisamente en aquel momento pasábamos junto a una isla con un volcán humeante. El agua junto a la orilla burbujeaba y desprendía vapor.

"Una de las fraguas de Hefesto" dijo ella. "Donde construye sus monstruos de metal"

"¿Como los toros colquídeos?" Preguntó Goku.

"Aja" diji mientras asentía. "Da un rodeo. Y ponte a buena distancia"

No hizo falta que me lo dijera las veces. Nos alejamos de la isla y muy pronto no fue más que un borrón de neblina roja a la popa.

Miré a la hija de Atenea.

"El motivo de que odies tanto a los cíclopes ... la historia de cómo murió Thalia de verdad ... Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurrió?"

Apenas podría ver su expresión en la oscuridad.

"De acuerdo. Tal vez tengas derecho a saberlo" dijo al fin. "Aquella noche, mientras Grover no llevaba el campamento, se confundió y tomo varios desvíos equívocos. ¿Recordáis que os contó una vez?"

Goku y yo asentimos.

"Bueno, pues el peor desvío nos llevó a la guarida de un cíclope en Brooklyn"

"¿Un cíclope en Brooklyn? Parece el nombre de una película mala" comentó el saiyan.

"Aquel cíclope nos tendió una trampa; logró que nos separásemos en el laberinto de pasillos de una casa de la zona de Flatbush. Además, era capaz de imitar la voz de cualquiera. Uno a uno, nos hizo caer en la trampa. Thalia creyó que corría a salvar a Luke. Él creyó que me había oído pedir socorro. Yo... estaba sola en la oscuridad. Tenía siete años. No sabía como encontrar la salida" se apartó el pelo de la cara. "Recuerdo que llegué a la habitación principal. El suelo estaba cubierto de huesos. Y allí estaban Thalia, Luke y Grover, atados y amordazados, colgando del techo como jamones. El cíclope había empezado a encender una hoguera en medio de la habitación. Saque mi cuchillo, pero me oyó. Se volvió y sonrió; empezó a hablar, y de algún modo averiguó como era la voz de mi padre. Me dijo:-No te preocupes, Annabeth. Yo te quiero. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Puedes quedarte para siempre-"

Me eché a temblar. El modo que tenía de contarlo, incluso seis años después de que ocurriera, me asustó más que el cuento de fantasmas más horroroso que haya oído en toda mi vida.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntamos al unísono.

"Le clavé el cuchillo en un pie"

La miré fijamente.

"¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Tenías siete años y le apuñalaste a un cíclope enorme?"

"Mis dieses" dijo el saiyan en aprobación / respeto.

"Él me había matado, pero conseguí sorprenderlo. Me dio el tiempo justo para correr hacia Thalia y cortar las cuerdas de las manos. Ella se encargó del resto"

"Bueno, pero ... eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Annabeth"

"Sí, la mayoría se hubiera quedado paralizado del miedo" estuvo de acuerdo el otherworlder.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Nos salvamos por los pelos. Todavía tengo pesadillas. Con él hablándome con la voz de mi padre. Si nos costó tanto llegar al campamento fue por su culpa Todos los monstruos que nos han estado en estado persistente para darnos alcance. Razón por la cual Thalia muriese.

"No puedes estar segura de eso" intervino Goku. "No estoy tratando de quitarle la culpa al cíclope ni nada, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que, si no hubiera muerto, el árbol no existiría y muchos mestizos, entre los que estáis tú y ella, podrían haber muerto"

"¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó enfadada.

"Solo digo, que en ningún momento debes pensar que si hubiera pasado esto o aquello tu destino sería mejor o peor, porque eso es algo que nadie puede saber. Siguiendo con lo de si Thalia había sobrevivido, eso habría hecho lo que la profecía se cumpliera, y puede que no estuvieramos hablando ahora mismo si así que fuera "

"Tienes razón. Era peligroso que ella siguiera viva" dijo Annabeth.

"Eso no era ..." quiso defenderse pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Es una realidad. Ahora id a descansar un rato. Lo necesitareis"

Asentí. Me pesaban los ojos. Pero cuando bajé y me tendí en una hamaca, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en la historia de Annabeth y lo que dijo el saiyajin que, aunque inapropiado, era cierto. Por los antecedentes de otros héroes no era buena idea intentar cambiar el destino, porque normalmente terminaban peor.

 **POV Goku- Sueño**

Esta vez no soñé con mi padre, o la vida en mi Tierra.

En cambio, me encontré de nuevo en el camarote de Luke, a bordo del _Princesa Andrómeda_. Las cortinas tenían abiertas. Fuera era de noche, y el aire se llenó de sombras, de las voces de los espíritus de los muertos. Vi a Percy también en el sueño, aunque no estaba seguro de sí lo compartía o era parte del sueño.

¡Cuidado! murmuraban los espíritus. Trampas. Engaños

El sarcófago de oro de Cronos emitía un leve resplandor. Era la única luz en todo el camarote.

"¿Sabes? Nunca me ha gustado este camarote" dijo una voz a mi lado. Era Piccolo. "Mucho menos desde que han metido eso. Da un poco de repelús"

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que no dormías" por algún motivo no me sentía amenazado por su presencia

"Considera esto una especie de comunicación telepática"

"¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?"

"No tenemos que ser enemigos" era algo que no había esperado escucharlo.

"Mira ... por mucha comida que me ofrezcáis, no voy a ayudar a un Cronos"

"En ningún momento le he mencionado"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Sé que tienes motivos para desconfiar de mí, pero no estoy realmente aliado con ese rompecabezas titánico. Tu mismo lo dijiste, no soy el secuaz de nadie"

"¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"A que, hasta que volvamos a nuestra Tierra, podemos hacer una tregua. Por el lado de Cronos, intentaré reducir las muertes al mínimo, te doy información ... pero cuando descubras como volver a nuestra Tierra me llevarás contigo"

"Eso podría llevar años, y no pocos. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, qué. ¿Fingiremos ser enemigos a muerte?"

"¿Sabrás actuará? Además, sería la excusa perfecta para descubrirme como fuerte me he vuelto"

"¿Y bien, sesos de alga?" Dijo la voz de una chica al lado de Percy.

Esperaba ver a Annabeth, pero no fue así. Era una chica con ropa punk, cadenas plateadas en las muñecas, pelo negro erizado como púas, una gruesa raya entorno a sus ojos azules eléctricos, turbulentos como una tormenta, y un puñado de pecas esparcidas por la nariz. La reconocida como Thalia, de un sueño en el que la vi el año pasado. Me volví a mirar a Piccolo, pero había desaparecido.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a detenerlo, si o no?" le preguntó a Percy.

Él no respondió, ni se movió.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

"Perfecto. Déjamelo a mí y a la Égida" dijo, la primera parte sarcásticamente.

Se golpeó que las cadenas de plata, que pronto se convirtió en un escudo de plata y bronce, con la cabeza de Medusa sobresaliendo en el centro.

Ella se acercó, armada con su escudo y una espada, al sarcófago, pero supe que tenía que impedir que lo abriera.

"Todavía no", dijo mientras la cogía del hombro.

Por la cara de ambos, parecía que era la primera vez que notaban mi presencia.

"Creedme que será pronto, pero aún no podéis enfrentaros con lo que hay en ese sarcófago. No te preocupess. Nos falta poco para poder curarte. Aguanta un par de días más" en ese momento no pude evitar volver a besarle la frente, como en el primer sueño en el que la vi.

"Goku, Percy tenéis que levantaros" dijo Annabeth mientras nos despertaba zarandeándonos del hombro.

"¿Qué ... qué pasa?" dijo Percy mientras se frotaba los ojos

"Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?" suponía que teníamos que teníamos que despertarnos.

"Tierra" dijo con tono lúgubre. "Nos acercamos a la isla de las sirenas"

 **Salto de línea**

Apenas podía ver la isla. No era más que un borrón a lo lejos entre la niebla.

"Quiero que me hagáis un favor" pidió Annabeth. "Pronto estaremos al alcance de sus cantos"

Recordé las historias sobre las sirenas: cantaban de forma tan dulce que encantaban a los marineros con sus voces y los atraían a una muerte segura.

"No hay problema" aseguró Percy. "Podemos taparnos los oídos. En la bodega hay un barreño lleno de cera para velas..."

"Es que yo quiero oírlas" dijo ella.

"Disculpa, ¡¿qué!?" no entendía porque se le ocurriría una locura así.

"Dicen que las sirenas cantan la verdad sobre lo que deseas. Te revelan cosas sobre ti mismo de las que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Por eso te embelesan. Si sobrevives, te vuelves más sabio. Yo quiero oírlas. ¿Cuándo voveré a tener una oportunidad como ésta?"

De cualquier otra persona, aquello no hubiera tenido ningún sentido. Pero en el caso de Annabeth... no me resultaba tan extraño que le interesará un posible aumento a su sabiduría. Sería como si a mi me enseñas un método para volverte más fuerte cinco veces más rápido.

Nos contó su plan. No estaba convencido, pero aun así la ayudamos a prepararse.

En cuanto tuvimos a la vista la orilla rocosa de la isla, Percy ordenó a una soga que atara a Annabeth por la cintura al palo mayor.

"No me desatéis" dijo. "Pase lo que pase. Por mucho que suplique. Porque desearé saltar sin más, y si lo hago me ahogaré"

"Antes de que podamos arrepentirnos, dame tu cuchillo" le pedí

"Cierto, si lo tuviera, podría intentar liberarme"

"Tranquila, estarás a salvo" dije mientras dejaba el cuchillo fuera de su alcance y me ponía unos tapones de cera.

Ella nos asentía, sarcástica, como diciéndonos que nos quedaban muy bien. Percy se dirigió al timón, pero yo me quedé cerca. Puede que no tuviera su cuchillo, pero quizás conseguía liberarse de otra manera.

Había demasiado silencio para mi gusto. Solo oía el latido de mi corazón en los sienes. A medida que nos aproximábamos a la isla, iban asomando rocas dentadas entre la niebla. Percy acertó al ordenar a la Perla que sorteara las rocas; de no haberlo hecho el casco del barco hubiera acabado como si lo metiéramos en una licuadora gigante.

Annabeth parecía completamente normal al principio, luego apareció en su rostro una expresión perpleja. Abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a forcejear con las cuerdas. Nos llamaba. Su expresión era clara; tenía que liberarla, para ella era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Parecía tan afligida que costaba resistirse y no dejarla libre.

No desvié la vista, temiendo que si lo hiciera durante mucho tiempo ella encontrara un modo de escapar.

Aún no se podía ver gran cosa de la isla: sólo niebla y rocas. En el agua flotaban trozos de madera y fibras de vidrio, restos de naufragios, incluso chalecos salvavidas de líneas aéreas comerciales.

Por un terrible momento comprendí la curiosidad de la hija de Atenea. Querés saber que melodía podría llevar a tanta gente a su final.

Annabeth seguía suplicando. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Luchaba con las cuerdas, como si le impidieran reunirse con aquello que más deseaba en este mundo.

"¿Cómo podéis ser tan crueles?" parecí preguntarnos. "Creía que éramos amigos"

Quise gritarle a Percy que le metiera caña al barco, pero sabía que ya estaría yendo lo más rápido que podía, sin poner en riesgo el navío. Me acerqué a Annabeth, intentando llamar su atención, por si podía conseguir que sacara la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistirse. No tuvo resultado.

En mi último intento toqué su hombro y sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo. Vi lo que las sirenas le mostraban.

Había tres personas sentadas en una manta de pícnic en Central Paro, con un verdadero festín ante ellas. La boca se me hizo agua. Reconocí a su padre, por las fotos que me enseñó de él: un hombre atlético, de unos cuarenta años y pelo rubio rojizo. Estaba acariciando las manos a Atenea, vestida de manera informal, con unos vaqueros, una camisa tejana y botas de montaña. Junto a ellos estaba sentado Luke.

La escena resplandecía con una luz cálida. Los tres hablaban y se reían y, al ver a Annabeth, sus rostros se iluminaron de alegría. Su madre y su padre abrieron los brazos en señal de bienvenida. Luke le sonreía y le hacía gestos para que se sentara a su lado, como si nunca la hubiera traicionado.

Tras los árboles de Central Park se dibujaba el contorno de los rascacielos. Sin embargo, Manhattan no era la misma, había sido completamente reconstruida con un mármol blanco deslumbrante; parecía más grande, más esplendorosa que nunca con aquellas ventanas doradas y aquellos jardines en las azoteas. Era mejor que Nueva York, quizás mejor que el propio Olimpo.

Comprendí al instante que era Annabeth quien lo había diseñado. Era la arquitecta de un nuevo mundo; había vuelto a unir a sus padres, había salvado a Luke, había hecho todo aquello con lo que había soñado.

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté tapar sus oídos lo mejor que pude. Parecía con fundida, pero al menos había dejado de forcejear. Tras varios minutos, cuando consideré que ya no se podría oír a las sirenas, destape sus oídos y procedí a quitarme los tapones, al ver que no volvía a intentar escapar.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté ligeramente preocupado

"No sabía" murmuró.

"¿El qué no sabías?"

Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que la niebla que cubría la isla de las sirenas.

"Lo poderosa que sería la tentación"

No quería contarle que había visto lo que las sirenas le mostraron, me sentía como un intruso en un territorio íntimo, pero supuse que tenía que ser sincero.

"He visto cómo habías reconstruido Manhattan" le conté. "Y a Luke y a tus padres"

"¿Has visto todo eso?"

"No hay nada malo en eso. En creer que puedes construir un mundo mejor"

"¿No decías que no se podía cambiar el destino?"

"No. Yo decía que no debías quedarte enfrascada en el pasado. Te impediría vivir tu presente" dije. "¿Qué, te sientes más sabía?" pregunté poco después.

"Me han enseñado mi defecto fatídico. La _hibris_ " respondió

"¿Esa cosa marrón que se le pone a los sándwiches vegetarianos?" preguntó Percy mientras se acercaba.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, sesos de alga. Eso es _hummus_. La _hibris_ es peor"

"¿En serio?" pregunté, siendo muy poco fan del _hummus_.

" _Hibris_ significa orgullo desmedido, un orgullo mortal. Creer que puedes hacer las cosas mejor que nadie... incluso que lo dioses" respondió ella.

"¿Tú te sientes así?" preguntó Percy.

Ella bajo la mirada.

"¿Nunca habéis sentido eso, que el mundo tal vez sea un verdadero desastre? ¿Y no os habéis preguntado qué pasaría si pudiésemos rehacerlo partiendo de cero? Sin guerras, sin pobres, sin libros obligatorios que leer en verano"

"Continúa"

"De acuerdo, se supone que Occidente representa en buena parte los mayores logros de la humanidad, por eso sigue ardiendo la llama, por eso el Olimpo sigue existiendo. Pero, a veces, lo único que ves es la parte más negativa, ¿sabéis? Y entonces, empiezas a pensar como Luke: Si pudiese anularlo, yo sería capaz de hacerlo mejor. ¿Nunca habéis sentido eso? ¿Qué si tú gobernaras el mundo podrías hacerlo mejor?"

"A mi nunca me ha atraído eso de gobernar, la verdad" dije siendo completamente sincero.

"Yo tampoco. Si gobernase el mundo sería una especie de pesadilla" comentó el hijo de Poseidón.

"Tenéis suerte. La _hibris_ no es vuestro defecto fatídico"

"¿Cuál es, entonces?" preguntó Percy

Yo me empezaba a hacer una ligera idea de cual era el suyo, pero decidí no comentarlo.

"No lo sé, Percy, pero cada héroe tiene el suyo" respondió ella. "Si no lo averíguas y no aprendes a controlarlo... Bueno, no se llama fatídico por nada"

"¿Crees que ha valido la pena?" le pregunté.

Ella miró el horizonte.

"No lo sé. Pero tenemos que salvar el campamento. Si no detenemos a Luke..."

No tenía que acabar su frase. Si el modo de pensar de Luke podía resultados tentador incluso a Annabeth, muchísimo mestizos se unirían a su causa.

De repente divisé a lo lejos otra isla.

Tenía la forma de una silla de montar, con colinas boscosas, playas de arena blanca y verdes prados: tal y como Percy la había descrito de su sueño.

"Chicos. Creo que hemos llegado" dije mientras señalaba a la isla de Polifemo

 **Nota de autor**

¹: Ulises lo llamo así, Odiseo, porque es su nombre griego, igual que Heracles es el nombre griego de Hércules. Lo comento por lo que sea estar preguntándoselo.

²: Recordad que el Agua de los Dioses era puro veneno y le hizo más fuerte.

³: Ahora tiene que haber dado cuenta de que todos han tomado las vitaminas y que, por tanto, son temporalmente inmunes a su magia.

⁴: Nadie puede organizar los objetos que lo organizan en tan poco tiempo, sin ser dueño de la sabiduría de la sabiduría.

'...' = pensamiento

... = comunicación telepática

Sexto capítulo acabado. Feliz día de Reyes a quien lo celebre. Considerad esto mi regalo.

Seguid dejando comentarios, que me anima.


	7. La isla y el vellocino

**POV GOKU**

Cuando piensas en la 'isla del monstruo', piensas en un lugar inhóspito, con un montón de rocas escarpadas y huesos esparcidos por la playa.

La isla de Polifemo no era así. De acuerdo, tenía un puente de cuerdas sobre un abismo, cosa que normalmente sería como poner un cartel de neón que señalara: 'Algo maligno vive cerca. Cuidado.' Pero, dejando de lado ese pequeño detalle, la isla parecía salida de una postal del Caribe. Prados verdes, árboles de frutas tropicales y playas de arena blanquísima. Mientras navegábamos hacia la orilla, inspiré hondo aquel aire perfumado.

-El Vellocino de Oro -dije.-No me extraña que Grover esté aquí. Su aroma debe atraerlo como a mí un buffet libre -comenté.

Todavía no podíamos verlo, pero sí podíamos percibir su poder. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda de que el vellocino pudiera curar el árbol de Thalia, en cuanto empecé a notarlo se hubiera disipado.

-¿Qué le pasará a la isla si nos lo llevamos? -preguntó Percy.

-Quieres decir cuando nos lo llevemos, ¿no?

-Perderá su exuberancia -intervino Annabeth. -Y volverá a su estado anterior, fuera cual fuese.

-Entonces, si curáramos a alguien con el vellocino y después se lo quitáramos, ¿volvería a abrirse la herida? -pregunté.

-En un principio, no. Simplemente el proceso de curación volvería a su velocidad inicial.

Me dejó un poco confundido, no lo niego, pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento.

En el prado que había al pie del barranco, se reunían varias docenas de ovejas. Parecían pacíficas, aunque eran tan grandes como hipopótamos. Más allá, un camino subía hacia las colinas. En lo alto de ese camino, cerca del borde del abismo, se levantaba el roble descomunal que Percy había visto en sus sueños. Eso pensaba al menos, teniendo en cuenta que de una de sus ramas relucía algo dorado.

-Esto es demasiado fácil -dijo Percy.- ¿Subimos allí caminando y nos lo llevamos? -sugirió.

Annabeth entornó los ojos.

-Se supone que hay un guardián. Un dragón o...

No le dio tiempo a acabar. En ese momento un ciervo salió entre los arbustos. Trotó por el prado, seguramente en busca de pasto, y las ovejas se pusieron a balar y se abalanzaron sobre él. Ocurrió tan deprisa que el ciervo se tambaleó y desapareció en un mar de lana y pezuñas.

Hubo un revuelo de hierba y mechones de pelo marrón.

Unos segundos más tarde, las ovejas se dispersaron y volvieron a deambular pacíficamente. Donde estuvo el ciervo sólo quedaban un montón de huesos blancos.

-Ovejas carnívoras. Quién lo iría a decir -comenté sorprendido.

-Son como pirañas con lana -estuvo de acuerdo el hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Goku, Percy! -Annabeth ahogó un grito y nos agarró del brazo.- Mirad.

Señaló hacia la playa, justo debajo del prado, donde un bote había sido arrastrado hasta la arena… El otro bote salvavidas del _CSS Birmingham_.

"¿Clarisse está aquí?" fue lo único que cruzó mi mente.

 **Salto de línea**

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que teníamos que evitar el rebaño de ovejas caníbales. No dejamos que Annabeth se acercara al árbol usando su gorra para hacerse invisible, sabiendo que las ovejas podrían detectarla a través del olfato. Y si ocurría algo, lucharíamos una batalla que podríamos haber evitado.

Además, nuestra primera tarea tenía que ser salvar a Grover, Clarisse y, con suerte, Tyson. Suponiendo que hubieran evitado a las ovejas.

Amarramos la _Perla Negra_ a la parte de atrás de la isla, donde los acantilados se alzaban en vertical a unos sesenta metros. Percy supuso que allí habría menos posibilidades de que alguien encontrara el barco.

Me costó un poco convencer a Percy de que me dejara llevarlos hasta la cima volando. Los llevé en dos viajes, no se fiaban mucho de que pudiera agarrarlos bien como para no caerse, y en menos de dos minutos estuvimos en la cuesta del acantilado.

-¡Grrrrr! -bramó una voz.

Percy dió un brinco del susto, y poco faltó para tener que tuviera que volver a subirle. Miró alrededor nuestra, pero no había nadie.

Annabeth nos indicó que no hiciéramos ningún ruido y que la siguiéramos.

La cresta resultaba ser más estrecha de lo que parecía. Por el otro lado terminaba bruscamente, y era de allí de donde provenía ese bramido: de un terraplén que había debajo.

-¡Eres peleona! -bramó Polifemo

-¡Atrévete a desafiarme! -dijo la voz de Clarisse, sin duda.- ¡Devuélveme mi espada y lucharé contigo!

"Sé que es una guerrera muy hábil, pero dudo que enfrentarse sola a Polifemo sea su mejor idea" pensé

El cíclope se echó a reír con gran estruendo. Annabeth y Percy y yo nos arrastramos hasta el borde. Estábamos justo encima de la entrada de la cueva. Polifemo y Grover, con su vestido de novia, se hallaban a nuestros pies. Clarisse estaba atada y colgada sobre una olla de agua hirviendo. Tyson, sin embargo, no estaba allí.

-Hummm -murmuró Polifemo mientras reflexionaba.- ¿Me como a esta bocazas ahora mismo o la dejo para el banquete de boda? ¿Qué opina mi novia?

Se volvió hacia Grover, que retrocedió y casi tropezó con su cola nupcial, por fin terminada.

-Eh, bueno, yo no estoy con hambre ahora mismo, querido. Quizás deberíamos dejarla para el banquete.

Parecía que Clarisse iba a comentar algo sobre que Grover era un sátiro, pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta de la precaria situación en la que ambos estaban.

Polifemo parecía más horrible que como lo describió Percy. En parte porque ahora podía oler su rancio hedor, y en parte porque iba con su traje de boda: una falda escocesa y un chal cosidos chapuceramente sobre un esmoquin azul celeste. Como si hubiese desvalijado a todos los invitados de una boda.

-Tenemos que ayudarles -susurré.

-Aún no -respondió Annabeth.- Necesitamos un plan.

-¿Uno que implique no enfrentarse al cíclope? Porque no se me ocurre ningún escenario posible en el que eso ocurra -repliqué.

-Pero yo sí estoy hambriento -se quejó el cíclope.- Quizás podría arrancarle un brazo y tomármelo de entrante.

-¡Espera! -suplicó Grover.- ¡Tengo una buena receta!

-¿Una receta? -preguntó dudoso el cíclope.

-¡Oh, sí! Tendrá mucho mejor sabor asada a fuego lento. ¡Con salsa picante de mango! Podrías ir a buscar unos mangos ahora, mientras yo me aseguraré de que no encuentre un modo de escapar.

El monstruo se puso a reflexionar.

-¿Por casualidad no seras un sátiro? -le preguntó a Clarisse.

-¡No, maldito montón de estiércol! -chilló ella- ¡Yo soy una chica! ¡La hija de Ares! ¡Ahora desátame para que pueda rebanarte los brazos!

-Para rebanarme los brazos -repitió Polifemo.

-¡Y para metértelos por la boca!

-Tú si que tienes agallas.

-¡Bájame de aquí, pedazo de animal!

-Ahora hay que apacentar las ovejas. La boda la aplazamos hasta la noche. ¡Entonces comeremos semidiosa como plato fuerte!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Polifemo arrancó a Clarisse de la cuerda como si fuera una manzana madura y los arrojó a ella y a Grover al interior de la caverna.

-¡Poneos cómodas! ¡Estaré de vuelta cuando se ponga el sol para el gran acontecimiento!

Luego dio un silbido y un rebaño de cabras y de ovejas—más pequeñas que las devoradoras de hombres— empezó a salir de la cueva. Mientras desfilaban para ir a pastar, Polifemo les daba palmaditas a algunas y las llamaba por su nombre: Chuleta, Lanita, Superburger...

Cuando pasó la última, Polifemo hizo rodar una roca frente a la entrada, con la facilidad con la que una persona normal cerraría su nevera, y ahogó de golpe los gritos de Clarisse y Grover.

-Mangos -refunfuñó Polifemo.- ¿Qué demonios es un mango?

Se alejó caminando montaña abajo con su traje de boda azul celeste y nos dejó en la compañía de una olla de agua hirviendo y una roca de seis toneladas.

 **Salto de línea**

Lo intentamos durante lo que parecieron horas, pero sin ningún éxito. No conseguía mover la roca¹. Chillamos por las grietas, dimos golpes, hicimos todo lo posible por mandarlse una señal a Grover y Clarisse, pero no nos respondieron.

Sugerí que derrotáramos primero a Polifemo, recuperéramos el vellocino mientras que las ovejas se distraían devorándolo y después yo destruía la piedra de un KAMEHAMEHA para que Grover y Clarisse salieran. Annabeth me hizo ver que esa última parte del plan podría salir muy mal, desde aplastándolos con los restos de la roca, hasta el temblor que generaría les derriba de la cueva encima. Por lo tanto, nuestra única vía de entrada fue conseguir que Polifemo moviera la roca.

De pura frustración clave mi puño en la roca, metiéndolo hasta la muñeca. Suponía que podría destrozar la roca a puñetazos, pero podía llevarme un rato, además de que el ruido continuo de los golpes llamaría la atención de Polifemo, eso sin contar que podría aplastar accidentalmente a Clarisse y Grover.

Nos sentamos en la cima y observamos desesperados la silueta azul celeste del cíclope moviéndose entre su rebaño. Había separado sabiamente a la ganadería normal de las ovejas devorahombres, y cada rebaño estaba a un lado de la sima que dividía la isla. Sólo era posible cruzarla por el puente de cuerdas, y las tablas estaban demasiado separadas para las pezuñas de una oveja.

Observamos a Polifemo mientras visitaba también a su rebaño carnívoro en el otro lado. Por desgracia, no se lo comieron. En verdad, se movía entre las ovejas con total despreocupación; les daba de comer una carne misteriosa que llevaba en una cesta de mimbre.

-Con artimañas -decidió la hija de Atenea.- Si no podemos derrotarle con la fuerza, tendremos que hacerlo con algún engaño.

-De acuerdo -dijo Percy.- ¿Qué engaño?

-Bueno... Podemos escondernos mientras quita la roca del camino -empecé- yo atraigo su atención y lo mantengo distraído mientras vosotros con cuidado entráis en la cueva y liberáis a Clarisse y a la prometida del cíclope. Entonces, entre los cinco lo derrotaremos -terminé de improvisar el plan.

-¿Crees que funcionará? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Merece la pena intentarlo -dijo Percy.

-No veo otra forma de entrar sin que nos vea. Que nosotros no tenemos nada que nos haga invisibles -dije haciendo referencia a su gorra de la invisibilidad.

 **Salto de línea**

Decidimos seguir ese plan. Nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas mientras esperábamos a que Polifemo decidiera volver.

Apolo estaba acabando su ruta por hoy.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme cuando oí rugir al cíclope:

-¡Eh, cabritas! ¡Ovejitas!

El rebaño, obedientemente, acudió a su llamada.

-Entrad en la cueva mientras le distraigo -dije y, acto seguido, me acerqué al cíclope por su espalda.- Hey, Tontifemo, aquí abajo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Vienes a ofrecerte como postre de mi banquete? -preguntó en cuanto me vio.

-Uf, me encantaría, pero la última vez que intentaste comerme a mi y a mis compañeros acabé dejándote ciego, ¿recuerdas?

Pude ver como los engranajes giraban en su cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien 'era':

-¡Nadie! -exclamó.- Eres un necio por volver aquí. Esta vez no podrás escapar.

-Primero tendrás que atraparme.

Poco faltó para que en ese momento, lleno de rabia, me estampara la roca de la entrada.

-Uy, casi, casi Cieguito ¿un dolar por otro intento? -pregunté inocentemente.

Este 'combate' se convirtió en una secuencia en la que él intentaba atinarme con piedras o golpearme si me encontraba cerca suya, mientras yo simplemente saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando sus ataques y mosqueándolo cada vez más.

-¡Aaaaaaaa! -grito furioso.-Deja de huir cobarde.

-Si insistes -"Hora de comprobar mi control sobre el fuego²"

Le lance una bola de fuego a la cara.

-Tonto -dijo sonriendo con superioridad,- el fuego no nos hace nada a los cíclopes.

"De acuerdo, requiere un poco de concentración pero puedo invocarlo"

Seguí esquivando sus piedras y mandándole bolas de fuego, más para practicar que para otra cosa.

No tarde mucho en ver como Percy, Grover y Clarisse salían de la cueva, supongo que Annabeth salió con su gorra puesta. Cuando mi mirada hizo contacto con la de Percy vi que movía sus labios formando una sola palabra 'Macedonia' que era la forma corta de decir: tu sigue entreteniéndole que nosotros le atacaremos por los flancos.

Clarisse iba armada con una lanza acabada en un cuerno de cordero y Grover con un hueso del muslo de una oveja.

Me lancé de frente a darle un par de golpes en la pierna, pero solo conseguí que diera un traspiés.

"Al menos sigue centrado en mí"

-Grr... Con tan poca fuerza no me vencerás.

-Tu tampoco me vencerás siendo tan torpe y lentorro -"Aunque tiene un punto. Si quiero derrotarlo por la fuerza necesitaría transformarme"

Saqué a _Innomita_ y cargué en el aire dándole cortes en los brazos y el tórax, intentando que ignorara los golpes de los demás.

Estábamos dominándolo, no podía evitar nuestros ataques e iracundo dio una patada a uno de los flancos

-Aaaaaah -fue Annabeth, que perdió su gorra cuando salió disparada contra una roca.

-Llevaos rápido a Annabeth y cortad las cuerdas del puente -les ordené.-Yo os si...

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Clarisse.

Mientras les daba órdenes perdí la concentración en el combate y el cíclope me dio un manotazo que me envió contra la pared de rocas.

-Ay,ay,ay.

Vi que Polifemo se olvidó de mi y seguía, cojeando, a mis amigos a través del puente. Percy cortó de un tajo las cuerdas del puente, esperando que el cíclope cayera por el precipicio, pero no funcionó. El cíclope al que Odiseo dejó ciego siglos atrás se encontraba al borde del precipicio, no cayendo en él.

Fui volando allí pero antes de llegar le dio un manotazo a Clarisse y Grover, y Percy, guiado por la ira, lo tumbó clavándole la espada en el estomago y dándole en la cara con la empuñadura.

Percy se encontraba apuntándole al ojo con su espada, a un solo golpe de acabar con él.

-¡Noooo, por favor! -suplicó el cíclope con una mirada lastimera. Le sangraba la nariz y por el rabillo del ojo le asomaba una lágrima.- Mis ovejitas me necesitan ¡Yo sólo quiero protegerlas!

-¡Es un cíclope! ¡No te fíes! -advirtió Grover.

Tenía razón, y sé que si Annabeth hubiera estado consciente habría dicho lo mismo, pero...

-Sólo queremos el Vellocino de Oro -le dijo el hijo mestizo de Poseidón- ¿Dejarás que nos lo llevemos?

-Percy, tienes que acabar con él. Sigue siendo una amenaza para todo el que acabe aquí -dije, sabiendo que dudaba.

Polifemo se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente.

-Mi preciado vellocino, la mejor pieza de mi colección. Llévatelo, hombre cruel. Tómalo y vete en paz.

-Voy a retroceder muy despacio -avisó a su monstruoso hermano- Un movimiento en falso y...

Polifemo asintió como si comprendiera.

Percy dio un paso atrás y, rápido como una cobra, el monstruo lo lanzó al borde de la sima.

-¡Estúpido mortal! -bramó mientras se incorporaba- ¿Llevarte mi vellocino? ¡Ja! Primero he de comerte.

Abrió su boca dispuesto a devorarlo, pero antes de que fuera a salvarlo, una roca de origen desconocido canastó en su garganta como una bola de baloncesto. Polifemo se atragantó e intentó escupir aquella píldora inesperada. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, lo que provocó que se desplomara en el abismo.

Miré en la dirección de la que la roca parecía venir. Hacia la mitad del camino que llevaba a la playa estaban Tyson, completamente ileso, aunque rodeado de ovejas carnívoras.

 **Salto de línea**

Aparentemente, _Rainbow_ , el hipocampo que me llevó al _Princesa Andrómeda,_ me siguió y salvo a Tyson cuando se hundía bajo los restos del _CSS Birmingham_ y logró ponerle a salvo. Los dos juntos cruzaron el Mar de los Monstruos tratando de localizarnos, hasta que Tyson notó un fuerte olor a oveja y dio con la isla.

Me arrodillé junto a Annabeth para ver sus heridas. Tenía un corte muy feo en la frente. El nacimiento de su pelo estaba ensangrentado y estaba pálida y sudorosa.

Entonces recordé algo que me dijo Hestia cuando se convirtió en mi matrona: "Ahora que eres mi Campeón podrás usar el fuego a voluntad, aunque es más útil para curar que para dañar..."

"Esperemos que funcione" pensé mientras prendía en fuego mi mano derecha y la colocaba en su herida.

-Tyson, el vellocino ¿Me lo puedes traer? -preguntó Percy

-¿Cuál? -quiso saber Tyson

-El de oro -respondí- debe de estar en el árbol.

-Ah. Qué bonito. Sí.

Mientras Tyson se acercaba a coger el vellocino, con cuidado de no pisar a ninguna oveja, yo seguí mi labor de curar a Annabeth. La herida de su frente empezaba a sanar y curarse lentamente, mientras su cara empezaba a recobrar su color.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tíramelo! -gritó Percy, y pronto tuvo el vellocino en sus manos.

Lo extendió sobre Annabeth cubriéndole todo menos la cabeza. Empezó a sanar más rápidamente y abrió los ojos aturdida. Vio a Grover y le dijo:

-No te habrás casado, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No. Mis amigos me han convencido de que no lo hiciera.

Deje de usar el fuego para curarla, sabiendo que con el vellocino bastaba y sobraba.

-Annabeth, no te muevas -le advertí

-Sí -estuvo Percy de acuerdo- podrías no haberte curado del todo.

Aunque por su aspecto nadie lo diría. Su corte parecía haberse curado casi del todo, y parecía irradiar salud.

Tyson empezaba a tener problemas con las ovejas. Se le subían encima en busca de comida y algunas husmeaban en nuestra dirección.

-Tyson, necesitamos llegar a la orilla. ¿Crees que podrías llevarte lejos al rebaño? -pregunté

-Quieren comer

-Sí, carne. Intenta alejarlas del camino y luego reúnete con nosotros en la playa.

Tyson no parecía muy seguro, pero dio un silbido.

-¡Vamos, ovejitas! ¡La carne está por allí!

Se alejó trotando hacia el prado, con todas las ovejas detrás suya.

-Sigue con el vellocino encima -le dijo Percy a Annabeth- Por si no estás curada del todo. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Hizo un intento, pero palideció en el acto.

-¡Uf! No del todo...

Clarisse se sentó a su lado y le examinó el pecho, lo que le arrancó un grito sofocado.

-¿Tiene alguna costilla rota? -pregunté

-Dos, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Me he roto unas cuantas -fue mi respuesta.- Pues tendré que cargar con ella.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la cargué al estilo nupcial, ya que me pareció el más cómodo, y la llevé a la playa.

Varios minutos después de nuestra llegada a la orilla, vi la _Perla Negra_ rodeando el extremo de la isla.

-¡Ya vengo! -gritó Tyson, mientras bajaba a saltos por el camino con unas ovejas frustradas cincuenta metros por detrás.

-Vale, voy a llevar rápidamente a Annabeth al barco. No creo que nos sigan a nado- dije rápidamente ellos asintieron, siendo Percy el más confiado.

Alcé el vuelo y, cuando estaba a mitad del camino cuando oí un tremendo rugido. Di un giro de 180º para ver a Polifemo completamente cubierto de cortes y magulladuras, con su esmoquin azul hecho jirones, chapoteando hacia Percy, Clarisse, Tyson y Grover con una roca en cada mano.

"¿Puede invocarlas o qué? ¿Cómo es que no se le acaban las rocas?"

Decidí acelerar el paso y dejar a Annabeth en la cubierta para poder enfrentarme, otra vez, al cíclope.

-Ya estoy harto. Dejádmelo a mí -les dije a Percy y Tyson cuando hube dejado a Annabeth a salvo- Zarpad, ya os alcanzaré.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Percy.

-Sí, ahora iros -ordené.

Volví a sacar a _Innomita_ , pero esta vez no me andaría con jueguecitos.

-¡Hey, idiota! -grité a Polifemo estando a su altura.

-¿Y tú, quién eres³?

-Soy quien va a acabar contigo -respondí mientras le daba un puñetazo en el ojo.

Rugió de dolor, mientras daba un par de pasos atrás

-Esa es por casi matar a Annabeth. Está por todos los mestizos y sátiros que has devorado -dije dándole una patada doble en el estomago.- Y está- empecé a cargar un potente rayo en la espada- por robar el vellocino en un primer lugar -acabé mientras lancé el rayo contra él.

Le dio de lleno, pero sabiendo a cuanto había sobrevivido ya, decidí tomar medidas más extremas. Una vez consideré que la Perla se alejó lo suficiente me transforme y me alce más en el aire.

Empecé a acumular energía y apunté al centro de la isla

-¡KAMEHAMEHA! -disparé el haz de energía, mandando la isla y todo lo que quedara en ella al olvido.

 **Nota de autor**

¹: No podría mover una roca de seis toneladas, teniendo en cuenta que es el de final de Dragon Ball, y no empieza a aumentar rápidamente su poder hasta que comenzó a entrenar con Kaito. Probablemente si que podría moverla en super saiyan, pero aun así la transformación podría llamar la atención de Polifemo.

²: Dudo que lo comprobara mucha veces antes si se quedaba a dormir en bosques principalmente.

³: Nunca ha visto volar a "Nadie" así que no debería reconocerlo.

"...": pensamiento

Vale, séptimo capítulo acabado. Creo que es el más corto, pero quería acabarlo rápido. Sinceramente me parece un poco pesada esta parte de la historia


	8. Reencuentros

Después de mandar al fondo del mar a la isla de Polifemo, volví a la Perla. Annabeth me regañó, obviamente, diciendo lo imprudente que había sido, que con ese ataque podría haber hundido el barco. Decidí no pelear y aguantar la regañina.

Mientras navegábamos para salir del Mar de los Monstruos, estuvimos pensando en qué hacer. Pensé que era mejor que Clarisse, Annabeth y Tyson volvieran volando al campamento, en parte porque era su búsqueda, y en parte también para que devolvieran el Vellocino de Oro antes.

-Percy, ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté mientras nos acercábamos a la costa.

-Parece que es Miami -respondió Annabeth.

-Hay mucho trecho de aquí al campamento. No llegaremos a tiempo al campamento -dijo Grover.

-Bueno, siempre podemos ir volando -propuse.

-¡Ni hablar! -respondió de inmediato el hijo de Poseidón.

-Pensaba en un avión, no en llevaros uno a uno -expliqué mis intenciones.

-Aún así, no es buena idea que él vuele -dijo Clar mientras apuntaba a Percy con el pulgar.

-Ya. Me refiería más bien a Tyson, Annabeth y tú. A fin de cuentas, fuisteis los que salisteis a buscar el vellocino.

-¿Estaréis bien? -preguntó el buen cíclope.

-Claro, grandullón -respondió Percy.

-Sí, nos volveremos a ver en un par de días como mucho. Ya lo verás -le aseguré.

-Tendremos que bajar para coger un taxi -dijo Annabeth- ¿Tenéis dinero?

-¿Te refieres a papeles verdes? -preguntó Tyson.

-Sí, ¿tienes? -pregunté

-Sí, me encontré con una bolsa llena de ellos mientras estaba con _Rainbow_ -dijo mientras se sacaba una de las bolsas de plástico que nos dio Hermes.

Vi que contenía unos 900$ en billetes de 20 y 50$.

-¿Con esto dará? -pregunté.

-Sí, pero, ¿estáis seguros? -preguntó Clarisse dudosa.

-Sí. La profecía decía que fracasarías sin amigos, es decir, que necesitas nuestra ayuda y que no podrías volar sola a casa, o sea, que alguien tiene que acompañarte. No te preocupes por nosotros y cumple la misión de una vez -ordené con una Son-risa deslumbrante.

-S-Sí.

Desembarcamos y los acompañamos hasta la parada de taxis. En el camino el vellocino se transformó en una chaqueta de instituto roja y dorada, con una Omega resplandeciente bordada sobre el bolsillo.

-Venga, subid al taxi, que el tiempo es oro -les apremié.

-Cuidaos -nos pidió Tyson.

-Por supuesto, grandullón -dijo Percy.

Se subieron al taxi que salió zumbando, rumbo al aeropuerto.

"Aguanta Thalia. La cura está en camino" pensé, y entonces noté una energía muy familiar, y muy cercana.

-Percy, no vamos a poder llegar al barco. Ordénale, que llegue al campamento.

-¿Por qué?

-Luke -fue mi respuesta.

-Hey, colegas -dijo el hijo de Hermes- Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos.

Sus dos osos guardaespaldas aparecieron a su lado, siendo Oreius quien agarró a Percy y Grover por el cuello.

El otro intento agarrarme pero lo cogí por el brazo y le lance por encima mía a unos cuantos metros hacia la orilla.

-Goku, no te resistas -me advirtió Luke- A no ser que quieras que Oreius compruebe como resuenan sus cabezas.

El oso sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó un poco más a Grover y Percy.

-¿Qué quieres, Luke? -dije en un suspiro.

Formó una sonrisa que le deformaba la cicatriz de su cara.

Apuntó al puerto y vi algo, que no sabía como se me había escapado antes: El _Princesa Andrómeda_.

-Bueno, lo que quiero es ofrecerte otra vez mi hospitalidad, por supuesto.

 **Salto de línea**

Los osos gemelos nos llevaron a bordo del barco, a la cubierta de popa, frente a aquella piscina con surtidores que rociaban agua. Una docena de matones(reptiles, lestrigones, mestizos con armadura) se habían reunido para brindarnos su 'hospitalidad'. Al frente se encontraba Piccolo, flotando y meditando en una posición de Flor de Loto¹

-Veo que no eres del todo inútil -le comentó a Luke.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor -respondió el aludido- Bueno. El vellocino ¿Dónde está?

Iba a inspeccionarnos, pero el hijo del Rey Demonio intervino.

-No te molestes. No lo llevan encima. Como se suele decir, si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo -dijo mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a salir tras la cura para el árbol.

-No vas a ir tras el vellocino, Piccolo.

-¿Vas a luchar conmigo para impedírmelo? -preguntó.

-Sí, pero no aquí. No quiero que haya víctimas por nuestro enfrentamiento.

-Lo siento, pero aún no ha llegado el momento de nuestro combate -respondió él.

-Qué pasa ¿Acaso temes perder? -me burlé.

-Temo perder mi tiempo. No hay nada que pueda ganar en este combate.

-¿Ni siquiera quitarte una traba en tus planes? Si tan seguro estas de que me puedes ganar, hazlo. No perderás mucho tiempo para perseguir el vellocino.

-No vas a dejar el tema, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, vamos a luchar. Luke, si no vuelvo en cinco minutos ve tras el vellocino.

-Sí, señor -respondió el traidor.

-Donde tu digas -dijo haciendo un gesto para que fuera por delante.

Volé con el 'Príncipe Demonio' pegado a mí. Cuando estuvimos a un par de kilómetros de distancia me puse en guardia.

-¿Preparado?

-Después del sueño, ¿aun no te fías?

-Mmmm... No. Que estés en ese barco y que Luke te llame 'señor' no te da credibilidad -respondí.

-Se llama guardar las apariencias. Ser un buen espía, si lo prefieres.

-Ya que hablas de guardar las apariencias, ¿qué tal si luchamos? Un par de ondas de choque potentes les aseguraría que no estamos en el mismos bando. Además, me gustaría comprobar cuanta fuerza tienes ahora.

-¿Un pequeño combate de entrenamiento te vale?

-Claro

Se lanzó hacia mí, mucho más rápido que en nuestro primer, y único, combate. Me golpeó en la cara, disparándome varios metros atrás. Antes de que pudiera darme un segundo golpe, paré su patada con mi antebrazo, y una sonrisa iluminando mi rostro.

"Esto va a ser genial" pensé.

Por cada puñetazo que le daba, él me devolvía otro. Empezamos a dar lo que parecía una danza sin fin. Nuestros puños chocaban, mientras intentábamos encontrar una ventaja sobre el otro. Nuestra fuerza y velocidad estaban igualadas, pero ambos nos conteníamos, el no usaba todo su poder y yo aun no le mostraba mi transformación.

Después de diez minutos, no mucho tiempo, me apartó de una brutal patada en el estomago, que me hizo escupir sangre.

Ambos teníamos la parte superior de nuestro gi hecha trizas. Teníamos el labio partido, algunos cortes por el cuerpo, probablemente algún hueso roto, pero no me importaba, la sangre me hervía por la emoción por la batalla

-Sé que te estás conteniendo -le dije- ¿Subimos la intensidad?

-Me encantaría, pero creo que el hijo de Poseidón esta liando un poco las cosas.

-Supongo que tendremos que posponerlo -dije decepcionado- ¿Seguimos actuando en la vuelta?

 **POV Percy (unos minutos antes)**

Vi como Goku y su rival se alejaban. Luke no quiso esperar esos cinco minutos.

-¡Agrius! -gritó enfadado.

-¿S-sí?

-Baja y prepara mi corcel. Súbelo a cubierta. ¡Rápido!

-Pero, el jefe...

-¡Me da igual! -volvió a gritar- ¡Deprisa! O te echaré de comida al dragón.

Agrius tragó saliva y bajó pesadamente por las escaleras. Luke deambulaba junto la piscina, soltaba maldiciones en griego antiguo y aferraba su espada con tal fuerza que los nudillos parecían a punto de estallarle.

El resto de la pandilla tenía un aire más bien incómodo. Es probable que nunca lo hubieran visto tan desquiciado.

"Tengo que encontrar una manera de usar su ira" pensé. "Hacer que todos vieran lo loco que estaba"

Miré la piscina, los surtidores pulverizando el agua y formando un arco iris a la luz del crepúsculo. Entonces me llegó una idea.

-Piccolo y tú habéis estado jugando con nosotros desde el principio -le recriminé- Pretendíais que os trajéramos el vellocino y ahorraros así el tener que buscarlo.

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! -replicó ceñudo- ¡Pero tú y ese niñato lo habéis estropeado todo!

-¡Traidor! -me saqué del bolsillo mi último dracma de oro y se lo arrojé. Tal como esperaba, lo esquivó fácilmente. La moneda atravesó la cortina de agua iluminada por el arco iris.

Confié en que no tuviera que dar una oración en voz alta para que la diosa la escuchara. *Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda*

-Nos engañaste a todos -lo increpé- ¡Incluso a Dioniso en el Campamento Mestizo! -"No es el más difícil de engañar, pero bueno..."

A su espalda, el surtidor empezó a temblar, pero tenía que acaparar la atención de todo el mundo, por lo que destapé mi fiel boliespada _Contracorriente_.

Luke sonrió con desdén.

-No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Percy. Tira tu miserable espadita o haré que te maten más pronto que tarde.

-¿Quién envenenó el árbol de Thalia, Luke?

-Yo, por supuesto -gruñó- Ya te lo dije. Usé veneno de pitón vieja, traído directamente de las profundidades del Tártaro.

-¿Quirón no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto?

-¡Ja! Sabes muy bien que él nunca lo habría hecho. Ese viejo idiota no tiene agallas.

-¿Eso son agallas, según tú? ¿Traicionar a quien dio la vida por ti? ¿A todos tus amigos? ¿Poner en peligro a todo el campamento?

Luke alzó su espada.

-No entiendes ni la mitad de todo este asunto. Iba a dejar que te llevases el vellocino... una vez que yo lo hubiera utilizado.

"Tiene que estar mintiendo" me obligué a pensar. "Quiere confundirme"

-Pensabais reconstruir a Kronos -acusé levantando a _Anaklusmos_.

-¡Sí! Y la magia del vellocino habría acelerado diez veces su regeneración. Pero no creas que nos habéis detenido, Percy. Sólo habéis ralentizado un poco el proceso.

-Lo hemos ralentizado unas diez veces, según tú. Es decir que envenenaste el árbol, traicionaste a Thalia y nos tendiste una trampa... todo por ayudar a Kronos a destruir a los dioses.

Luke apretó los dientes.

-¡Ya lo sabes! ¿Por qué me sigues preguntando?

-Porque quiero que te oiga toda la audiencia -dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué audiencia?

Entornó los ojos, miró atrás y todos sus matones hicieron lo mismo. Dieron un grito y retrocedieron un paso

Para quien no lo haya deducido, sobre la piscina, en medio del arco iris nublado de vapor, temblaba la imagen de un mensaje Iris: Dioniso, Tántalo y el campamento entero en el pabellón del comedor.

Todos permanecían sentados y en silencio, mirándonos atónitos.

-Bueno -dijo Dioniso secamente- una inesperada distracción nocturna.

-Señor D, ya lo ha oído -dije- Todos han oído a Luke. Quirón no tuvo ninguna culpa en el envenenamiento.

El señor D suspiró.

-Supongo que no.

-Ese mensaje Iris podría ser una trampa -sugirió Tántalo, aunque parecía casi totalmente centrado en una hamburguesa de queso que intentaba acorralar con ambas manos.

-Me temo que no -dijo Dioniso, mirando con repulsión al espíritu- Por lo visto, tendré que rehabilitar a Quirón como director de actividades; creo que echo de menos las partidas de pinacle con ese viejo caballo.

Tántalo logró atrapar a la hamburguesa, que esta vez no se le escapó volando. La levantó del plato y la observó asombrado, como si fuese el mayor diamante del mundo. Una reacción normal después de más de 2 milenios sin comer.

-¡La tengo! -dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-Ya no necesitamos tus servicios, Tántalo -anunció el señor D.

El aludido parecía estupefacto.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Puedes regresar al inframundo. Estás despedido.

-¡No! Pero... ¡Nooooooooo!

Mientras se iba disolviendo en una niebla, asió con fuerza la hamburguesa y quiso llevársela a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desapareció por completo y la hamburguesa cayó de nuevo en el plato. Los campistas estallaron en vítores.

Luke bramaba de rabia. Atravesó el surtidor con su espada y el mensaje Iris se disolvió. Pero ya no importaba, ya había cumplido su objetivo.

Me sentí bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo. Entonces Luke me dirigió una mirada con furia asesina.

-Kronos tenía razón, Percy. Eres impredecible. Habrá que reemplazarte.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero no tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Uno de sus hombres tocó un silbato de bronce y las puertas de la cubierta se abrieron de golpe. Aparecieron una docena de guerreros que formaron a nuestro alrededor un círculo erizado con las puntas de bronce de sus lanzas.

Luke me sonrió.

-No saldrás vivo de este barco.

-¿Para eso te hace falta una docena de guerreros? Enfréntate a mi en un uno contra uno -le desafié- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Luke apretó los labios. Los guerreros que estaban a punto de matarnos dudaron, aguardando a sus órdenes.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Agrius apareció de golpe en cubierta llevando de la brida a un caballo volador: el primer pegaso completamente negro que veía, con unas alas de cuervo gigantes. Daba brincos y relinchaba. Yo podía oir sus pensamientos. A Agrius y Luke les dedicaba tales insultos que Quirón le habría lavado el hocico con jabón industrial.

-¡Señor! -dijo Agrius, esquivando el casco del pegaso- Su corcel está listo.

Luke seguía con los ojos puestos en mí.

-Ya te lo dije el verano pasado, Jackson. No vas a embaucarme para que pelee contigo.

-O sea que sigue rehuyéndome -respondí- ¿Acaso temes que tus compañeros vean cómo te derroto?

Luke echó una mirada a sus hombres y comprendió que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. Si se echaba atrás, daría una impresión de debilidad. Si combatía conmigo, perdería un tiempo precioso para dar caza al vellocino. En cuanto a mí, solo podía esperar ganarles a Clarisse, Annabeth y Tyson tanto tiempo como pudiera. Una pequeña parte de mí, contagiada con el espíritu del saiyan, se sentía emocionada por poder medir contra Luke mis progresos.

-Acabaré contigo deprisa -decidió, y alzo su espada _Backbiter_ , unos treinta centímetros más larga que la mía. Su hoja relucía con un maligno brillo de un gris dorado en el punto donde el acero se había fundido con el bronce celestial. Casi se llegaba a percibir la tensión interna de aquella hoja. Era como si se hubieran unido dos imanes opuestos. No sabía cómo había sido fabricada, pero intuía una tragedia detrás de ella: alguien había muerto mientras la forjaban. Luke silbó a unos de sus hombres, que le arrojó un escudo redondo de cuero y bronce.

Esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

El escudo no sería ningún problema. Luchar sólo con una espada sujeta en ambas manos te da más fuerza, pero luchar sosteniendo una espada con una mano y el escudo con la otra te proporciona mejor defensa y también más flexibilidad. Tienes más movimiento, más opciones, más modos de alcanzar al otro.

"Espero que los entrenamientos con Goku hayan dado sus frutos" pensé.

Luke embistió, pero, al contrario que en el verano pasado, pude ver venir su ataque, apartarlo con el dorso de la espada e intentar hacerle un corte en el brazo del escudo, pero lo bloqueó.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos.

"No es el único sorprendido"

Aprovechó que estaba distraído y me dio un golpe con el escudo que me mando casi al borde de la piscina. Me atacó con un mandoble que paré. Decidí echar la balanza a mi favor, y un chorro salió de la piscina golpeándole directamente en la cara. Dio un par de pasos atrás, cegado por el agua. Le di un empujón que lo derribó y le apunté con la espada a la garganta.

-He ganado -dije

-Puede que tú sí, pero el sátiro no -respondió él- Oreius, ya puedes zamparte tu cena.

-¡Je,je! -rió el oso mientras alzaba a Grover y mostraba sus colmillos.

-¡Grover!

Entonces se desató un lío del demonio.

Por un lado, Goku se estrelló, sin estar transformado, en la piscina, con Piccolo sonriendo satisfecho desde cerca del barco.

Por otro lado, una flecha con un penacho rojo apareció de golpe clavada en la boca de Oreius. Con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro peludo, el oso se desmoronó sobre la cubierta.

-¡Hermanito! -aulló Agrius, y aflojó lo suficiente el agarre en las riendas del pegaso para que este le diera una coz en la cabeza y echara a volar por la bahía de Miami.

Durante una fracción de segundo, los guardias de Luke se quedaron tan atónitos que no hicieron otra cosa que mirar cómo los gemelos se disolvían en humo.

Enseguida se desató un coro enloquecido de gritos de guerra y cascos retumbando sobre la cubierta. Una docena de centauros apareció por la escalera principal.

Mi mente no lograba procesar todo lo que veía. Quirón estaba entre los atacantes, pero la verdad es que sus parientes apenas se le parecían. Había centauros con cuerpo negro de semental árabe, otros con el pelaje dorado de los palominos y otros con manchas blancas y anaranjadas, como caballos pintados. Algunos llevaban camisetas de brillantes colores con la llantas fosforescentes que ponían:'PONIS PARA FIESTAS Y CUMPLEAÑOS. ÁREA DE FLORIDA' Unos iban armados con arcos, otros con bates de béisbol y algunos incluso con pistolas de pintura. Uno de ellos tenía la cara pintarrajeada como un guerrero comanche, otro iba a pecho descubierto y todo pintado de verde, y un tercero llevaba una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas con ojos de plásticocolgando de dos largos muelles.

Luke aprovechó que estaba distraído para levantarse, pero los centauros irrumpieron con tal ferocidad y tanto colorido, que hasta él parecía flipado. No estaba del todo seguro de si venían de parranda o en son de guerra.

Las dos cosas, al parecer. Mientras Luke alzaba su espada para reagrupar a sus tropas, un poni juerguista disparó una flecha con un guante de boxeo en la punta. Con el golpe que le dio a Luke en la cara, lo mandó directo a la piscina.

Sus guerreros se dispersaban. No podía culparles. Enfrentarse a los cascos de un caballo encabritado ya podía echarte para atrás, pero si resulta que es un centauro con un arco y ganas de fiesta... más te vale estar en su bando o si no batirte en retirada lo más rápido que puedas.

-¡A por ellos! -gritó uno de los ponis.

Goku salió de la piscina y se enfrentó junto a los centauros a las tropas de Luke. Los centauros dispararon sus pistolas de pintura. Una oleada de azul y amarillo explotó sobre los guerreros de Luke y los dejó ciegos y embadurnados de los pies a la cabeza. Intentaban echar a correr, pero lo único que conseguían era resbalar y caerse.

Quirón se acercó al galope a Grover y lo alzó limpiamente, colocándoselo en su lomo.

Luke se arrastraba fuera de la piscina.

-¡Atacad, idio...! -empezó a gritar Luke para verse interrumpido por el 'Principe Demonio'

-¡Qué se marchen! -dijo- Este combate lo han ganado. No seré tan magnánimo la próxima vez.

-¡Retirada, hermanos! -gritó Quirón.

Antes de que Luke pudiera protestar y organizar a sus guerreros, un centauro dorado me izó sobre su lomo y salimos al galope, saltando por la barandilla sin ningún temor, como si fuera la valla de una pista de obstáculos en vez de la de un crucero de diez pisos de altura. Los centauros aterrizaron en el asfalto con una simple sacudida y salieron al galope, dando gritos y soltando pullas contra el _Princesa Andrómeda_ mientras cruzaban corriendo las calles del centro de Miami.

No tengo ni idea de lo que debió de pensar la gente de Miami al vernos pasar galopando.

Las calles y los edificios empezaron a hacerse borrosos a medida que los centauros cobraban velocidad. Parecía como si el espacio se estuviera comprimiendo, como si cada paso de centauro equivaliera a kilómetros y kilómetros. Atravesamos campos pantanosos llenos de hierbas, charcas y árboles raquíticos.

Finalmente, llegamos a un aparcamiento de caravanas al borde de un lago. Todas eran cabañas para caballos, provistas de televisores, minifrigoríficos y mosquiteras. Estábamos en un campamento de centauros.

-¡Colega! -dijo uno de los ponis juerguistas mientras soltaba los bártulos- ¿Te has fijado en aquel tipo que parecía un oso? Era como si estuviera diciendo: '¡Guau, tengo una flecha en la boca!'

El centauro que llevaba las gafas con ojos de plástico se echó a reír.

-¡Ha sido impresionante! ¡Choca esa cabeza!

Los dos centauros se embistieron de cabeza con todas sus fuerzas y luego se retiraron tambaleantes, cada uno por su lado, con una sonrisa alelada en la cara.

Quirón dio un suspiro y depositó a Grover a mi lado, sobre una manta de picnic. Goku llegó volando un par de segundos después.

-Ojalá no tuvieran mis primos esa manía de darse cabezazos. No es que les sobren muchas neuronas.

-Quirón -dije, todavía incrédulo por verle- Nos has salvado.

Me dirigió una sonrisa seca.

-Bueno, no podó dejarte morir. Sobre todo después de que te ocuparas de dejar mi buen nombre a salvo.

-Disculpa pero esa parte me la perdí. ¿Qué pasó en el barco mientras no estaba? ¿Cómo es que sabías donde estábamos? -preguntó Goku confundido.

-Percy engañó a Luke para que contara sus planes a todo el campamento. En cuanto a como sabía donde estabais... Me figuré que si lograbais salir vivos del Triángulo, acabaríais cerca de Miami. Casi todas las cosas extrañas acaban yendo a parar a Miami.

-Ya, muchas gracias -murmuró el sátiro.

-No, no -dijo el entrenador de héroes- Yo no quería decir... Bueno, da igual. Me alegro de verte, joven sátiro. La cuestión es que intercepté el mensaje Iris de Percy y conseguí rastrear la llamada. Iris y yo somos amigos desde hace siglos; le pedí que me avisara de cualquier mensaje importante enviado desde esa zona. Luego no me resultó difícil convencer a mis primos para correr en vuestra ayuda. Como habéis visto, los centauros somos capaces de viajar bastante deprisa cuando queremos; las distancias para nosotros no son iguales que para los humanos.

-Eso es un eufemismo -comentó el saiyan- Me a costado mantener el ritmo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -le dije a Quirón- ¿Vamos a permitir que Luke y Piccolo se larguen en ese crucero? Tiene a Kronos a bordo, o parte de él al menos.

Quirón se arrodilló, cruzando las patas delanteras bajo su cuerpo. Abrió el pequeño estuche que llevaba en el cinturón y empezó a ocuparse de las heridas, casi curadas de Goku.

-Me temo, Percy, que hoy se ha producido una especie de empate. No teníamos la fuerza para tomar ese barco, y Piccolo sólo nos ha dejado escapar porque no estaban lo suficientemente organizados para perseguirnos. Nadie ha salido vencedor.

-¡Pero nosotros tenemos el vellocino! -se apresuró a decir Grover

-Cierto, Clarisse, Annabeth y Tyson van ahora mismo con él camino al campamento -agregó Goku.

Quirón asintió, pero parecía inquieto.

-Sois unos auténticos héroes. Tras un par de horas de reposo tenéis que regresar a la colina Mestiza. Los centauros os llevarán hasta allí.

-Tú también vienes, ¿no? -pregunté.

-Sí, Percy. Para mí será un alivio volver a casa. Mis hermanos de aquí no aprecian mucho la música de Dean Martin. Además, tengo una conversación pendiente con el señor D., y queda el resto del plan de verano. Todavía tenemos mucho entrenamiento por delante. También quiero ver... Bueno, siento curiosidad por el vellocino.

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero consiguió que volviese a preocuparme por lo que me había dicho Luke: 'Iba a dejar que te llevaras el vellocino… una vez que yo lo hubiera utilizado'

¿Era mentira? Para entonces, ya había aprendido que Kronos siempre tenía un plan dentro del que dejaba ver. No era conocido como el Retorcido porque sí, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar personas que hacían lo que él quería sin que se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Goku, ¿te importaría asegurarte de que mis hermanos no monten demasiado alboroto? -preguntó el centauro mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro, Quirón -dijo captando el mensaje.

-Percy, Annabeth te ha hablado de la profecía, ¿verdad?

"¡Uf!" pensé.

-No fue culpa suya, Quirón. Yo le insistí mucho para que me lo dijera.

Al principio tenía una expresión muy irritada. Creía que me iba a regañar, pero adquirió una expresión más cansada.

-Supongo que no podía esperar que se mantuviera en secreto eternamente.

-Entonces... ¿soy yo el de la profecía?

Quirón guardó las vendas en su botiquín.

-Ojalá lo supiera, Percy. Aún no tienes dieciséis años. Por ahora, hemos de seguir entrenándote lo mejor posible y dejar el futuro a las Moiras.

Las Moiras. Hacia mucho que no pensaba en aquellas ancianas, pero en cuanto Quirón las mencionó, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-Eso es lo que significaba... -murmuré.

El centauro frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-El verano pasado. El presagio de las Moiras, cuando las vi cortar con sus tijeras el hilo de la vida de alguien. Pensé que quería decir que yo iba a morir de inmediato, pero no: es algo peor, tiene que ver con tu profecía. La muerte que presagiaban se producirá cuando cumpla los dieciséis.

Quirón sacudía nervioso su cola sobre la hierba.

-Muchacho, no puedes estar seguro de eso. Ni siquiera sabemos si la profecía se refiere a ti.

-Pero no hay otro mestizo que sea hijo de los Tres Grandes.

-Que nosotros sepamos -añadió Quirón.

-Y Kronos se está recuperando ¡Destruirá el monte Olimpo!

-Lo intentará -asintió él- Y también tratará de destruir toda la civilización occidental, si no le detenemos. Pero vamos a lograrlo. No estarás sólo en esta batalla. Tienes a tus amigos.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo posible por hacerme sentir mejor; pero recordé lo que Annabeth me había dicho. En el momento de la verdad, todo se reduciría a un único héroe. Una sola decisión que salvaría o asolaría Occidente. Y estaba seguro de que las Moiras me habían lanzado una especie de advertencia sobre el tema: algo terrible iba a ocurrir, conmigo o alguien cercano a mí.

-Sólo soy un chico, Quirón -le dije con tristeza- ¿De qué sirve un héroe piojoso frente a alguien como Kronos?

Quirón soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-'¿De qué sirve un héroe piojoso?' ¿Sabes? Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain me dijo una vez algo muy parecido, justo antes de que él solo cambiara el curso de la guerra civil.

Sacó una flecha de su carcaj e hizo girar su afilada punta para que destellara a la luz de la hoguera.

-Bronce celestial, Percy. Un arma inmortal. ¿Qué pasaría si se la disparase a un humano?

-Nada -respondí- Lo atravesaría como si fuera un fantasma.

-Exacto. Humanos e inmortales no viven en el mismo plano. Los humanos nisiquiera resultan heridos con nuestras armas. Sin embargo, Percy, tú eres mitad dios, mitad humano, vives en ambos mundos, puedes ser herido por ambos y también puedes actuar en ambos. Eso es lo que os hace especiales a los héroes. Lleváis las esperanzas de la humanidad al reino de lo eterno. Los monstruos nunca mueren, renacen del caos y la barbarie que continúa bullendo siempre bajo la civilización: la materia que hace más fuerte a Kronos. Por eso deben ser derrotados una y otra y otra vez, por eso hay que mantenerlos a raya. Los héroes encarnáis esa lucha eterna, libráis batallas que la humanidad debe ganar, generación tras generación, para seguir siendo humana. ¿Lo comprendes?²

-No sé...

-Tienes que intentarlo, Percy. Porque, seas o no el chico del que habla la profecía, Kronos cree que podrías serlo. Eso es lo que te ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora, creer que podría usarte contra los dioses, pero después de lo de hoy, en cuanto esté seguro de que no le eres favorable, te destruirá.

-Hablas como si lo conocieras.

Quirón frunció los labios.

-Lo conozco.

Le miré fijamente. A veces se me olvidaba que había vivido durante milenios.

-¿Por esa razón el señor D te culpó cuando el árbol fue envenenado? ¿Por eso dijiste que había gente que no confiaba en ti?

-En efecto.

-Pero Quirón... ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo pudieron creer que serías capaz de traicionar al campamento por Kronos?

Los ojos de Quirón, de color castaño oscuro, parecían habitados por una tristeza de miles de años.

-Percy, recuerda tu entrenamiento, tus estudios de mitología ¿Cuál es mi relación con el señor de los titanes?

Intenté acordarme. Busqué información por toda mi mente, pero cuando se trata de mitología, incluso ahora que se a vuelto tan real e importante en mi vida, siempre me hago un lío uniendo los nombres con las historias. Terminé sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No lo sé... ¿tú le debías un favor...? ¿Te salvó la vida o algo así? -intenté adivinar.

Quirón negó con su cabeza.

-No, Percy. Kronos, el señor de los titanes, es mi padre.

 **Nota de autor**

¹: La típica posición de meditación

²: Se nota que a Quirón no se le da bien eso de no presionar a Percy

"..."= pensamiento

*...*= comunicación telepática

Capítulo 8 acabado. Joder lo que hacen un par de horas libres.

Dejad comentarios.


	9. La despedida y el despertar

**POV GOKU**

Gracias a la capacidad especial de los centauros para viajar, llegamos a Long Island después de poco que Clarisse y los demás. Cabalgué a lomos de un centauro con unas gafas que tenían unos ojos colgando.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, los centauros tienen muchas ganas de conocer a Dioniso. Habían oído que organizaba fiestas asombrosas. Pero se llevó una decepción, porque el señor no estaba precisamente para montar una fiesta cuando el campamento en pleno se reunió en lo alto de la colina Mestiza.

En el campamento había pasado las últimas semanas muy duras. Las cabañas de artes y oficios habían quedado carbonizadas hasta los cimientos a causa de un ataque de Draco Aionius, o lagarto-escupe-fuego-destrúyelo-todo. Las habitaciones de la Casa Grande estaban a rebosar de heridos; los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo teníamos que hacer horas extras para darles primeros auxilios. Todos los que se agolpaban ahora en el árbol al aire libre de Thalia parecían agotados y hechos polvo.

En cuanto puso Clarisse el vellocino en la rama más baja del pino, la luna se iluminó y pasó de un color gris a uno plateado. Una brisa fresca entre las ramas y una agitar la hierba de la colina y de todo el valle, todo adquirido una mayor intensidad: el brillo de las luciérnagas en los bosques, el olor de los campos de fresas, el rumor de las olas en la playa.

Poco a poco, las hojas del pino recuperaron su verdor original.

Todo el mundo estalló en vítores. La transformación fue lenta pero no había ninguna duda de que la magia del Vellocino de Oro se infiltró en el árbol y lo curaba.

El maestro de héroes ordenó que se organizaran turnos de guardia las veinticuatro horas del día en la cima de la colina, al menos hasta que encontráramos al monstruo idóneo para proteger el vellocino. Si no fuera porque era la entrada, yo habría sugerido las ovejas carnívoras. Me parecio que eran bastante efectivas.

Entretanto, los campistas de Ares y de Atenea se llevaron sus hombros a Clarisse y Annabeth hasta el anfiteatro, donde recibieron una corona de laurel y otros muchos honores en torno a la hoguera. También Tyson fue felicitado por los campistas por su trabajo en la misión.

A Percy ya mí no nos hacían ni caso. Como si nunca hubiéramos salido del campamento. Supongo que era lo mejor que podían hacer para darnos las gracias, si hubieran reconocido que habíamos salido del campamento para colarnos en una búsqueda, se habrían visto obligados a expulsarnos. Por otro lado, a mí nunca me ha hecho falta protagonismo por lo que hago, así que no me importaba que ignoraran nuestro retorno.

Esa misma noche, mientras asábamos malvaviscos y escuchábamos de parte de los hermanos Stoll una historia de fantasmas sobre un rey malvado que fue devorado por unos pastelillos demoníacos, Clarisse me dio un empujoncito en la espalda y me susurró al oído:

-Gracias. Si no fuera por vosotros no lo hubiera logrado.

-De nada -dije con una sonrisa- No podía dejarte por tu cuenta. Me preocupo demasiado por amigos para eso.

 **POV Percy**

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que los ponis juerguistas partieron hacia Florida, Quirón hizo un anuncio sorprendente: las carreras de autos continuaron como estaba previsto. Tras la marcha de Tántalo, todos los credos que ya eran historia, pero que todavía no había terminado, que nunca había regresado y el campamento estaba a salvo.

Tyson no tenía deseos de volver a subirse en un carro, por lo que la genial familia que Annabeth se uniera a nuestro equipo. Yo conduciría, Annabeth lucharía y Tyson sería nuestro mecánico. Yo cuidaba de los caballos, y mientras, Tyson arregló el carro de Atenea y le introdujo un porrón de modificaciones.

Pasamos dos días entrenándonos como locos. Annabeth y yo acordamos que si llegábamos a ganar la cabaña de Atenea sería la que tendría la mayor parte del tiempo libre de tareas, por eso de que tenía muchos más campistas que la mía. A fin de cuentas, lo que a mí me importaba realmente era ganar, no el premio.

La noche antes de la carrera, me quedé hasta muy tarde en los establos. Estaba hablando con nuestros caballos y dándoles un último cepillado, cuando alguien a mis espaldas dijo:

-Estupendos animales, los caballos. Ojalá hubiera pensado en ellos.

Apoyado en la puerta del establo estaba Hermes con un uniforme de cartero.

-¿Esa es tu ropa de trabajo?

-¿Qué te esperabas? A fin de cuentas soy el dios de los mensajeros.

-Buen punto –fue mi respuesta. Estaba incómodo. No sabía por qué estaba aquí. Entonces se me ocurrió- Oiga, Hermes, en cuanto a Luke…

Él arqueó las cejas.

-Lo vimos. Pero…

-¿No lograste meterle un poco de sensatez en la mollera?

-Bueno, intentamos matarnos en un duelo a muerte.

-Ya veo. Intentaste una aproximación diplomática –dijo bastante sarcástico.

-De veras que lo siento. Nos diste unos regalos impresionantes y todo… y ya sé que deseabas que Luke volviera al campamento, pero… la cuestión es que se ha vuelto malo y no creo que haya vuelta atrás. Me dijo que sentía que lo abandonaste.

Creí que se enfadaría y que me convertiría en algún roedor, como Circe a los piratas de su isla. Pero no: Él se limitó a suspirar.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu padre te había abandonado, Percy?

Menuda pregunta.

'Sólo un par de centenares de veces al día' me dieron ganas de responderle. No había hablado con él desde hace más de un año y nunca había ido a su palacio submarino. Además, estaba el tema de Tyson: sin advertencias o explicaciones. Simplemente… ¡zas!, aquí tienes a tu hermanito cíclope. Cualquiera pensaría que eso necesita una llamada de aviso o algo así.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me enfadaba. Me di cuenta de que sí deseaba un reconocimiento por la misión que había completado, pero no de los otros campistas, quería que mi padre me dijese algo, que me prestara un poco de atención.

Hermes se acomodó su bolsa de correos al hombro.

-Percy, lo que resulta más duro cuando eres un dios es que a menudo no puedes actuar de manera directa, especialmente con todo lo relacionado con tus hijos. Eso lo sabe muy bien tu amigo Goku, ya que Hestia no le ayuda tanto como ella querría. Si interviniésemos cada vez que nuestros hijos tuvieran un problema… Bueno, eso sólo serviría para generar más problemas y rencores. Pero estoy seguro de que si te paras a pensarlo un poco, te darás cuenta de que Poseidón sí te ha estado prestando atención. Ha respondido a tus oraciones. No me queda otra cosa que esperar que Luke se dé cuenta de eso mismo sobre mí algún día. Tanto si crees que lo conseguiste como si no, lo cierto es que le recordaste a Luke quién es. Hablaste con él.

-No creo que 'hablar' sea lo mismo que 'intentar matar'.

Hermes se encogió de hombros.

-Las familias suelen ser un buen embrollo. Y las familias inmortales, un embrollo eterno. Deberías haber conocido a Dante y Vergil. Eran dos hermanos hijos de Tártaro que cada vez que se veían corría la sangre, aunque muy en el fondo se preocupaban el uno por el otro. De hecho creo que hay unos cuantos videojuegos protagonizados por uno de esos dos –dijo la última parte entre murmullos- A lo que quiero ir es que, a veces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es recordarnos los unos a los otros que estamos emparentados, para bien o para mal… y tratar de reducir al mínimo las mutilaciones y las matanzas.

No sonaba precisamente como la receta para la familia ideal, y sin embargo, al repasar mentalmente toda la búsqueda, me di cuenta de que Hermes tenía razón. Poseidón había enviado a los hipocampos en nuestra ayuda, me había otorgado, desde nacimiento, poderes sobre el mar, y respecto a Tyson, ¿no nos habría reunido Poseidón a propósito? Sin dudas el grandullón me salvó varias veces desde que nos conocemos.

Sonó la caracola a lo lejos, marcando el toque de queda.

-Tienes que irte a la cama –dijo Hermes- Ya te has metido en muchos líos este verano gracias a mí; en realidad, sólo venía a hacerte esta entrega.

-¿Una entrega?

-¿Por qué crees que vendría vestido así solo para verte, primo? –sacó una agenda electrónica de su bolsa y me la tendió- Firma aquí, por favor.

Tomé el lápiz sin darme cuenta de que tenía a George y Martha entrelazadas.

-¡Ah! –exclamé, mientras lanzaba el lápiz al aire, sólo para cogerlo después.

*¡Cuidado!* dijo George.

*La verdad, Percy –me regañó Martha- ¿A ti te gustaría que te lanzaran por los aires?*

-Jejeje, perdona. No me había dado cuenta de que estabais ahí y me he pegado un susto

*¿Me has traído una rata?* preguntó George.

-No, no encontramos ninguna.

Firmé y le devolví la agenda a Hermes.

A cambio el me dio un sobre azul.

Me temblaban los dedos. Incluso antes de abrirlo, ya sabía que era de mi padre. Percibía su poder en el fresco papel azul, como si el sobre mismo hubiera sido fabricado con una ola del océano.

-Buena suerte mañana, Percy –dijo Hermes- Tienes unos buenos caballos, aunque, si me disculpas, yo animaré a mi cabaña.

*Y no te desanimes cuando la leas, querido –me dijo Martha- Él cuida de tus intereses y te lleva en el corazón*

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté un poco perdido.

*No le hagas caso –dijo George- Y la próxima vez, recuerda: las serpientes viven de las propinas*

Decidí no comentar el hecho de que, probablemente, eran inmortales.

-Ya basta –dijo Hermes- Adios, primo. Por el momento.

Brotaron unas alitas blancas de su salacot y empezó a resplandecer. Ya conocía bastante a los dioses para saber que debía desviar la vista antes de que adoptaran su auténtica forma divina. Desapareció con un deslumbrante fogonao blanco y me dejó solo con mis caballos.

Miré el sobre azul que yacía en mis manos. La dirección estaba escrita con letra enérgica pero elegante que había visto una vez, en un paquete que me envió Poseidón el verano pasado.

 _Percy Jackson_

 _Campamento Mestizo_

 _Farm Road 3.141_

 _Long Island, Nueva York 11954_

Una carta de mi padre. Quizá me diría que había hecho un buen trabajo recuperando el Vellocino de Oro, o tal vez me explicaría lo de Tyson, o se disculparía por no haber podido contactar conmigo antes. Había un montón de cosas que quería que dijese aquella carta.

Abrí el sobre y desplegué el papel.

Una sola palabra figuraba en mitad de la página:

 _Prepárate_

 **Salto de línea**

A la mañana siguiente, todos hablaban de la carrera de carros, aunque miraban con inquietud al cielo como si esperasen que apareciera una bandada de pájaros del Estínfalo. No apareció ni uno. Era un hermoso día de verano, con el cielo azul y un sol resplandeciente. El campamento empezaba a recuperar el aspecto de siempre: los prados, verdes y exuberantes; las blancas columnas de los edificios, reluciendo al sol, y las ninfas del bosque jugando alegremente entre los árboles.

Yo, en cambio, me sentía fatal. Me había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en la advertencia de Poseidón.

'Prepárate'

Es decir: se tomaba la molestia de escribir una carta, ¿y solo escribe una palabra?

No se lo comenté a Goku, porque sabía que intentaría animarme, y ese no era precisamente uno de sus fuertes. Probablemente diría algo como 'Al menos te advierte para que te prepares. Quizá no pueda decirte que peligros cree que tendrás que afrontar' o algo así.

Martha, la culebra, me había dicho que no me desanimara. A lo mejor Poseidón tenía motivos para ser tan parco, quizá ni él sabía de qué me estaba advirtiendo, o quizás me recordaba que siempre debería estar alerta, pero intuía que algo muy gordo estaba a punto de ocurrir: algo que me acabaría llevando por delante a menos que estuviese listo. No era fácil, pero intenté centrar todos mis pensamientos en la carrera.

Mientras Annabeth y yo guiábamos nuestros caballos hacia la pista, no pude dejar de admirarme por el trabajo que Tyson había hecho con el carro de Atenea. La carrocería, cubierta de refuerzos de bronce, estaba reluciente. Las ruedas contaban con una nueva suspensión mágica y no notábamos el menor traqueteo mientras avanzábamos. Los aparejos estaban tan bien equilibrados que los dos caballos respondían a la menor señal de las riendas.

Tyson nos había fabricado también dos jabalinas, cada una con tres botones en el asta. El primer botón dejaba la jabalina lista para explotar al contacto y para lanzar un alambre de cuchillas que se enredaría en las ruedas del contrario y las haría trizas. El segundo botón hacía aparecer una punta roma, aunque no por ello era menos dolorosa, diseñada para derribar al auriga de su carro. El tercer botón accionaba un gancho de combate que podía servir para engancharse al carro del rival o para mantenerlo alejado.

Pensaba que estábamos en buena forma para la carrera, pero tanto Goku como Tyson nos advirtieron de que tuviéramos cuidado. Los otros equipos también tendrían un par de trucos guardados en sus togas.

-Toma-me dijo Tyson antes de empezar la carrera. Y me entregó un reloj de pulsera que no parecía tener nada de especial: sólo una esfera blanca y plateada y una correa de cuero negro. Pero al mirarlo me di cuenta de que aquél era el artilugio en que había pasado trabajando todo el verano.

Normalmente, no me gusta llevar reloj. ¿Qué más da la hora? Pero a Tyson no podía rechazárselo.

-Muchas gracias, hombre –me lo puse y noté que era increíblemente ligero y muy cómodo. Apenas me daba cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto.

-No pude acabarlo a tiempo para el viaje –musitó- Lo siento, lo siento.

-Hey, Tyson, no pasa nada.

-Sí necesitas protección durante la carrera, aprieta el botón.

-De acuerdo –no veía de qué me iba a servir cronometrar la carrera, (Sesos de Alga -_-) pero el interés de Tyson me conmovió. Le prometí que lo tendría presente- Oye, Tyson…

Él me miró.

-Quería decirte… -intenté encontrar una manera de disculparme por haberme avergonzado de él al principio, por decirle a todo el mundo que no era mi hermano de verdad. No era fácil encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir –dijo él, avergonzado- Que Poseidón se preocupó por mí, al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno…

-Os envió a Goku y a ti para ayudarme. Justo lo que le había pedido.

Parpadeé.

-¿Le pediste que nos enviase a ayudarte?

-Que me enviara amigos –dijo Tyson, retorciendo su camisa con las manos- Los cíclopes jóvenes crecen solos en la calle, por eso aprenden a hacer cosas con chatarra, aprenden a sobrevivir.

-¡Es una gran crueldad!

Tyson meneó la cabeza con seriedad.

-No. Hace que apreciemos más cualquier bendición, y que no seamos glotones, mezquinos y gordos como Polifemo. Pero yo me asusté. Los monstruos me habían perseguido tanto… me clavaron las garras tantas veces…

-¿Esas cicatrices de la espalda?

Se le saltó una lágrima.

-Fue la Esfinge, en la calle Setenta y dos. Una abusona terrible. Yo recé a papá para que me ayudase, y muy pronto la gente de la Escuela Meriwether vino a buscarme, y te conocí. Ésa fue la mayor bendición. Siento haber dicho que Poseidón era malo; él me envió un hermano.

Miré el reloj que Tyson me había hecho.

-¡Percy! –gritó Annabeth- ¡Vamos!

Quirón ya estaba en la línea de salida, listo para hacer sonar la caracola.

-Tyson… -dije.

-Ve. ¡Ganaréis!

-Yo… Sí, de acuerdo, grandullón. Ganaremos en tu honor –subí al carro y tuve el tiempo justo para situarme en la línea de salida antes de que Quirón diese la señal.

Los caballos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Salimos disparados por la pista a tanta velocidad que me habría caído al suelo si no hubiese tenido las riendas de cuero enrolladas en los brazos. Annabeth se agarraba con fuerza de la barandilla y Goku nos animaba a todo pulmón desde las gradas. Las ruedas giraban maravillosamente. Dimos el primer giro con una buena ventaja sobre Clarisse, que estaba ocupada intentando zafarse del ataque con jabalinas de los hermanos Stoll.

-¡Ya los tenemos! –aullé.

-¿Nunca has oído lo de 'No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo'? –preguntó Goku desde las gradas.

-¡Que vienen! –aulló Annabeth. Y lanzó su primera jabalina, en la modalidad 'gancho de combate', librándonos de una red lastrada con plomos que nos habría atrapado. El carro de Apolo se había situado a nuestro lado. Antes de que Annabeth pudiera armarse de nuevo, el guerrero de Apolo lanzó una jabalina a nuestra rueda derecha. La jabalina acabó hecha añicos, pero no sin antes rompernos unos cuantos radios. Nuestro carro dio un bandazo y se tambaleó. Estaba seguro de que la rueda acabaría aplastándose, pero entretanto seguimos adelante.

Azucé los caballos para que mantuvieran la velocidad. Ahora estábamos a la par con los de Apolo. Hefesto nos seguía desde cerca, Ares y Hermes se iban quedando atrás, el uno junto al otro, con Clarisse y Connor Stoll enzarzados en un combate de espada contra jabalina.

Sabía que bastaría con otro golpe en la rueda para que volcáramos.

-¡Ya os tenemos! –chilló el auriga de Apolo. Era un campista novato, de primer año. No recordaba su nombre, pero parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Eso te crees tú! –gritó Annabeth.

Echó mano a su segunda jabalina, lo cual era asumir un gran riesgo, pues todavía nos quedaba una vuelta entera, y se la arrojó al auriga de Apolo.

Tenía una puntería perfecta. La jabalina dio en el pecho, lo derribó sobre su compañero y, al fin, los dos se cayeron del carro con un salto mortal de espaldas. Al notar que se aflojaban las riendas, los caballos enloquecieron y corrieron hacia los espectadores, que se apresuraron a trepar para ponerse a cubierto. Los dos caballos saltaron por un extremo de las gradas y acabaron volcando el carro dorado; luego galoparon hacia su establo, arrastrándolo con las ruedas al aire.

Conseguí que el nuestro saliera ileso del segundo giro, pese a los crujidos de la rueda derecha. Cruzamos la línea de salida y nos lanzamos tronando a nuestra segunda y última vuelta.

El eje chirriaba y gemía. La rueda tambaleante nos hacía perder velocidad, por mucho que los caballos respondieran a mis órdenes y corrieran como una maquina bien engrasada.

El carro de Hefesto nos iba ganando terreno.

Beckendorf sonrió malicioso mientras pulsaba un botón de su consola de mandos. Unos cables de acero salieron disparados de la parte frontal de sus caballos mecánicos y se nos enredaron en la barandilla trasera. Nuestro carro se estremeció en cuanto el torno que controlaba los cables empezó a girar, tirando de nosotros hacia atrás, mientras Beckendorf aprovechaba para tomar impulso.

Annabeth soltó una maldición y sacó su cuchillo. Trató de cortar los cables, pero eran demasiado gruesos.

-¡No puedo cortarlos! –gritó.

Ahora teníamos al carro de Hefesto peligrosamente cerca y sus caballos estaban a punto de pisotearnos.

-¡Cámbiame el sitio! –le dije a Annabeth- ¡Toma las riendas!

-Pero…

-¡Tú confía en mí!

Vino a la parte delantera y agarró las riendas. Yo me volví, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, y destapé a _Anaklusmos_.

Bastó un solo mandoble para que los cables se partieran como un hilo de una cometa. Nos despegamos de ellos con una sacudida hacia delante, pero el conductor viró a la izquierda y se colocó a nuestro lado. Beckendorf desenfundó su espada y le lanzó un tajo a Annabeth; logré parar el golpe y desviarlo.

Estábamos llegando al último giro. No íbamos a conseguirlo. Tenía que inutilizar el carro de Hefesto y sacarlo de en medio, pero también tenía que proteger a Annabeth. Que Beckendorf fuese un buen tipo, no significaba que no estuviese dispuesto a mandarnos a la enfermería si bajábamos la guardia.

Ahora estábamos a la par. Clarisse se acercaba desde atrás y trataba de ganar el tiempo perdido.

-¡Hasta la vista, Percy! –chilló Beckendorf- ¡Ahí te dejo un regalito de despedida!

Arrojó a nuestro carro una bolsa de cuero. En cuanto tocó el suelo, empezó a desprender un humo verde.

-¡Fuego griego! –gritó Annabeth.

Solté un juramento. Había oído hablar de los efectos del fuego griego y supuse que nos quedaba unos diez segundos antes de que explotara.

-¡Sácalo de ahí! –me gritó Annabeth, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El carro de Hefesto seguía pegado al nuestro, esperando hasta el último instante para asegurarse de que su regalito estallaba. Y Beckendorf me mantenía ocupado con su espada. Incluso habiendo mejorado gracias a los entrenamientos con el saiyan, si bajaba la guardia para deshacerme del fuego griego, Annabeth podría resultar herida y nos estrellaríamos de igual manera. Intenté sacarla a patadas, pero la bolsa parecía pegada al suelo.

Entonces recordé el reloj.

No sabía muy bien cómo podría ayudarme, pero me las arreglé para apretar el botón del cronómetro. El reloj se transformó en el acto. Empezó a expandirse rápidamente, con el borde metálico girando como el obturador de una cámara antigua. Una correa de cuero me cubrió el brazo al mismo tiempo. Y de repente me encontré sosteniendo un escudo redondo de más de un metro de diámetro. Por dentro era de cuero; por fuera de bronce pulido, con dibujos grabados que no tuve tiempo de examinar.

Tyson se había superado a sí mismo. Alcé el escudo: la espada de Beckendorf repicó sobre él como una campana y se hizo añicos.

-¿Qué dem…? –gritó- ¿Cómo…?

No le dio tiempo a responder porque le di un golpe en la cara con el escudo echándolo del carro. Lo perdí de vista mientras daba volteretas en el barro.

Estaba a punto de darle un tajo al auriga cuando Annabeth me gritó:

-¡Percy!

"Ah, sí. El fuego griego" pensé.

Había empezado a chisporrotear. Metí la punta de la espada bajo la bolsa de cuero y la levanté de golpe, como si fuera una espátula. La bolsa salió disparada por el aire y acabó a los pies del conductor de Hefesto, que empezó a chillar.

En una fracción de segundo tomó la decisión acertada, es decir, saltó del carro, que se fue escorando y explotó entre un surtidor de llamas verdosas. Los caballos metálicos parecieron sufrir un cortocircuito o algo así. Dieron media vuelta y arrastraron los retos del carro ardiendo hacia Clarisse y los hermanos Stoll, que se vieron obligados a virar bruscamente para evitarlos.

Annabeth mantuvo bien sujetas las riendas para tomar la última curva. Yo contuve la respiración, convencido de que terminaríamos volcando, pero ella se las apañó para superar el giro y espoleó a los caballos hasta la línea de meta. La multitud estalló en un gran griterío.

Cuando nos detuvimos por fin, todos nuestros amigos se agruparon alrededor nuestra. Empezaron a corear nuestros nombres, pero Annabeth gritó aún con más fuerza:

-¡Un momento! ¡Escuchad! ¡No hemos sido sólo nosotros!

La multitud no dejaba de gritar, pero Annabeth se las arregló para hacerse oír:

-¡No lo hubiéramos conseguido sin la ayuda de otra persona! ¡Sin ella no hubiéramos ganado la carrera, ni hubiéramos recuperado el Vellocino de Oro, ni salvado a Grover, ni nada! ¡Le debemos nuestras vidas a Tyson!

-¡A mi hermano! –dije a voz en cuello, para que todos me oyeran- ¡A mi hermano pequeño!

Tyson se sonrojó hasta las orejas. La gente estalló en vítores. Annabeth me dio un beso en la mejilla, después de lo cual el rugido de la multitud aumentó bastante de volumen. La cabaña entera de Atenea, con la ayuda de Goku, nos subió a hombros a Annabeth, a Tyson y a mí, y nos llevó hasta la plataforma de los vencedores, donde Quirón esperaba para hacernos entrega de nuestras coronas de laurel.

 **Salto de línea**

Aquella tarde fue una de las más felices que había pasado en el campamento, lo que a lo mejor serviría para dar ejemplo de que nunca puedes saber cuándo todo tu mundo va a venirse abajo.

Grover anunció que pasaría el resto del verano con nosotros antes de reanudar la búsqueda de Pan. Tan impresionados tenía a sus jefes del Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados, por no haberse dejado matar y por haberles allanado el camino a los futuros buscadores, que le concedieron un permiso de dos meses y un juego nuevo de flautas de junco. La única mala noticia era que Grover se empeñaba en pasar las tardes tocando con aquellas flautas, porque sus musicales no habían mejorado mucho, sinceramente. Interpretaba una vieja canción de Village People titulada _YMCA_ junto a los campos de fresas, y las plantas se volvían locas y se nos enredaban en los pies como si quisieran estrangularnos. Por suerte, un día, las flautas desaparecieron, creo que a causa de mi compañero de cabaña. No creo que de verdad pudiera echárselo en cara a Goku.

Grover me dijo que, ahora que estábamos frente a frente, podía disolver la conexión por empatía que había establecido entre nosotros, pero yo le contesté que deberíamos mantenerla. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Si me meto en un aprieto otra ver correrás peligro, Percy! ¡Podrías morir!

-Si te metes otra vez en problemas preferiría poder saberlo para ir a rescatarte, hombre cabra. No podría hacer otra cosa.

Al final accedió a no romper el vínculo.

 **Salto de línea**

Más tarde, durante las clases de tiro con arco, Quirón me llevó aparte y me dijo que había arreglado mis problemas con la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Ahora ya no me acusaban de destruir el gimnasio y la policía no seguía buscándome.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –pregunté.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Me limité a sugerirles que lo que habían visto aquel día era otra cosa, la explosión de un horno, en realidad, y que tú no tenías nada que ver.

-¿Y se lo tragaron?

-Manipular la Niebla puede ser muy útil en ese tipo de situaciones. Algún día, cuando estés listo, te enseñaré cómo se hace.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedo volver a Meriwether el año que viene?

Quirón arqueó las cejas.

-Oh, no. Sigues estando expulsado. Tu director, el señor Bonsái, dijo que tienes… ¿cómo era?, un karma, sí, un karma poco moderno que perturba la atmósfera educativa de la escuela. Pero bueno, al menos, ya no tienes problemas legales, lo cual ha supuesto un gran alivio para tu madre. Ah, y hablando de ella… -dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de su carcaj y me lo tendía- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que la llames.

 **Salto de línea**

Lo peor fue el principio: '¡Perseo Jackson, en qué estabas pensando…! ¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que estaba…? Escaparte sin premiso (¿Hay otra forma de escaparse?) del campamento… Una misión peligrosísima… Yo, aquí muerta de miedo…' Toda esa parte.

Pero, finalmente, hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y dijo:

-¡Oh, Percy, cómo me alegro de que estés bien!

Eso es lo bueno de mi madre, que no consigue estar enfadada mucho tiempo; lo intenta, pero es evidente que no le viene de fábrica.

-Lo siento, mamá –le dije- No volveré a darte más sustos.

-Ni se te ocurra prometerme tal cosa, Percy. Sabes bien que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Hizo lo posible para decirlo de manera informal, pero me di cuenta de que estaba asustada. Me habría gustado decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero sabía que tenía razón. Siendo un mestizo, no pararía de darle sustos a cada cosa que hiciera. Y según me hiciera mayor y más fuerte, mayores y más peligrosas serían las adversidades.

"Quizás podría pedirle a Hestia que fuera a calmar a mi madre de vez en cuando mientras estoy en una misión" pensé.

-Iré a casa en unos días –le propuse.

-No, no. Quédate en el campamento. Entrena con Goku. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero… ¿vendrás a casa para el próximo curso?

-Sí, por supuesto. Eso si me aceptan en alguna escuela, claro.

-Alguna encontraremos, cariño –dijo ella suspirando- Alguna en la que aún no nos conozcan.

 **Salto de línea**

En cuanto Tyson, los campistas lo trataban como a un héroe. A mí me habría encantado tenerlo siempre como un compañero más de cabaña, pero aquella tarde, cuando nos sentamos en una duna desde la que se dominaba Long Island Sound, me dijo algo que me pilló desprevenido:

-Papá me envió un sueño anoche. Quiere que vaya a verlo.

Pensé que me estaba gastando una broma, pero después caí en que él no sabía gastar bromas.

-¿Poseidón te envió un mensaje en sueños?

Él asintió.

-Quiere que pase el resto del verano en el fondo del océano, que aprenda a trabajar en las fraguas de los cíclopes. Él lo llama un inter… un inter…

-¿Un internado?

-Sí, eso, un internado.

Necesité un momento para asimilarlo. Reconozco que me sentí un poco celoso; a mí Poseidón nunca me había invitado al mundo submarino. Pero luego pensé:

"¿Tyson se marcha? ¿Así como así?"

-¿Cuándo te vas? –le pregunté.

-Ahora.

-¿Ahora-ahora?

-Ahora.

Miré las olas de Long Island. El agua se teñía de rojo, con la luz del crepúsculo.

-Me alegro por ti, grandullón –conseguí decir- En serio.

-Es duro dejar a mi nuevo hermano –la voz le temblaba- Pero quiero hacer cosas, armas para el campamento; las necesitaréis.

Por desgracia, decía la verdad. El vellocino no había resuelto todos los problemas del campamento. Luke y Piccolo seguían por ahí, reuniendo un ejército a bordo del _Princesa Andrómeda_ , y Cronos seguía regenerándose, poco a poco, dentro de su ataúd de oro. Al final, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a ellos, y ni siquiera Goku podría con los tres a la vez.

-Harás las mejores armas del mundo –le dije, mostrando con orgullo mi reloj- Y apuesto a que darán la hora exacta, además.

Tyson se sorbió.

-Los hermanos han de ayudarse entre ellos.

"Por desgracia hay quienes no lo hacen" pensé acordándome de mi padre y mis tíos.

-Y tú eres mi hermano –le dije- No hay ninguna duda.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que poco me faltó para echarme a rodar por la pendiente; luego se secó una lagrima de la mejilla y se puso en pie.

-Usa el escudo.

-Por supuesto que sí, grandullón.

-Algún día te salvará la vida.

Su modo de decirlo, como si fuera un hecho incuestionable, hizo que me preguntara si el ojo de un cíclope podría ver el futuro.

Se dirigió hacia la plaa y dio un silbido. _Rainbow_ , el hipocampo, surgió entre las olas y enseguida los vi alejarse hacia el reino de Poseidón.

Una vez a solas, miré otra vez mi nuevo reloj. Pulsé el botón y el escudo se desplegó en espiral hasta adquirir su tamaño completo. Sobre la superficie de bronce había dibujos grabados al antiguo estilo griego, con escenas de nuestras aventuras de aquel verano: Goku, matando a uno de los gigantes lestrigones que jugaban al balón prisionero; Tyson y yo, luchando con los toros de bronce en la colina Mestiza. El barco de Clarisse, acabando con Caribdis. Un dibujo de Goku decapitando, múltiples veces, a la hidra con su espada electrificada.

No pude evitar la tristeza. Tyson iba a pasárselo en grande bajo el mar, pero yo lo echaría de menos por un montón de razones: la fascinación que sentía por todos los miembros de la familia de los caballos, su destreza para arreglar carros y moldear el metal con sus manos desnudas, o su capacidad para agarrar a los malos y hacer un nudo con sus cuellos. Incluso echaría de menos sus ronquidos, que eran como tener un gran terremoto en la litera de al lado.

-Hey, Percy.

Me volví.

Annabeth, Grover y Goku aparecieron en lo alto de la duna. Supongo que me habría entrado un poco de arena en los ojos, porque me puse a pestañear como loco.

-Tyson… ha tenido que… -dije

-Ya lo sabemos, Percy –repuso el saiyan.

-Sí, Quirón nos lo ha dicho –añadió Annabeth en voz baja.

-Las fraguas de los cíclopes –Grover se estremeció- ¡Me han dicho que la comida de la cafetería es horrible! ¡No hay enchiladas, por ejemplo!

Goku tapó su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

Annabeth me tendió una mano.

-Venga, sesos de alga. Es hora de cenar.

Cuando dijo eso se escuchó un gruñido.

-Sí, por favor, vamos –dijo Goku con la cabeza gacha avergonzado- Estoy que me muero de hambre.

Regresamos hacia el pabellón comedor; los cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

 **POV Goku**

Aquella noche se desató una tormenta tremenda, pero rodeó el campamento, como siempre lo hacen. Los relámpagos rasgaban el horizonte y las olas arreciaban en la playa.

Hoy me ofrecí voluntario para custodiar el árbol. Estuve mucho rato jugueteando, dando vueltas, haciendo malabares con esferas de KI… pero, después de varias horas, me senté al pie del árbol, con el brazo derecho apoyado en la pierna y la mano izquierda dando vueltas a _Innomita_ en su forma de pluma. Después de un rato para el suelo a la derecha con la mano, pero resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Confuso, lo palpé un par de veces.

Entonces o un leve gemido a mi derecha. El color abandonó mi cara, retiré mi mano y observé a una chica a mi lado. Aparentaba mi edad, entre catorce y quince años, tenía el pelo corto y negro, con nariz estaba poblada con pecas; tenía una complexión ágil y fuerte, como una corredora de fondo, y llevaba ropa, quizás una o dos tallas demasiado pequeña, a medio camino entre el estilo punk y el gótico: camiseta negra, vaqueros negros, andrajosos y una chaqueta de cuero con chapas de grupos musicales, de los cuales solo reconocí a Green Day. Me puse colorado cuando vi que lo que había tocado uno de sus desarrollados pechos.

La reconocí, aun habiéndola visto solo en unos sueños. Vi que su camiseta tenía un corte a la altura del estómago y que sangraba. Yo me preocupé, y sin importarme que pudiera despertarla, la alcé en mis brazos. Me sentí un poco más aliviado cuando vi que la hierba no estaba manchada por su sangre, lo cual significaba que la herida no llegó a atravesarla y por tanto no sería tan grave. Invoqué una pequeña llama en su herida y fui a paso ligero a la cabaña de Apolo. Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta con un par de patadas.

Abrió un chico de unos once años, con el pelo corto, greñudo y rubio, ojos azules, alto, complexión atlética, el típico hijo de Apolo. Llevaba una camiseta larga desteñida, unos pantalones holgados y unas chanclas.

-¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

-Lo siento, pero necesita atención -dije mientras que alzaba a la chica en mis brazos- ¿Está Solace?

-Justo en frente tuya ¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó Will.

-No lo sé. Ya estaba herida cuando venía corriendo, mientras yo cuidaba del árbol. Se desmayó, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a la enfermería.

La herida de su estómago ya estaba en la cabeza, pero quise asegurar que no tenía ninguna lesión interna o algo así.

 **Salto de línea**

Durante el tiempo en el que terminó la curarla, usé mi poder para crear ropa para hacerle un par de mudas nuevas. Un par de pantalones tejanos rasgados, unos azules y otros negros, una camiseta negra como la que tenía y otra con el logo de Green Day.

Will habló, por fin.

-Vale. Ese fuego tuyo la ha curado casi por completo. Un poco de ambrosía y néctar y estará como nueva, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Ha perdido muchísima sangre. Necesita un donante.

-Haznos pruebas para ver si puedo ser el donante -dije con una mirada seria.

-Enseguida.

Me extrajo sangre y uso un trozo de la camiseta ensangrentada de ella para ver si éramos compatibles. Paso casi una hora hasta que me pidió que me tumbara en una cama para extraerme más sangre. Tras casi otra hora estuvo trabajando para traspasarle mi sangre, pero al final lo consiguió.

-Vale, estará bien. Solo necesita un poco de reposo. Ahora, como me has desvelado, creo que me merezco que me cuentes la verdad sobre ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Soy un hijo de Apolo, no me resulta muy difícil distinguir cuando alguien dice la verdad o miente. Ahora, de verdad, ¿quién es y cómo la ha encontrado? -volvió a preguntar el médico.

Suspiré.

-Resulta que el vellocino es más poderoso de lo que esperamos. No solo ha sido capaz de curar el árbol, también ha podido revivirla.

-¿M-es ésas di-diciendo que ella es...? -se quedó a la mitad de la oración, completamente sorprendido.

-Sí, es Thalia, la hija de Relámpagos.

-¿Por qué has pedido mi ayuda y no la de Quirón?

\- No quería dejarle más preocupado de lo que probablemente ya está. Además, por lo que sé, eres el mejor médico del campamento. Aparte de Quirón, claro -la última parte la dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué crees que significa esto? -preguntó algo asustado.

Supe que se refería a la llegada del segundo mestizo de uno de los Tres Grandes.

-Esta era su objetivo desde el principio. Kronos quería una segunda oportunidad de controlar la profecía, y necesitaba una nueva pieza en el tablero. La necesitaba a ella -dije expresando mis suposiciones- Will, por favor, descansa y, cuando estés en el desayuno con el resto del campamento avisa de que hay una nueva campista, pero no digas quién es, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo -dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza- ¿Tú que harás?

-Me quedaré aquí.

-Entonces, prométeme que intentarás dormir.

-No te prometo que vaya a conseguirlo.

-Hasta luego, Goku.

Asentí para darle a entender que le había oído. Cogí una silla y me senté a la izquierda de la cama de Thalia y me centré en mis pensamientos. Por una parte, debería estar contento, Thalia volvía a estar viva, debería de haber sido un momento de felicidad. Pero no lo era. No del todo. Hasta ahora daba por sentado que Percy era quien tenía que cargar con el peso de la profecía, pero con Thalia en escena, no sabía si la profecía se refería a la Princesa de los Cielos desde un principio.

Estuve pensando cuantas posibilidades había de que fuera el uno o el otro el protagonista de la profecía.

"Por un lado, si Thalia se uniera a las cazadoras antes de cumplir los dieciséis, sería Percy el mestizo de la profecía. Obviamente existe la posibilidad de que ambos mueran y un futuro hijo de Zeus, Hades o Poseidón sea quien la cumpla, pero no voy a permitir que eso pase "me detuve un pensar en que la profecía hablaba de un mestizo de los Grandes Tres que cumplían dieciséis años, no que los aparentara. "Si se convirtió en un árbol a los doce, ahora tiene que tener o doce, si no permanecía consciente en su tiempo como árbol, o dieciocho si notaba o 'soñaba' con las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, como persona en coma1". Divague mucho más rato del que creía sobre este tema, porque en la lejanía la caracola del desayuno.

 **POV Thalia**

Lo último que recordaba era el cielo de la noche y los verdaderos, mientras mi vida se desvanecía después de enfrentarme a una horda de perros infernales y las tres furias. Sé que fue hace tiempo, aunque a mí me pareciese que hubiera sido ayer. Sentí recuerdos invadiendo mi mente. Yo convirtiéndome en un pino, el minotauro embistiéndolo mientras que un chico de unos doce años lucha contra él, alguien envenenándome y alguien prometiendo encontrar la cura, una chica de cabellos dorados que venía de ver en cuando a contarme su día.

Hoy vuelvo a tener mi cuerpo. Siento una tormenta a mi alrededor, una mano en mi pecho. Intento decir algo, pero solo se escapa de mis labios un leve gemido. Lo suficiente para que la mano se retirara.

Poco después alguien me alzó en sus brazos y sentó a la altura del estómago una llama agradable, curándome una herida de mi último combate. Estaba consciente pero no lo suficiente como para decirle que nunca dejaría que alguien me cogiera así. El llamó un tal Colace o algo así, mientras que contaba una falsa historia de cómo me había encontrado.

Me llevó a la enfermería y perdí esa sensación de calor cuando me dejó en la cama. El médico curó mi herida con néctar. Me examinó por qué existió la herida interior, la cosa que no me extrañaría, y descubrió que había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba un donante.

No sé cuándo es inconsciente, pero lo que sigue es una llamada de un cuerno o una caracola o algo así.

-¿Qué es eso? -me pregunté mientras me incorporaba y me frotaba los ojos.

-La caracola -respondió alguien a mi izquierda.

Me quedé observándolo. Pelo negro que desafía toda la ley gravitatoria, ojos de color negro, piel ligeramente bronceada, músculos marcados, pero no exagerados. Aun viéndole echado en la silla, en una postura relajada, sabía que era un guerrero experimentado y no uno precisamente fácil de vencer.

-Indica que es la hora del desayuno -añadió.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, especialmente cuando mi estómago rugió.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Están bien mis amigos? -pregunté acordándome de Annabeth, Luke y Grover.

-No te preocupes, están bien -me aseguró- Mira, ¿por qué no preparo un desayuno antes de que empieces a hacerme preguntas? Estoy seguro de que debes tener muchas.

-De acuerdo.

-Genial. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¿Tortitas con sirope de arce?

-Buena elección. ¿Cuántas quieres?

-Te diría que veinte, pero tardarías una eternidad -murmuré

-El tiempo no es un problema. Observa.

"Tiene buen oído. Tendré que tener eso en cuenta"

Cogió una mesa con utensilios médicos y le quitó las cosas de encima. Cerró los ojos, extendió las dos manos y aparecieron en la mesa un mantelito, dos platos, cada uno con una montaña de tortitas, tenedores y cuchillos y un pequeño fuego al lado de los platos.

Sé debería haber dicho algo del estilo '¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!' pero solo pregunté.

-A qué viene el fuego

Se rio un poquito.

-Bueno, aquí tenemos la costumbre de, en cada comida, echar una porción de nuestro plato como ofrenda a algún dios. Aquí tienes un ejemplo.

Cogió dos de sus tortitas y las echó al fuego y, mientras estas se desvanecían, dijo 'A Hestia'

Supongo que puse una cara que se interpretaría como '¡Qué horror!' porque se rió mientras decía:

-Yo tuve la misma cara la primera vez.

Cogí una tortita, y estuve a punto de echarla al fuego, pero no se me ocurría a que dios ofrendársela2

-Puedes generalizarlo si no tienes un dios predilecto

Eché la tortita al fuego mientras murmuraba: A los dioses.

-Vale -dije mientras cortaba una tortita- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -pregunté antes de meterme el trozo en la boca.

-¿Lo del desayuno y el fuego?

Respondí asintiendo.

-Bueno, me voy a presentar primero. Mi nombre es Son Goku y, aunque no soy un mestizo, Zeus me permite quedarme aquí, en el Campamento Mestizo. Respecto a lo del desayuno: soy el Campeón de Hestia, lo que me da la capacidad de hacer comida casera, controlar el fuego, tanto para curar como para herir, y de crear ropa. Son bastante útiles, si te soy sincero. Por cierto, te he hecho un par de mudas de ropa, por si te hace falta -Dijo mientras señalaba un par de camisetas y pantalones

-Vale. ¿Y cómo he llegado aquí? -vi que estaba a punto de decir algo pero me apresuré a añadir- A la enfermería, no al campamento -"Sé la mayor parte de la respuesta, pero quiero ver que me cuenta"

-Bueno, te encontré en la colina Mestiza, vi que estabas herida y busqué a un hijo de Apolo para que te curara.

Decidí burlarme un poco de él.

-Se te ha olvidado la parte en la que me tocaste una teta -dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Q-qué?

-He estado consciente todo el rato. Bueno, hasta que Colace o como se llame dijo que necesitaba que alguien me donara sangre.

Su cara se volvió casi tan roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento. No lo hice aposta. No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí hasta que... te toqué.

Solté una carcajada.

-Vale, bromas aparte -paré un segundo para tomar aire- ¿Por qué mi padre te deja quedarte si no eres un mestizo?

-Ponte cómoda, que incluso resumida es una historia larga.

 **Salto de línea**

No mentía. Le llevo cerca de tres horas contarme sobre sus orígenes, como llegó aquí, se ganó el respeto de algún dios y el odio de otros.

-Vale, a ver si he conseguido retenerlo todo. Naciste en un planeta a punto de ser destruido por un tirano, llamado Freezer, tu padre, Bardock, tuvo una premonición sobre eso y os envió a ti y a la princesa en dos cápsulas espaciales fuera del planeta, a ti a la Tierra y a ella a no sabes dónde. Cuando llegaste a la Tierra viviste con un anciano hasta que en una noche de luna llena te convertiste en un... ¿Oozaru, has dicho?

-Sí, un mono gigante

-Perdiste en control y lo mataste. Unos años después, conociste a Bulma, quien te contó de la existencia de otras seis esferas como la de Son Gohan y que si las reunías todas podrías invocar a Shenlong para que te conceda un deseo. Saliste en varias aventuras en las que luchastes en torneos mundiales, derrotaste a un ejército, mataste varios demonios y mandaste un conejo a la Luna. Tras derrotar al Rey Demonio entrenaste con Kami, su yo bueno, quien te quitó tu cola para que no pudieras volver a transformarte en Oozaru. Tres años después peleaste con la reencarnación del Rey Demonio y acabasteis abriendo una brecha que os trajo a ambos aquí. Durante este último año has perdido la memoria, ido tras el rayo de mi padre, te has hecho amigo de Hades, has enviado al Tártaro a Ares, recuperaste tu memoria, te ganaste el respeto de mi padre y de Poseidón y has recuperado el Vellocino de Oro para curar mi árbol.

-Sí, eso lo resume todo, aunque para ser justos he tenido ayuda.

-¿Me dejas ver la espada?

-Claro.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo. En un momento tuvo una cara confundida, pero pronto la quitó y sacó una pluma de su bolsillo. Se transformó en una espada de oro puro, de un metro, con tallas en griego antiguo en el centro de la hoja, con una empuñadura de plata brillante. Las tallas parecían decir algo así como ' _Que el poder de Zeus aniquile a los enemigos del Olimpo_ '

Era una espada hermosa, y poderosa, casi sentía que me llamaba.

-¿Puedo cogerla? -pregunté esperanzada.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Zeus y Quirón me dijeron que solo un dios y alguien a quien la espada considere digno es capaz de empuñarla sin acabar en coma, como mínimo.

-De acuerdo -quería cogerla, pero no quería arriesgarme a entrar en coma o a morir- Bueno, tendrás que probarme eso de que eres un alienígena superpoderoso, pero antes de eso ¿Cuando hablas de un mestizo que robó el rayo y me envenenó, te refieres a Luke? -pregunté temiendo saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó queriendo esquivar mi pregunta.

-Porque le conozco y sé que odia a los dioses -mientras lo decía se me iban humedeciendo los ojos.

Normalmente no lloraría delante de nadie, pero no me pude contener. Incliné la cabeza abajo para que no me viera llorar. Entonces sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban y me atraían en un abrazo dejándome llorar en su pecho.

-Suéltalo todo -me dijo.

No quise, pero terminé cediendo.

Llore la traición de quien consideraba mi mejor amigo, la aún dolorosa muerte de mi hermano, la crueldad de mi madre...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero cuando me sentí sin más lágrimas que soltar, me aparté de él.

-Hey, no te guardes así los sentimientos, ¿vale? -me pidió- Podrían acabar consumiéndote.

-Siento lo de tu camiseta -dije al ver que la había dejado empapada.

-No te preocupes -dijo mientras me cogía la cara y limpiaba mis lágrimas. Eso haría que normalmente él acabara en el suelo retorciéndose por la electricidad- Tengo, bueno, tuve otras muchas camisetas que sufrieron un destino mucho peor que tener a alguien llorando en ellas.

Me reí un poquito.

-Mira, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas alguien que te escuche, un hombro en el que llorar, o un pecho, me tienes. Estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites -dijo totalmente convencido.

-Gracias -dije con una sonrisa sincera- Pero... -dije cambiando completamente mi expresión por una de mis famosas y terroríficas miradas asesinas- si alguien te pregunta...

-¿Thalia Grace solo se le saltan las lágrimas si tiene algo en el ojo? -intentó adivinar.

-Ni con esas -respondí.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, Princesa.

-Retira eso -dije con otra mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué? Es un hecho. Zeus es el Rey de los Cielos, por ende tú eres la Princesa de los Cielos.

Cuando mencionó los Cielos me puse un poco nerviosa, pero rápidamente dije con determinación.

-Me da igual. Yo no soy ninguna princesa.

-De acuerdo -dijo él levantado sus manos en señal de rendición.

Entonces, alguien llamó al marco de la puerta, salvando al saiyan, de momento.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -preguntó un hombre de mediana edad en silla de ruedas seguido por un chico rubio y otro de pelo negro. También estaban ahí Grover y Annabeth.

-No, para nada, Quirón. Pasad, por favor -pidió el guerrero de otro universo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la nueva campista? -preguntó el chico de pelo negro en tono burlón.

-Nah, de momento puedo manejarlo -respondió con una sonrisa el saiyan.

-¿Cómo la has encontrado, muchacho? -preguntó Quirón.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Annabeth se me acercó como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Aunque supongo que en cierto modo lo está haciendo.

-N-no p-puede ser... -dijo sorprendida

-E-es ella... -confirmó Grover

Quirón parecía comprender que pasaba, aunque el pelinegro no.

-Hola Annie, que grande estas ¿Qué tal chico cabra? -los saludé a ambos.

-Quirón, Percy, Will -empezó Goku- Os presento a la Princesa de los Cielos, Thalia Grace.

 **Nota de autor**

¹: Hay un estudio que 'prueba' que las personas en coma notan lo que pasa a su alrededor, aunque como fuera de un sueño. Además una venta de un coma de 3 años, por ejemplo, no tiene la edad de antes del coma ni una edad intermedia.

2: Al principio no parecía mostrar mucho aprecio hacia ningún dios.

"..." = pensamiento

*...* = comunicación telepática

Capítulo 9 finiquitado. Por fin llega Thalia, y tiene su propio punto de vista.

Dejad comentarios, ya sea sobre cómo era el capítulo o dudas porque no hayáis entendido algo.

Esta vez he tardado un poco más porque estaba haciendo un capítulo extra, dedicado al primer día oficial de Thalia en el Campamento Mestizo, simultáneamente. Lo subiré nada más subir este.


	10. Mi primer día

**POV Thalia**

Después de que me presentara le di un puñetazo en el brazo, aunque no estaba tan molesta como lo estaría normalmente. El chico de pelo negro y ojos verde mar, Percy, según como me lo había descrito el guerrero de otro universo, se quedó helado, casi como si mi presencia tuviera unas consecuencias desastrosas en el futuro.

Quirón quiso empezar a contarme todo sobre los dioses: que eran reales, que se habían trasladado a los Estados Unidos... pero

-No te molestes, Quirón. He aprendido por las malas que la mitología griega es real, además de que Goku ya me lo ha explicado.

-¿Todo? -preguntó mientras miraba de manera acusatoria al saiyan

-Sí. Todo lo que ha pasado desde que estoy aquí -dijo casi avergonzado.

El centauro en silla de ruedas parecía a punto de darle una reprimenda.

-Hey, ha sido culpa mía no suya -dije- Le pedí que me lo contara todo. Además, hubierais tenido que contármelo tarde o temprano.

-Supongo -dijo Quirón, mientras suspiraba cansado- Bueno, Will, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que guardar reposo?

-Está bien, pero creo que durante el primer par de días debería evitar hacer las actividades del campamento.

-¿Tampoco debería luchar? -pregunté. Sinceramente, después de seis años convertida en un árbol, quería probar el nivel de mis habilidades.

-No, durante un par de días no deberías buscar con quien pelear -dijo el 'doctor'. Me decepcionó un poco, nunca me ha gustado esperar- Especialmente si es con él con quien pretendes luchar- añadió señalando a Goku.

El puso una cara entre ofendida y decepcionada.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cuando podré salir a ver el campamento?

 **Salto de línea**

Resulta que ya podía, así que me cambié con la ropa que me invocó Goku. Unos pantalones negros, rasgados en la zona de las rodillas y los muslos, una camiseta negra de Green Day, una versión un par de tallas más grande de mi chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de combate.

Cuando pregunté quién sería el guía, Goku parecía a punto de ofrecerse, pero se contuvo cuando Annabeth se le adelantó. Supongo que creía que necesitábamos tiempo a solas para ponernos al día, así que acepté, no sin antes prometerle que nos veríamos más tarde.

Annabeth me hizo un tour por los lugares importantes como la arena de combate, el anfiteatro, el pabellón/comedor... hasta que llegamos a las cabañas. Aunque nunca se lo diría, porque si lo hiciera me daría una conferencia aun más larga de la arquitectura del lugar, tenía que reconocer que los antiguos griegos acertaron con el estilo.

Durante el camino me habló de como le había ido los últimos seis años, que había empezado a convivir con su padre otra vez... Al final me mostró la cabaña 1, la mía.

-¿Entonces nadie puede dormir en una cabaña que no sea la de su padre? -pregunté.

-A no ser que no hayas sido reconocido o que tu padre sea un dios menor -confirmó ella- En ese caso te quedas en la cabaña once, la de Hermes.

-Ya no debe caber ni un alfiler allí -dije entre enfadada y triste. Por una parte algunos dioses no les daban la importancia a sus hijos ni para reconocerlos y para colmo los olímpicos no respetaban a otros dioses ni para darles una cabaña a sus hijos.

Miré a mi cabaña. Era enorme. Parecía más un mausoleo que un lugar en el que... vivir. Era de mármol con enormes columnas, la puerta era de bronce y vista desde cualquier ángulo parecía tener varios hologramas de rayos.

-Gracias por el tour, Annie. Pero ahora mismo creo que tengo que instalarme en la cabaña ¿Nos vemos en la comida?

-Claro. Sonará una caracola a la hora de comer y...

-Tranquila, ya me ha explicado Goku lo de las ofrendas y todo eso -dije antes de que pudiera continuar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Me despertó la caracola del desayuno e invocó unas tortitas. Estaban bastante buenas -dije mientras me frotaba la barriga recordando el desayuno con una sonrisa en la cara.

-De acuerdo. Pues ahora después nos vemos -dijo mientras agitaba la mano y se marchaba.

Abrí, con un poco de dificultad, la puerta de la cabaña y de la cabaña salió un gélido viento.

La cabaña apenas estaba amueblada: tenía un par de camas grandes y una cómoda al lado. Tenía huecos en las paredes en los que había braseros apagados y estatuas de águilas reales. Y en el centro había una estatua de seis metros de Zeus, a color, con la clásica túnica griega, un escudo y su rayo alzado, dispuesto a fulminar a alguien. El techo tenía una bóveda con un mosaico azul y blanco que simulaba un cielo nublado.

"Vale, si me voy a quedar aquí necesito pedir algunos muebles y que me permitan cambiar la decoración" pensé viendo todo el lugar.

Dejé la poca ropa que tenía en cima de la que declaré como mi cama y encendí los braseros con un par de descargas eléctricas.

Como no sabía que más hacer hasta la hora de comer, salí a ver si había alguien en la arena. Quería ver el nivel que tenían por aquí.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Percy entrenando con quien supuse que era Clarisse, la hija de Ares. Era alta y corpulenta, con el pelo largo castaño y rondaría los quince años. Los dos luchaban mano a mano con la espada, teniendo quizás Percy una ligera ventaja sobre la líder de la cabaña de Ares.

Después de un rato, pararon a tomar agua y notaron que estaba aquí.

-Ah, hola Thalia -me saludó el hijo de Poseidón.

-Así que tú eres la hija de Zeus, ¿eh? -preguntó Clarisse.

-Y supongo que tu eres la hija de Ares, ¿me equivoco?

-La misma -respondió ella- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una pequeña pelea?

-Me encantaría -dije- Pero no tengo espada, y te costaría creer lo cansada que estas después de ser parte de un pino durante seis años.

-No estaría mal que mientras le pides a los de Hefesto que te hagan una espada, te encontremos una en el cobertizo -dijo Percy.

-De acuerdo.

Fuimos al cobertizo y estuve buscando una espada que, de momento, me sirviera. Al final encontré una espada de bronce, de doble filo y de un metro. No tenía nada de especial, pero era la más equilibrada que encontré, así que decidí quedármela hasta tener una apropiada.

Cogí el cinto y la funda con los que venía y me la guardé.

"No es gran cosa, pero es algo"

Justo entonces sonó una caracola en la lejanía.

-¿Hora de comer? -pregunté.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo -dije mientras asentía- Dejo esto en mi cabaña y ahora nos vemos.

 **Salto de línea**

Los campistas iban llegando de cada cabaña, excepto de la ocho y la dos, por negarse Artemisa y Hera a tener hijos. Subí por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se acercaron los sátiros por el prado. Las náyades salieron del lago de canoas, donde estaba atracado un barco pirata, la _Perla Negra._ Varias ninfas salieron del bosque.

Habrían en total unos cien campistas, más o menos, una docena de sátiros y otra docena de espíritus de la naturaleza.

Había una hoguera central, refulgiendo en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bandera.

Había una mesa para cada cabaña, así que me tuve que sentar sola en la mesa 1. Me dieron una copa y me dijeron que dijera que quería beber y la copa se llenaría. Seguí el consejo y la copa se llenó de _Coca-Cola._

"Esta buena, pero no es lo mismo" pensé al probarla.

No mucho después se sentó al lado mía una chica de unos nueve años. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y unos ojos que parecían llamas danzantes.

-Hola ¿No deberías estar en tu mesa? -le pregunté intentando no ser grosera.

-No. Yo puedo estar en la que quiera. Normalmente me quedo en la tres, pero pensé que te gustaría tener compañía -respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida.

"Es adorable" pensé- Emmm... muchas gracias, pero, ¿por qué te sueles quedar en la tercera?

-Me cae bien Percy -respondió ella- Y así puedo pasar tiempo con mi Campeón -añadió con una sonrisa.

"¿Ha dicho Campeón?"

-Mira, por ahí llega -dijo mientras señalaba a Goku, vestido con un gi negro- Parece que ha estado entrenando.

-Sun Wukong -llamó el señor D desde la mesa 12- Por tu apetito pensé que serías de los primeros en llegar.

-Disculpe, señor D -respondió rascándose la nuca- Estaba entrenando y se me ha hecho tarde.

-No me importa. Solo siéntate en la mesa de Barbapercebe con Peter Johnson.

En ese momento las ninfas empezaron a traer platos de jamón ahumado, arroz, salchichas, pechuga a la plancha. Me eché un poco de todo.

"¿Este apetito sera un efecto secundario de los años convertida en árbol?" pensé para mi.

-Entonces... ¿usted es Lady Hestia? -pregunté a la 'chica' a mi lado.

-Sí. Es probable que no esperaras a una diosa que aparentara nueve años -dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Lamento no habert-haberos reconocido antes -"Cuesta esto de ser formal"

-Por favor, deja a un lado los formalismos. Puede que con otros dioses sí, pero conmigo no te hacen falta.

-De acuerdo -dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, todos se levantaron y fueron a la hoguera para hacerles una ofrenda a los dioses. Fui la última, y cuando me tocó, tome una loncha de jamón ahumado y la eché al fuego mientras decía:A Hestia.

Volví a mi mesa y me senté junto a la diosa del hogar.

-Esa loncha de jamón estaba muy rica -dijo la diosa a mi lado- Gracias.

-De nada. Tengo que hacer una ofrenda a algún dios y, de los que he conocido, eres la diosa que mejor me cae y la que más respeto merece.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué crees eso? -quiso saber intrigada.

-Bueno, has podido tratar con los otros dioses y aguantarlos durante milenios y, aún así sigues siendo amable con quienes te rodean.

-Eso es solo parte de mi carácter -respondió humildemente.

-Vale, es cierto, pero también ha sido una de las causas que ha mantenido al Olimpo alejado de una guerrera directa entre los dioses. Como cuando le diste tu trono -dije señalando con la cabeza al señor D- O cuando dejaste que mi padre que ocupara el lugar de gobernante, cuando por ser la mayor deberías tener el derecho a ocuparlo.

-Busco el bien para mi familia. Aunque a veces puedan ser... difíciles de tratar.

-Sí, eso no hace falta que me lo jures. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué hiciste a Goku tu Campeón?

-Bueno, fue el primero que reconoció mi presencia y vino a hablar conmigo y después de conocerlo y aprender sus orígenes vi que era alguien digno de mi bendición. Solo espero que le sea útil en el futuro -dijo un poco apenada.

-Hey, tranquila, él mismo me ha dicho que le resulta muy útil poder generar comida y ropa, y viendo como come es probable que a estas alturas estuviera muerto de hambre si no fuera por tu bendición -dije con una sonrisa. "Además de que probablemente me salvo al usar su fuego para curarme" pensé.

-Gracias, sobrina -dijo correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

-Por favor, llámame Thalia.

Seguimos charlando y acabamos de comer hasta que Quirón coceó el suelo para atraer la atención.

Dioniso se levantó mientras daba las gracias al entrenador de héroes.

-Bueno, mocosos. Parece ser que el Vellocino de Oro ha sido capaz, no solo de curar completamente el árbol, sino que también ha podido revivir a la semidiosa de la que fue creado, esa tal Dalia Trace -paró cuando el centauro le susurró algo al oido- Sí, eso, Thalia Grace, pues hurra y todo eso. También para recordar que esta noche habrá un captura la bandera y los laureles los sostiene la cabaña de Atenea -en ese momento se pusieron a vitorear los compañeros de Annabeth- Pues eso, ahora continuad con vuestras actividades -dijo mientras le daba su lata vacía de _Coca-Cola Light_ a un sátiro.

Según nos íbamos levantando las ninfas fueron llevándose los platos y las copas.

Me acerqué a Goku por detrás y le di una palmadita en la espalda.

-Hola -saludé alegre.

-H-hola, Thalia -respondió. Parecía nervioso por algo, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Supongo que esta noche me demostrarás de qué eres capaz ¿no?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó confundido.

-Tendrás que esforzarte para ganar el captura la bandera -dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah, claro. En realidad me han prohibido usar gran parte de mis poderes en los captura la bandera para que el bando en el que estemos Percy y yo no tenga una victoria instantánea. Dicen que si me empleara a fondo el juego perdería mucho interés.

-Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes probarme que eres un alienígena superpoderoso? -pregunté burlona.

-Bueno… siempre puedo dejarte en ridículo en un combate cuando estés en plena forma -dijo con el mismo tono de burla.

-Oh, ¿enserio? -dije un poco molesta porque me subestimara.

-También podría mostrarte mis entrenamientos, pero antes de hacerlo, ¿te importaría coger mi muñequera? -preguntó mientras se la quitaba y la sostenía con dos dedos delante mía.

-¿Cuál es el truco?

-Pesa un poco.

-De acuerdo -dije cogiéndola con las dos manos.

La soltó y sentí como estaba a punto de caerme.

-¡¿Cuánto pesa?! -exclamé sorprendida.

-Unos 200 kg. Estoy muy sorprendido de que todavía no la hayas dejado caer -al momento la solté y se hundió un poco en el suelo.

-¿Cada muñequera pesa eso?

-Y las botas y la camiseta, sí.

-¿Llevas una tonelada encima y aun así puedes andar? -pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Percy se cayó de boca cuando le dí una de 100 kg.

Me costó contener la risa.

-¿Por qué llevas ropa de 200 kilos?

-Es un método de entrenamiento. Puede ser muy molesto al principio, pero a la larga compensa. Ayuda un montón a mejorar tu fuerza, velocidad y reflejos. Además de que cuando te cambias y te duchas te quedas en la gloria -explicó con una sonrisa.

-Hump. Será mejor que no te relajes demasiado. Si lo haces te superaré enseguida -dije confiada.

-Me encantaría verte intentar superarme, porque no pienso dejar que nadie lo haga -estaba encantada con la idea de un reto como ese.

-No me importa. Aun así, quizás no pronto, pero seré capaz de derrotarte

-Ahora voy a entrenar. ¿Creerás lo mismo después de ver de que soy capaz?

-Muéstramelo y después te respondo.

 **Salto de línea**

Estuvimos andando por un buen rato hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque.

-¿Entrenarás aquí? -pregunté.

-Sip.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Enséñame qué puedes hacer.

En ese momento cruzo sus brazos frente a él en una X y cerró los ojo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah -gritó mientras expulsaba energía, levantando una gran corriente de aire y polvo.

'Woah' pensé mientras me tapaba la cara con un brazo

Con un último grito se separó hasta que tuve frente a mi a cuatro Gokus.

Debí de quedarme con los ojos como platos, porque uno de los Gokus centrales, que supongo que sería el original, me habló.

-Esta es la técnica multiforme -me explico- Con ella puedes crear tantas copias tuyas como quieras, pero tus capacidades físicas como la velocidad, la fuerza y la resistencia se reduce a la cantidad de tus que hay en total. Dicho de otra manera, ahora mismo solo puedo usar una cuarta parte de todo mi poder -mientras lo iba diciendo sus tres clones se estaban quitando la ropa pesada.

-¿Listo? -preguntaron los tres mientras se transformaban sin dificultad aumentando ligeramente su masa muscular, elevando sus cabellos, ahora dorados, y sus ojos se volvían de un color turquesa.

-¡Siempre! -respondió el original mientras se transformaba y adoptaba una pose de batalla- No os contengáis -ordenó.

Salió disparado para golpear en la cara al central de los clones, echándolo un par de metros atrás. Los otros dos fueron a pegarle un puñetazo por los lados, pero el los detuvo con sus antebrazos¹ y con la pierna al tercero que se había recuperado del golpe. Él no podía sino defenderse de los constantes ataques de sus clones, intentando devolver alguno que otro sin mucho efecto. Alzó el vuelo con los demás pisándole los talones. Se paró cuando estuvo de espadas al sol y, con una sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos a los lados de sus ojos, gritó:

-¡TAIYOKEN!

Empezó a desprender una gran luz, que no llegó a cegarme porque seguía protegiéndome la cara con mi brazo, aunque sus dobles no tuvieron tanta suerte. Se lanzó contra uno de ellos y lo envió contra el suelo , formando un pequeño cráter, tras darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago y un martillazo en la cabeza. Se volvió a enfrentar contra los otros dos que, como seguían medio cegados, ahora estaban en una clara desventaja.

Tras unos diez minutos de intercambios de golpes los cuatro se colocaron en la misma posición, con sus brazos ubicados a la derecha de la cintura.

-¡KAME...! -empezaron los dobles.

-¡HAME...! -continuó el original.

Mientras iban cantando el nombre de la técnica se empezaban a formar en sus manos una esfera de energía azul.

-¡HAAAAA! -gritaron los cuatro mientras grandes ondas de energía salían disparadas para chocar entre sí.

Viéndose por el tres contra uno en desventaja, el original gritó mientras sus músculos aumentaban enormemente de tamaño, convirtiéndose en la envidia de cualquier culturista. Empezó a ganar terreno pero de repente dejo de lanzar su ataque y se protegió con ambos brazos mientras el triple Kameheha le atravesaba, dejando tras de sí una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó vi como se desmayaba y fui corriendo a recogerlo. Vi que seguía vivo, así que le quite la ropa pesada y lo aupé a mi espalda para llevarlo a donde dejó la ambrosía y el néctar para recuperarse después de entrenar.

Cuando lo subí a mi espalda se acurrucó contra mí, haciendo que mis mejillas se calentaran.

"Sin duda se va a llevar un buen golpe cuando despierte" pensé un poco fastidiada. Justo entonces me rodeó con sus brazos, lo cual venía bien para evitar que se cayera, pero claro tuve la suerte de que sus manos fueron a parar, otra vez, en mis senos. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, que tuve ques silenciar mordiéndome el labio -Go-Goku... ¿estás despierto?

No obtuve respuesta mientras seguía agarrando firmemente las tetas. En ese momento agradecí a los dioses que estuviéramos tan apartados, porque no quería que nadie me viera así. Aguanté, molesta y avergonzada, hasta llegar a la ambrosía y el néctar, cuando decidí tomar una pequeña venganza.

-¡Despierta! -grité mientras intentaba atinarle un codazo en la entrepierna.

-¡Aaaah! -gritó de dolor mientras se soltaba y caía al suelo -¿Por qué?

-Porque me has dado un buen susto cuando has recibido ese ataque, además de que te has agarrado tan fuertemente a mí que no podría sacarte de encima mía sin despertarte, y lo más importante -hice una pequeña pausa para añadir dramatismo- No me soltabas las tetas -dije con una mirada acusadora- ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

Se levantó rápidamente, aun agarrándose la entrepierna.

-Solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho y que estaba inconsciente. No tenía intención de hacerlo Princesa.

Entonces le di un puñetazo electrificado en el pecho, que volvió a tirarlo de culo.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?

-Llamarme Princesa cuando te he dicho concretamente que no me llames así.

-Jejeje, ups, se me había olvidado lo siento Mi Lady.

-Tampoco así.

-De acuerdo, Thals

Lo miré, con su gi desgarrado que dejaba a la vista su torso con sus músculos perfectamente marcados, con pequeñas cicatrices recorriéndolo al igual que las manchas de sangre de su reciente combate, todo finalizando con su sonrisa deslumbrante aunque ligeramente nerviosa. Sentí que volvía a sonrojarme, por lo que aproveche para dar media vuelta y agacharme a coger un poco del alimento y la bebida de los dioses. Cuando volvía mirarlo fue él quien apartó la vista, colorado.

"¿Me estaba mirando el culo?" sacudí la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos- Toma -dije ofreciéndole la ambrosía y el néctar mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Lo cogió y se lo tomó rápidamente.

-¿Mejor?

-Un poco, sí, gracias -dijo mientras se envolvía en llamas, supongo que para curarse más rápido- Siento… bueno, ya sabes.

-Mientras no vuelvas a hacerlo sin que te de permiso no pasa nada.

-¿Eso significa que te gusta?

-¡Claro que no, idiota! Simplemente digo que eso no debes hacerlo sin el permiso de la otra persona.

Después de eso surgió un silencio incómodo.

-Sabes, no digo que vaya a serme fácil- empecé a hablar- Pero aun creo que entrenando podría llegar a superarte.

-¿Ah, sí? Recuerdas que solo podía usar una cuarta parte de mi auténtico poder ¿no?

-Lo sé, y aun así creo que en algún momento seré capaz de pegarte una paliza- afirmé segura de mis palabras- Por cierto -dije después de un corto silencio- vi que en un momento empezabas a ganar ese… choque de energías. ¿Por qué decidiste recibir el ataque?

-Porque si hubiera impactado, gran parte del campamento y quienes están en él habrían sufrido las consecuencias. Tú la primera. Además de que tengo que aprender a aguantar ataques de esa magnitud.

-Y esa forma tan musculosa, ¿por qué no la usaste desde el principio?

-Porque es inútil. Quiero decir, sí, aumenta mucho la fuerza pero a cambio cansa muchísimo, te quita movilidad y velocidad, así que hasta que aprenda a pasar de una forma a otra en un instante, para aprovechar la máxima velocidad y la máxima fuerza y defensa, no me conviene usarla.

-¿No crees que, entrenando así a lo mejor fuerzas tus límites más de lo que deberías?

Suspiró cansado como si ya hubiera pasado por esto antes.

-Mira, aprecio que te preocupes. Pero tengo que forzar al máximo mis límites para poder superarlos y hacerme más fuerte. Para proteger este nuevo hogar y a todo el que vive en él.

-Pero si sigues así no estarás en condiciones de luchar cuando llegue el momento.

-Creeme, eso ya lo sé. Por eso tomo descansos un par de veces por semana. A veces dos días seguidos si el entrenamiento ha sido muy intensivo.

-Aun así, no tienes que llevar esa carga tu sólo. Todos los que estamos aquí protegeremos el campamento y los unos a los otros. Y no solo eso, también te protegeremos cuando haga falta.

-Oye, sé que puedo contar contigo, con Percy y básicamente con cualquiera del campamento, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien muera porque no haya sido suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo, especialmente ahora que sé que no tengo manera de arreglarlo.

-Entonces entréname -dije completamente decidida.

-¿Quieres que te entrene? -preguntó completamente asombrado.

-Sí. Ya entrenas a Percy de vez en cuando, ¿no? Entréname a mi también y así no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, además de que te ayudaría a proteger a los otros para que no soportes solo la carga.

-Incluso aunque fueras capaz de derrotarme de un solo puñetazo me seguiría preocupando por tí.

Me sonrojé cuando le oí decir eso.

-Es muy tierno, pero en cuanto empieces a entrenarme veras que no hay necesidad.

Suspiró.

-Tú ganas. Empezaremos dentro de dos días, pero ni se te ocurra pensar por un solo segundo que voy ser tan suave contigo como lo soy con Percy.

-¿Por qué seras más duro conmigo?

-Primero, porque me has pedido que te entrené. Segundo, porque tendré que ser duro si pretendes superarme y que no me preocupe por tí.

-Genial -dije mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Creo que me vendría bien darme una ducha y cambiarme ¿Y tú?

-Creo que practicaré con la espada en la arena.

-De acuerdo. Ahora después nos vemos.

-Sí, hasta luego.

 **Salto de línea**

Después de coger mi espada y de ir a la Casa Grande para pedirle a Quirón champú y demás cosas necesarias para darme una ducha, porque sabía que me iba a hacer falta después, llegue a la arena de combate. Busqué un par de maniquíes y empecé a entrenar. Al principio daba tajos sin mayor objetivo que el de probar mi velocidad. Sabía que aún podía ser mucho más rápida pero de momento estaba satisfecha. Después de un buen rato comencé a simular desarmes, bloqueos, contraataques...

Como era inevitable, empezaron a invadirme los pensamientos.

"No entiendo que coño me pasa. Normalmente si alguien me hubiera tocado, sin permiso, las tetas o me hubiera mirado el culo o simplemente me hubiera llamado Princesa o algo por el estilo, le habría dado un viaje gratis al hospital. Entonces ¿por qué no con Goku? ¿Porque me ha salvado? No, no, aun así le hubiera roto al menos la nariz ¿Será que tiene razón y me gusta que...? No, no sigas por ahí Thalia" pensé colorada "¿Y por qué demonios me sonrojo tanto? Vale, esta caliente pero... ¿Acabo de pensar eso?" estos eran en su mayor parte los pensamientos que cruzaban mi cabeza, hasta que quien los provocaba llamó mi atención.

-No lo haces nada mal -dijo con una sonrisa el guerrero de otro universo- Pero comprobemos que tal te desenvuelves con un oponente de verdad.

En ese momento se sacó de sus tejanos una pluma estilográfica negra que, al destaparla, se transformó en su bella y poderosa espada _Innomita_.

-¿No puedes aguantarte las ganas de luchar contra mi hasta pasado mañana? -pregunté burlona.

-No soy alguien conocido precisamente por mi paciencia -confirmó- Pero estoy seguro de que tu también te mueres de ganas.

-Tienes razón. Pero dame un segundo antes de empezar.

Fui a beber un poco de agua. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de un tono dorado.

"He estado entrenando más de lo que creía" pensé sorprendida, porque habían pasado horas y no unos cuantos minutos como yo creía. Me puse en el brazo izquierdo mi brazalete plateado, la forma que adquiría la Égida cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la Niebla, bebí un poco de agua y me eché el resto en mi desordenado pelo negro.

-¿Lista? -preguntó.

Le di un golpecito al brazalete que rápidamente se expandió hasta ser un escudo de bronce celestial, de un metro de diámetro, con el rostro de Medusa grabado en relieve.

Vi como él se quedó paralizado por un instante, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu escudo da repelús ¿sabes? -comentó.

-Por eso me gusta. Que, ¿estás listo para que barra el suelo contigo?

-¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo? -dijo con una sonrisa confiada y burlona que deseaba borrarle con todas mis fuerzas

Fui rápidamente a atinarle un tajo al cuello y, cuando estuve a punto de pararme para no dejarlo sin cabeza, él sólo dio un paso atrás haciendo que mi espada pasara rozando ligeramente su garganta, pero sin lograr hacerle nada.

-¿Esto va a ser así? ¿Yo atacándote y tu burlándote?

-Sabes que en un combate es tan importante evitar que te golpeen como dar un golpe, ¿no?

-Aun así, no podrás ganar un combate si no atacas.

-Lo sé. Pero tu tampoco podrás ganarme si no me golpeas.

Volví a transformar a la Égida en un brazalete y le ataqué frenéticamente para que todos mis golpes los esquivara y los parara con una facilidad ridícula.

-¡¿Quieres atacar de una vez?! -pregunté frustrada tras varios minutos con esa secuencia.

-Si insistes.

Dio una estocada que a duras penas me dio tiempo a esquivar ayudándome de mi propia espada. Esta vez fue él quien empezó a atacar frenéticamente conmigo defendiéndome como buenamente podía recibiendo varios cortes en los brazos. En la única oportunidad que vive le di una patada para apartarlo. Aproveché para asestar un gran golpe que bloqueó con su espada². Con un empujón de su mano libre me dió media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de proclamar su victoria pinchándome en la espalda, pare su espada con mi brazalete, que volvió a su forma de escudo. Di la vuelta para colocar mi espada en su cuello solo para ser parada por dos de sus dedos y una mirada de sus ahora ojos turquesas.

-No esperaba que me obligaras a transformarme -comentó con un ápice de alegría en su tono.

-Seguro que tampoco esperabas que ganara.

-¿Qué?

En ese instante un rayo impactó en mi espada, recorriendo toda la electricidad su cuerpo.

Lo tiré al suelo, me coloqué encima suya oprimiéndole el brazo con el que sujetaba su espada con mi pierna, le agarré del cuello de la camisa y le apunté con la espada, aun electrificada, a la cara.

-Gané -dije sonriendo pero sin bajar la guardia.

Vi como se destransformaba y me miraba asombrado y colorado lo cual me impidió evitar decirle en un tono coqueto y burlón.

-No vayas a enamorarte.

Nada más decírselo fui yo quien quedo roja como una remolacha "¡¿Por qué diablos he dicho eso?! ¡¿Yo nunca diría eso?! ¡¿Menos aun en ese tono?!" pensaba avergonzada mientras me levantaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarle.

-Supongo que en la próxima tendré que esforzarme más -dijo aún sorprendido de que lo pillara desprevenido.

-Sólo has perdido porque has bajado la guardia. Sino sería yo que hubiera acabado tirada en el suelo. Sin embargo eso no me quita la satisfacción de haberte borrado la sonrisa de la cara -dije siendo yo esta vez quien tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-Enhorabuena, pero no te confíes. Los entrenamientos serán MUCHO más duros, ahora que sé qué puedes hacer.

-No esperaba menos -dije aun sonriendo- Parece que es tarde -comenté mirando que el cielo era ahora de un tono azul oscuro, dando inicio a la noche.

-Sí, dentro de una hora, o un poco más quizás, será la hora de la cena.

-Supongo que tendré que darme una ducha -dije pensando en voz alta.

-¿Llevas una muda de ropa contigo?

-Puedes, no

Suspiró.

-Toma. De nada te sirve darte una ducha si después te pones la misma ropa que estabas usando -dijo mientras invocaba unos vaqueros con una cadena y una camiseta negra con una cabeza de Barbie con dos X en lugar de ojos y una flecha eléctrica que la atravesaba. Debajo de la cabeza ponía '¡Muerte a Barbie!'- Espero que te guste.

-Estas de coña ¡Me encanta! la camisera es genial -vi que estaba sonriendo e intente calmarme un poco- Esto, muchas gracias, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Se te ha olvidado la ropa interior.

Ese comentario lo dejo bastante rojo.

-Jejeje, verás... -dijo riendo nervioso- Resulta que para poder hacer algo, ya sea ropa o comida, necesito estar familiarizado con ese algo y, como comprenderás, no estoy precisamente familiarizado con la ropa interior femenina.

-¿De verdad nunca has visto unas bragas o un sujetador? -pregunté incrédula por lo que me había dicho de su maestro. El tal Muten Roshi.

-Ver he visto, pero como en ese momento me centraba en entrenar no estoy tan familiarizado como con unos calzoncillos o una camiseta. Y oye, antes de irte déjame curarte los cortes de los brazos.

-No son para tanto.

-Tú déjame.

Me agarró por las muñecas. Empecé a notar como unas llamas agradables recorrían mis brazos buscando las heridas que me había proporcionado.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó preocupado cuando me mordí el labio y aparte la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no estoy hecha de cristal. Pero, ¿es necesario que sigas agarrándome las muñecas? -pregunté tímida.

-Si no mantengo el contacto las llamas empezarán a quemarte.

-Apágame cuando acabes -fue mi única respuesta.

Después de un par de minutos soltó mis muñecas y aquel calor desapareció con su tacto.

-Ya está. Creo que todos los cortes están perfectamente cerrados.

-Gracias -dije en apenas un susurro con una ligera sonrisa.

Estuvimos otro par de minutos en un silencio cómodo.

-Bueno -dijo empezando a romper el silencio- Si vas a ducharte, date prisa y pídele algo de ropa a Annabeth.

-Sí, claro

-Ahora en la cena hablamos, ¿no?

-Claro, Goku.

-Hasta ahora

 **Salto de línea**

Después de una rápida parada en la cabaña seis para pedirle a Annabeth algo de ropa interior y tras comprobar que en mi cabaña NO había cuarto de baño, fui a las duchas comunes del campamento.

 **(Atención parte calenturienta, repito: parte calenturienta. Si no te mola o eres menor de edad espera al siguiente paréntesis en negrita)**

Me encantaba la sensación del agua, ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

"Aunque es molesto despertarte un día y ver que todo tu cuerpo, especialmente ESAS partes, ha crecido, creo que me sienta realmente bien" pensé mientras miraba mi cuerpo, unos cuantos centímetros más alto de lo que recordaba, con cada músculo ligeramente marcado, un gran culo redondo y firme, que al igual que mis grandes y alegres tetas, coronadas con unos pequeños y duros pezones de color café, no mostraban la más mínima cantidad de grasa. "¡Qué gusto!" seguía pensando a la par que enjabonaba mi cuero cabelludo, que fue seguido por mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuello, mi abdomen, mi espalda, siendo por motivos obvios la parte mas difícil de limpiar, mi culo, mis pechos... "¡Joder que suaves!" pensé mientras los tocaba, teniendo que reprimir un gemido.

-No me extraña que no quisiera tocar otra cosa -dije en un susurro a la vez que seguía estrujándolas un poco en mis manos, gozando de su tacto y la sensación eléctrica que recorría mi columna "¡Que sensibles!" pensé con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados³. Tras lo que supuse que serían un par de minutos vi que solo me quedaba una zona por limpiarme. Mi coño, adornado con un parche de pelo negro en forma de rayo que le apuntaba como diciéndome 'Tócate ¡Sabes que lo deseas!' Lo limpié con mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda seguía jugando con mis nuevas tetas.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo -me auto-convencí entre suaves gemidos- Todo el mundo se da placer de vez en cuando.

Lave mi mano derecha con un chorrito de agua (aclaro que ahora que se esta enjabonando la ducha no esta encendida, que no solo es de sentido común, sino que también se ahorra agua, que la crisis llega a todo) y empecé a acariciar mis labios inferiores. Como noté que mis gemidos empezaban a aumentar su volumen, me mordí el labio para silenciarlo todo lo posible. Se sentía genial, pero en vez de satisfacerme solo me dejaba más caliente.

"Estúpidas hormonas" fue lo único que pasó por mi mente.

Empecé a separar mis labios inferiores con el pulgar y el meñique para introducirme un dedo en la vagina. Tras un gemido más fuerte, y después de acostumbrarme a tener uno dentro, metí un segundo dedo comenzando a separar y frotar lentamente las paredes internas y aumentando la velocidad según me lo iba pidiendo el cuerpo. En cierto punto empecé a fantasear. Estaba en mi cama en la cabaña uno, completamente desnuda con Goku a la altura de mi cintura, destapada la mitad superior de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa burlona, que me parecía tan exasperante como caliente, con dos dedos metidos hasta el fondo de mi coño y con su pulgar trazando círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, mientras que con su otra mano me agarraba una nalga.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo con una voz ronca, muy sensual, que consiguió ponerme aún más mojada- ¿Quién diría que la princesita de Relámpagos podría ser tan traviesa? - preguntó con una sonrisa que consiguió derretirme. Empezó a besarme el estómago mientras apretaba mi cachete y exploraba mi interior. Entonces noté como otro par de manos me pellizcaron los pezones.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para pedir permiso? -susurró un segundo Goku en mi oído.

-¿C-cómo...? -me resultaba casi imposible articular palabra entre gemido y gemido.

-La técnica multiforme no solamente es útil en un combate, ¿no crees? -preguntó un tercer saiyan mientras me lamía el cuello.

-¿C-cu-cuán-cuántos? -conseguí preguntar entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Es tu fantasía. ¿Cuántos deseas? -preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-T-t-tr... -no pude llegar a responder. Estaba extasiada.

-¡Responde! -me ordenó el que me palpaba el coño mientras me daba una nalgada y los otros dos me apretujaban las tetas y me mordían suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello.

-Aaaaaah -grite de júbilo- T-tres. Quiero tres Son Gokus dándome este placer.

Todos empezaron a lamerme, uno el coño,dándole mordisquitos en el clítoris de vez en cuando, mientras los otros dos hacían lo propio con mis senos y pezones. Poco después, apareció un cuarto Goku que me tumbó en la cama y me besó con pasión, que me costó responder. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos nuestras lenguas por el dominio, aunque estaba luchando una batalla perdida y me acabe rindiendo a sus besos y sus roces por mi cuerpo.

"Este placer es el mayor de todos" pensé cuando note que los tres primeros Gokus habían desaparecido.

-Sólo espera a que lo dé todo fuera de tus fantasías -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- Por cierto, no esperaba que Él no estuviera aquí.

-N-no l-le qui-quiero a-aquí -respondí tartamudeando.

-¿Y a quién deseas? -preguntó en un tono burlón.

-Al G-Goku auténtico.

-Tranquila. No tendrás que esperar demasiado para que algo como esto te pase de verdad. Pero hasta entonces... -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Esto debería valerte -dijo a la par que con cuatro dedos atacaba mi punto G proporcionándome un poderosísimo orgasmo.

Después de un par de minutos corriéndome a chorros, abrí los ojos, Encontrándome otra vez en la ducha, sentada y con la espalda apoyada a la pared, aun enjabonada y sufriendo espasmos de mi orgasmo.

 **(Podéis continuar leyendo)**

"Goku tiene razón. Una ducha después de entrenar sienta de maravilla"me levanté lentamente y empecé a enjuagarme cuando oí en la lejanía la caracola de la cena"Mejor me doy prisa" pensé, ahora un poco más espabilada.

Me sequé rápidamente y me puse la ropa que me dieron Goku y Annabeth. La única parte incómoda fue el sujetador copa C, que era un par de tallas demasiado pequeño y no parecía que fuera a aguantar eternamente. Terminé de vestirme y fui corriendo al pabellón.

 **Salto de línea**

La cena se pasó rápida y llegó lo que todos esperaban. La hora del 'Captura la bandera'.

Entraron Clarisse y Annabeth con sus respectivos estandartes de tres metros. Las cabañas de Ares y Atenea vitoreaban a todo pulmón a sus líderes.

-¿En qué equipo vas? -le pregunté/grite entre el bullicio a Goku.

-Voy en el rojo. Liderado por los hijos de Ares.

-¿Normalmente apoyas a Clarisse?

-Voy cambiando de equipo. A veces apoyo a Percy contra Clarisse y al revés.

-¿No tienes que estar en el equipo de Percy? A fin de cuentas ambos sois de la cabaña tres, ¿no?

-Sí, pero es solo porque su padre me permite quedarme en su cabaña. Técnicamente no pertenezco a ninguna cabaña así que puedo ayudar a quien quiera.

-¿Cuáles son los equipos?

-El rojo esta liderado por la cabaña de Ares y tienen la ayuda de Hefesto, Afrodita, Dioniso y de mí. Por otro lado, el azul, liderado por la de Atenea tiene el apoyo de Demeter, Hermes, Apolo y Percy.

-Os superan en número -afirmé sabiendo que las cabañas de Hermes y Apolo albergaban a casí la mitad de los campistas- ¿Tenéis algún plan?

-No soy sólo músculos. Creeme, tengo un plan que nos dará la victoria.

-Pues vete ya con tu equipo, antes de que se vayan sin ti -le mandé- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos lleves unos laureles -grite mientras se alejaba.

-Descuida -respondió mientras se despedía con una sola mano.

-Ganará -dijo Hestia apareciendo a mi lado

-Cuento con eso, Hestia.

 **Salto de línea**

Efectivamente acabó ganando el equipo liderado por Clarisse. Goku fue a atacar de frente, llamando la atención de la mayoría del equipo rival. Mientras tanto dos grupos, uno liderado por la hija de Ares y el otro por Beckendorf, fueron a por la bandera atacando por los flancos mientras los dos hijos de Dioniso y los que participaban de la cabaña de Afrodita, junto con las trampas plantadas por los hijos de Hefesto, defendían su mitad del campo de batalla. Al final la consejera de la cabaña cinco capturó la bandera y se la lanzó a Goku, que estaba junto al arroyo lanzándole un escudo a uno de los hermanos Stoll para impedir que cruzara a su lado con la bandera y ganaran el juego, dándole el tiempo suficiente para atrapar la bandera del equipo azul y pasar a su campo, ganando así la partida. El estandarte paso de tener un fondo gris con un búho en la rama de un olivo a tener un fondo turquesa con una espada dorada rodeada de rayos azules dentro de una llama naranja. Era su propio estandarte como el único Súper Saiyan, elegido del Rayo Maestro y Campeón de la diosa del hogar y la esperanza.

-Felicidades, Bíceps de Bronce -dije con una sonrisa en cuanto lo vi.

-Ha sido impresionante -dijo emocionada su matrona.

-Gracias, pero no podría haberlo hecho sólo.

-¡Corta el rollo! -dijo Percy a su lado- Los demás ya están recibiendo sus enhorabuenas. Deja que al menos nosotros te felicitemos que sin ti el equipo no hubiera ganado -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Recuerdas que no estabais en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad, Sesos de Alga? -pregunté de manera burlona.

-¿Y qué más da, Cara Piña? -respondió amigablemente, aunque me molestó un poco el mote- Me fastidia un poco haber perdido, sí, pero aun así me alegro por él. Ha sido un buen truco. No muy complejo pero efectivo.

-Sinceramente no esperaba que tu ataque fuera una distracción -comentó Hestia.

-Yo empezaba a esperármelo cuando vi que no te alejabas del arroyo. Al ser el más fuerte de uno de los equipos haría que muchos se centrarán en ti mientras que manteniéndote ahí podías actuar como última línea de defensa de tu equipo si era necesario, además de que podrías pasar rápidamente la bandera a tu lado cuando tuvierais la bandera en vuestro poder. El único fallo hubiera sido que te controlaran por superioridad numérica -expresé mis pensamientos.

-Sí. Por suerte, Percy estaba al lado de su bandera, lejos del arroyo. Si se hubiera unido me habría puesto en problemas -comentó el artista marcial.

-Supongo que Annabeth esperaba que les ganaras tiempo suficiente a los Stoll para poder capturar la bandera y pasar -comenté.

-Si no hubiera sido por Clarisse y Beckendorf hubiera ganado más tiempo -dijo Percy por lo bajini.

-Y si yo no hubiera estado en el arroyo, su plan podría haber funcionado -confirmó el saiyan.

 **Salto de línea**

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegó el toque de queda. Cada uno volvió a su cabaña, acabando yo en la fría y solitaria cabaña de Zeus.

"No puedo creer que siga tan fría" pensé mientras veía los braseros aún ardientes pero aun con ellos, cada poco rato exhalaba vaho.

Me quité todo menos la camiseta de '¡Muerte a Barbie!' para poder dormir a gusto, cuando vi en la cómoda una nota en la que ponía ' _Mira en el primer cajón_ ' Dudosa, terminé haciendo caso a la nota y abrí el primer cajón de la cómoda. Me quedé con los ojos como platos.

Dentro había un pijama de verano, negro y muy suave. Rápidamente me puse los pantalones que abrazaban perfectamente mis piernas, y eran más calentitos de lo que parecían a primera vista. La camiseta tenía dibujada mi cara, con una sonrisa confiada y una tiara hecha de electricidad. Debajo ponía, simulando rayos, 'Princesa del Rayo' Vi que en el cajón había una segunda nota, con la misma letra, en la que ponía:

' _De parte de Goku, para la Princesa de los Cielos._

 _'Sé que no debería haber entrado en tu cabaña mientras te estabas dando una ducha, pero pensé que los pantalones de vestir que te había dado no eran los más apropiados para dormir. Una vez dentro noté que aun con los, braseros encendidos, hacía bastante frío por lo que decidí hacerte el pijama que, a estas alturas, deberías llevar puesto. No te preocupes, lo he hecho para que siempre que te lo pongas estés a una temperatura agradable por lo que podrás usarlo todas las noches que quieras. Sinceramente espero que no te moleste el diseño. Te deseo buenas noches y un sueño reparador. No hay muchos de esos cuando eres un semidiós por lo que tengo entendido y te harán falta para aguantar mi entrenamiento'_

Me acosté en mi cama, calentita con mi nuevo pijama y sólo podía pensar en una cosa, mientras deseaba saber qué me depararía el futuro.

"Este sitio va a ser muy interesante"

Poco después me dormí, por primera vez en años, sin preocuparme que nada pudiera ocurrirme.

 **Nota de autor**

¹:Como en el que tiene con Kale y su Waifu (Caulifla)

²:Imaginaos el choque de Yamato y Rebellion en la cinemática de Devil May Cry 3 cuando luchan Vergil y Dante bajo la lluvia.

³:Tened en cuenta que por norma general el cuerpo es más sensible a todo cuando no puedes ver

"..." = pensamiento

* ... * = comunicación telepática

En un principio no tenía pensado poner la parte de la ducha pero pensé "¿Por qué no?"

Supongo que ya sabéis quien es una de las que estará con él.

Pregunta para los que ven Dragon Ball Súper: ¿Caulifla o Kefla?

Capítulo 10/extra acabado.


End file.
